One year, as a 5 year old: Sequel
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: ON HOLD Sequel to One year, as a 5 year old. starts out with Kag in the hospital. Kag gets better and goes to the other era with Inu. Kag asks Kae to do something for her. Inu is surprised but starts to like it. Miro gets tortured a lil in a funny way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kagome, what's up? It looks like your day dreaming?" Her friend asked as she was walking with her near her house.  
"Oh, Sorry Eri, my chest hurts, that's all." She smiled weakly and held a hand to her chest near her heart.  
"OH NO KAGOME, ARE YOU HAVING HEART PROBLEMS AGAIN?" Eri asked as she started to panic.  
"Its okay, it's healing slowly but that's what happens when you hit someone with an arrow." She muttered and Eri accidentally heard her.  
"YOU GOT SHOT WITH AN ARROW? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Eri started to panic even more.  
"It's okay Eri. I'm fine. The medicine I make helps a little. The pain should go away eventually." She claimed as they arrived to the steps.  
"Do you want me to walk you up there Kagome?" Eri asked.  
"Nope, it's okay.'" She smiled.

They waved to each other bye and went their ways. Kagome walked halfway up the stairs and sat down to rest while she held her left side in pain.

Yes, it has been at least 4 months since the arrow Kikyou shot at her, then pierced through her heart and was left for dead. But thankfully Inuyasha destroyed Kikyou and Kagome and gained all her souls in time. Remembering that she's pure hearted the arrow that she was hit with did not kill her. But it did leave her with a painful chest and heart. Sometimes if she over pushes herself to make her heart go extremely high, it causes her heart to stop functioning properly. Inuyasha took her home that day she was shot and explained everything to her mother. They didn't want to take her to the hospital; mostly because Kagome didn't like the hospital in the first place. Though her mother said that if her heart wouldn't function one more time the she was going to the hospital.

Inuyasha told Kagome to stay in her time till she would be fully recovered. He would sometimes come and check up on her and/or bring her some herbs to use. Inuyasha usually came in through her window and checks on her when the others aren't in there.

(Feudal Time)

"Inuyasha, are you going to go see Kagome?" A little kit asked.  
"Yeah, I'm going to give her some more herbs." Inuyasha stated.  
"Can you tell her that I said hi and to get well?" Shippo asked again.   
"Yeah, yeah. I know… you say that every time you see me going toward the well." He said in an annoyed tone.  
"If I could go through the well then I would say it myself. You're lucky you get to even see her!" Shippo yelled at him. "We get scared and worry about her too you know." Shippo mumbled under his breath.  
"Feh, I know you guys get scared and worry about her… it's like living in hell isn't it?" He asked Shippo.  
"I've lost a mom once… and I don't want to lose another one." He said as they came across the well.  
"Don't worry about it Shippo, she'll be fine." He said as he jumped in the well to her era trying to ignore what Shippo said. _'She took care of me too Shippo.'_ He thought to himself  
"I hope your right Inuyasha." Shippo said as he walked back toward Kaede's hut. "I know you would hate losing her as much as us, possibly even more." He sighed and continued to walk.

(Present Time)

Inuyasha arrived on the other side of the well and jumped to her window to find her not there. He went through the window and placed the herbs on her desk. He walked downstairs and saw Mrs. Higurashi walking to the kitchen.

"Is Kagome around?" Inuyasha popped his head in the kitchen.  
"Sorry Inuyasha, she's not home yet; though she should be home about now, Souta too. Would you like to stay here and wait for her?" She asked him.  
"I guess." He replied as he went to look for Buyo to play with.

After five minute Inuyasha heard footsteps running to the door but it wasn't Kagome; it was her brother so he shrugged at it and continued playing with Buyo. Then the door suddenly slammed open.

"MOM! KAGOME IS ON THE STAIRS AND IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Souta shouted before catching his breath.  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted and threw Buyo off him and ran out to the stairs to find Kagome lying there still. "Kagome, wake up! Kagome!" He shouted louder and louder.  
"Oh dear… Souta, call for an ambulance!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from the top of the stairs.  
"Yeah, sure thing!" He ran back inside and dialed 911 for an ambulance.

"What's an ambulance?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. Higurashi in a slight protective tone when she was coming near Kagome and him.  
"An ambulance is a moving transportation that will take Kagome to the hospital. The hospital is a place where she can be taken care of with best care." She replied instantly. "I think you should go to your own time for the rest of the day. You can come tomorrow though I'm worried that she won't come home by then." She had a little fear in her voice and Inuyasha looked like he was going to refuse. "We don't need the others to know about you other than this family Inuyasha. Please go and you may return tomorrow and see her. I can take care of things here." She spoke to convince him.

He took a glance at Kagome and then her mother. He didn't want to leave Kagome but she had her mother there to help.

"I'll come at sunrise then if it's okay?" He asked, she nodded, and Souta came running down the stairs.  
"There here mom." He panted.

Inuyasha set Kagome down next to her mother and saw the ambulance and ran to the well and hopped in unwillingly.

When he returned to the other side he was afraid and angry. Afraid that Kagome would die, and angry at the fact that he's letting people he doesn't know take care of Kagome.

Shippo caught the scent of Inuyasha being angry and ran out without saying anything and so did Kirara. Miroku and Sango took it as a bad sign and went also. When Shippo and the others found him he was punching the ground aggressively with hatred. Shippo and Kirara knew not to come up to him but instead Miroku did. Miroku approached him with extreme caution though.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He asked quietly.  
"Kagome…" He started and pounded the ground again.  
"Did something happen to her?" Sango asked softly.  
"Her heart… I think it wasn't functioning again." He closed his fist tightly and stood up.   
"What? Is she okay?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha instantly grabbed him by his neck with anger.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted.  
"Stop Inuyasha, put him down, you can't blame him for what happened!" Sango shouted at him. Inuyasha released him unwillingly and growled.

Shippo started to get tears in his eyes knowing that Kagome was hurt. Inuyasha came from angry as hell to calm state. He growled again and left in the forest. "Come Shippo." He ordered. Shippo seemed shocked but he obeyed him. Inuyasha wanted to tell him that if something goes wrong with Kagome that he would have to be strong.

(At the hospital)

"Ma'am, your daughter seems to be in a coma now but she's okay, did she have heart failure before ma'am?" An assistant asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Um, twice but this time her heart stopped beating completely." She tried to hold in her tears.

"I see. The doctor estimated that she'll be in a coma from a week to a month. During that time do you want us to help her to make her heart function without any problems?" The assistant asked.  
"Oh yes please! But how long would it take?" Knowing that Inuyasha will be pissed off tomorrow if he came to see her with her chest opened and able to see her heart.  
"If we start in 5 minutes we should be done by around midnight or so." The assistant estimated the time.   
"It would take 8 hours?" Souta asked and the assistant kneeled to his height.  
"Normally it will take 12 hours if no one takes a shift so then the take breaks. But for you two we have enough to make from 7- 11 hours." She replied.  
"Thank you" Mrs. Higurashi bowed with gratitude and so did Souta.  
"It's our pleasure, would you like to watch from a window?" The assistant asked.  
"If it's no trouble." She replied.  
"Not at all, lots of people watch us do surgery." She smiled and showed them where to go and she brought Kagome in the room opposite of them.

Then they soon started. After 30 minutes, Souta couldn't stand all that blood that he saw and turned around and saw a phone.

"Mom, can I call grandpa? He might be worried." Souta said.  
"Go ahead, here's the money to call." She gave him the money and went to the phone.

When Souta hung up he told his mom that grandpa will pray for Kagome and said the he would watch over the house. Souta and his mother sat in the chairs and fell asleep around 8:00p.m.

(Feudal Time)

Inuyasha stayed awake thinking of Kagome. Shippo, Miroku, and the others went to sleep after they told Kaede what happened. She said she would pray for Kagome and so did Miroku.

(Present Time; 11:27p.m.)

"Mrs. Higurashi?" A different assistant came to tell her some news and she started to wake up. "Mrs. Higurashi, we're done with the operation. You may go see her now if you want or you can come back in the morning." He stated.  
"I guess we'll come tomorrow, when does it open?" She asked as she started to wake Souta up.  
"You can see her from 6a.m. to 11:30p.m." He replied.  
"How long will she be in here?" She asked again.  
"Until she's out of a coma that's for sure. But I think the doctor wants her here for 3 months." He replied to her.  
"I see… thank you very much." She bowed to him.  
"No problem." He gave a bow back in return.

Souta walked sleepily next to his mother who now seemed wide awake now. They walked out of the hospital and went home. Souta went to bed and his mother tucked him in. When she past Kagome's room she went inside it to see it being a big mess. The bed wasn't made, books everywhere probably driving her crazy, paper balls filling the ground. She smiled at how messy her room was and she went to the bed and fixed it and started to clean the rest of the room. She then stopped and took at the pictures she took that were on her desk.

A person in a robe she called Miroku, one in armor and had a boomerang with a cat was called Sango with her demon cat Kirara. A little fluff ball that looked cute was Kagome's adoptive son Shippo. Last but not least she saw the picture that she knew the person of; Inuyasha. He was sitting in the tree and looked asleep in the tree. She remembered Kagome telling her that the only time she could take a picture of him asleep.

Mrs. Higurashi turned off the lights and walked out of the room and into her own. She went to her dresser and opened the top drawer and took something out. When she turned it around it was a picture, a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome together in her room and of course arguing. Then she looked at the other picture she had when Kagome was sick and Inuyasha tried to take care of her that one night. She put them both in her drawer and went to sleep for the rest of the night.

(Feudal Era)

Inuyasha was still thinking of Kagome. Her body being so still as it was when she was struck down by Kikyou's arrow. He started to growl just thinking of that wench. She shouldn't have returned to the living world, if she didn't, Kagome would never have been hurt in all those ways… emotionally… mentally… and even physically.

Was it truly because of Kikyou? Or was it perhaps himself to blame? He didn't know, he was so confused… every time he thought about something else he would just go back to thinking about Kagome.

What if he couldn't be able to see her again? He couldn't see… couldn't hear… not even feel her? How would it affect his life after he lost another loved one. He shook his head to get rid of the dreaded thoughts that were poisoning his mind then suddenly…

"Inuyasha?" Shippo said in a low voice.  
"What runt?" He asked rudely.  
"I know you're thinking about Kagome and how afraid you are of losing her like I am." Shippo started. "Thanks to her, we're all friends ands she found the best out of us all and especially you Inuyasha." He pointed out and got hit on the head.  
"Stop sounding grown-up, you're just a kid." Inuyasha growled.  
"I know that." He started to walk away. "What I'm trying to say is… stop doubting in Kagome. She's pulled through a lot of things if you think about it." He returned to the hut and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha did what Shippo said for once and thought about it and he was right. Kagome did pull herself out of things. But some of the times were because he wasn't there for her to protect her. He stopped and decided to rest till sunrise came and so he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Inuyasha came over waiting to see Kagome. He was really impatient though he didn't show it. When Inuyasha and Souta were ready, Mrs. Higurashi told them a few rules though most it was to Inuyasha though. The main one he had to remember was don't attack anyone or anything that he sees and not to shake Kagome like hell to wake her up. Inuyasha nodded and put a black hat on his head.

When they got there it was around 6:45am. Souta went to the assistant table and asked what room Kagome Higurashi was in. The assistant looked and said room 408 she pointed to a direction for them to go and so they did. When they went inside Inuyasha saw a man in white and a mask around his mouth putting something in Kagome's body. He growled loudly and the man turned around.

"Oh hello, you guys must be Kagome's family?" The doctor asked.   
"Yeah that's us! How's she doing?" Souta asked.  
"She seems okay, I and 3 other doctors said she would need to have an injection every 6 hours till she comes around. She'll need it for health reasons." He explained his actions.  
"I see… thank you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. _'Her blood hasn't taken effect, I'm glad.'_ She thought secretively.  
"No problem, call for some one if you need help or if something happens." He said as he walked out the door.

"What did he do to her?" Inuyasha asked as they all walked up to Kagome.   
"He put liquid in her body to help her health." Replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Oh. What did he mean by 'when she comes around' then?" He asked again.  
"She's in a coma." Souta replied.   
"A coma?" He questioned.  
"It's like sleeping I guess… though they won't wake up for food or water." Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
"When will she be out of this… a coma?" He asked again a little worriedly.  
"From a week to a month." Souta replied.  
"What are those?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

Souta saw a calendar and brought him to it and see.

"Each box is a day, each row is a week, and all those boxes together is a months." Souta explained and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
"How many sunrises and sunsets?" He changed the question around understanding only the day part.  
"From 7 sunrises to 30 sunsets." Souta retold in Inuyasha's way.

Inuyasha's ears drooped down and walked back to look at Kagome. Her body looked fragile as she always did.

"Souta, it's time for you to go to school. You can't be late." Replied his mother. "Inuyasha, are you going to stay here?" She asked.   
"Uh, if it's okay." He said.

Mrs. Higurashi walked back to him and grabbed his hand and put something around it his wrist. Suddenly his hair turned black with his claws and fangs gone.

"Wha- what did you do?" He asked looking at his hands.  
"I had a feeling you would want to stay here and watch her. So early this morning me and my father created this bracelet for you to wear. I kind of forgot about it till just now. Just don't take it off here and remember, it only hides what you are; you can still run fast and have your strength. Not to mention good hearing" She explained.   
"Thanks." He nodded as she left the room with Souta.

Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome and returned to her side. He caressed her arm and looked around the room. Something caught his eye on a white table; it was noticeable because almost everything was white, even the gown and sheets that were on Kagome were white. He noticed that they were those rectangle things that Kagome called 'pictures' in her world. He picked up the picture (there's was only one, yes… Kagome's mom left it behind on purpose) and started to look sad. It was a picture of when he was just a 5 year old. He was sleeping in Kagome's lap with Keya next to her body as she slept against the wall. He as human form in the picture, he chuckled at the memory now that was only 5 or 6 months ago.

--

(From Story one Chapter 14)

"_You're saying that we humans are disgusting?" Kagome tried to sound a little hurt.  
"No... I didn't mean it like that!" He whined like a little kid and went to hug Kagome saying that he considered himself as a disgusting human.  
"No you're not." Kagome simply said.  
"Yeah! Just look at me!" He took three steps back and looked serious.  
"I am looking at you. I see a young hanyou who can't accept the fact that he's part human. You're not a disgusting human. I remember the pain that you've been through just because they pick on you but its okay." Her voice was soothing and calmed Inuyasha down who was sitting on the ground pouting._

_Kagome got off from the bed and knelt down to him and whispered in his ear. "We love you for who you are, remember that." She said. Inuyasha looked up to her with sadden eyes of happiness. Kagome lightly smiled and picked him up and tucked him in her bed. Kagome on the other hand just slept on the ground against the wall. She figured Inuyasha would want to sleep alone._

_She turned off the light and said goodnight to Inuyasha and Keya._

_She felt something cuddling against her and looked, it was Keya. It looked like she got a little bit bigger/older today with out seeing it. She didn't really care; she knew it was because Keya was a demon. Kagome patted Keya's head and started to go to sleep by Kagome's side._

_Kagome heard Inuyasha rustling in her bed and couldn't stay still, she knew he was awake and couldn't fall asleep._

"_Inuyasha... go to sleep, it's almost midnight." She said in a low voice.   
"But demons might come after me if I sleep in this form." He whined as he popped his head over her bed to see her.  
"No demon will come after you here." She simply said.  
"I smelt some earlier but they were weak." He let out a small childish whimper then Kagome smiled._

"_Come here." She simply said._

_Inuyasha whined a little more and got out of her bed but took the blanket down with him like it was his blanket and went toward her._

"_Are you cold Inuyasha?" She asked concernedly and he nodded._

_Kagome took the blanket for a moment and folded it so I could be his size. She wrapped him inside the blanket and asked if that was better. When he nodded she motioned him to come closer and she picked him up and secured him safely in her arms. He instantly snuggled his head into her body of warmth._

"_Still think that demons will get you?" She whispered in his ear.  
"No, I know that I'm safe now. Thanks mommy." He said._

_She smiled at him then rested her head on his and they closed their eyes to go to sleep._  
--

He smiled tenderly and then saw a chair and brought it up next to Kagome's side, he sat on down and held her hand softly; rubbing it with his them carefully. He was thinking about how Souta and his mom that she was in a deep sleep basically. Inuyasha place his arm next to hers and laid his head down and said softly… "Please wake up soon Kagome." He then fell asleep on the side of her gurney as he kept stroking her hand.

6 hours later was disturbed by someone who was called a doctor. He came and knocked on the door and woke him up. Inuyasha opened his eye and looked at the man. The doctor walked up on the side across from Inuyasha and injected her with liquid. When he heard Inuyasha growl he started to get nervous but didn't show much of it.

"Don't worry sir, we're helping her… not killing her." He said. "Do you know what happened to this girl?" He asked.  
"Yeah…" Inuyasha sat up straight.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked.  
"Feh, she got shot with an arrow a few months ago. She's been using herbs and stuff." He snorted.  
"Ah, now I know why we had to operate on her." The doctor now understood.  
"Operate?" Inuyasha sounded confused.  
"Here I'll show you." The doctor said as he was to touch Kagome's gown near her chest but Inuyasha clutched his hand to stop him. "Sorry, I see you're a protective person." He chuckled. "Okay, move the gown down slight to wear you would know where the heart is." He said clearly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow for the minute and then did what his was told and moved it slightly where they could see her skin. He saw strings that went in and out her chest (stitches).

"What did you do to her!" Inuyasha started to raise his voice.  
"Calm down, everything is okay. These are stitches for after the operation. We had to open her chest area and fix the areas that wouldn't function her heart well. So now she won't have any more heart malfunctions." He explained.  
"What do you mean open?" Inuyasha questioned, and not liking the sound of it.  
"We had to cut open her chest right there with a sharp blade." He said.  
"You cut Kagome!" Inuyasha got angry… Again…  
"Sir, it's all right. The wound should heal in at least a month. Don't worry, there's no reason for us to operate on her anymore. The only reason why we'll come in here is to either check on her or give her an injection." He explained and left.

Inuyasha watched him leave and closed the door. He then looked at Kagome, was she in more pain than he thought? It looked like those stitched would leave a scar for a while. He then looked at the clock to see that it was 3:12pm. He understood how to read time thanks to Kagome. Then he walked towards the window to look at the strange world.

All of a sudden the door opened and scared Inuyasha half to death. When he looked to see who it was he recognized them instantly… Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Oh my gosh, so the diseases that happen to her are real!" Ayumi shouted.  
"Poor Kagome, why does everything happen to her?" Yuka questioned.  
"I had a feeling something was wrong with her, it's my fault I didn't stop her." Eri spoke after them.

Inuyasha looked at Eri because of what she just said. "What did you mean, you had a feeling that something was wrong?" He asked her.  
"Uh… do I know you?" Eri asked him.  
"Um… no, you don't… I know you from Kagome." He answered swiftly then hid the picture in his haori. "Can you answer my question now?" He asked again.   
"Well… yesterday she ran to school and was fine. In P.E. we ran 2 miles. Then after school me and her walked home together, she said her chest started to hurt. I asked her if she wanted me to go up there with her but she just shook her head no." She explained.   
"Damn… maybe this was my entire fault." He looked out the window again.  
"You shot her with the arrow!" Eri shouted.   
"OF COURSE NOT! It was Kikyou!" He shouted back accidentally.

"She should've been with one of the guys like that Kouga or something." Ayumi said out of no where.  
"Or maybe that Miroku guy." Yuka added.  
"Or even that hot headed guy, what is his name anyway!" Eri asked.  
"I don't know, Kagome never told us I think." Ayumi scratch her head.

All of a sudden a teen boy came in the room.

"Hey, is it a party or visitation?" He asked.  
"Hi Houjo!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi greeting him.  
"Hi girls, who's he?" Houjo gave him a smile and it sickened Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked up to him and began to choke him. "Why are you here!" he asked with anger.  
"To put… flowers on… the table… for Kagome." Houjo said after every breath.  
"Hey you put him down; he never did anything to hurt her." Yuka explained.  
"He insulted Kagome and her father. Do you not think it hurts her?" He asked angrily, the girls and Houjo lowered their heads in memory but then Houjo began to talk again.  
"It is her fault for liking anything that part demon. The kid with white hair you three saw practically a year ago was a demon." He told them and Inuyasha made his grip tighter around his neck.  
"You're mean Houjo! We thought you were nice. Kagome even forgave you for being mean and here you are talking bad about her again, I hope this guy kills you." Eri said and surprised Ayumi and Yuka.  
"I think I will." Inuyasha growled and started to choke him more tightly.

"_Put him down Inuyasha."_ A voice that sounded like Kagome said in his head. Inuyasha eyes went wide open and looked toward Kagome but she was still in a coma. _"Please put him down."_ The voice said again. It was Kagome somehow, he didn't understand it. Inuyasha growled and released Houjo unwillingly and turned back to the window. "That was stupid, Kagome." He said in a low voice to himself.

"Houjo get out, I don't know why you're here if you think rudely about her." Eri got mad.  
"What, but I like Kagome." He stated.   
"Feh! You don't like someone if you hurt them! Kouga and Miroku take better care of her than you. Keya should've killed you when she had the chance." Inuyasha growled.  
"You can't like someone you hurt? I'm sure you've hurt Kagome then. Maybe it was you who hit her with an arrow." Houjo suggested.  
"I DID NOT! I WAS PROTECTING KAGOME WHEN KIKYOU CAME BUT SHE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD AND SHOT HER. IF SHE WASN'T A PRIESTESS SHE WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD MONTHS AGO!" He shouted.  
"And who's Kikyou? Is she your girlfriend? Was Kagome afraid of her? Did you put her in that danger?" Houjo kept asking.  
"I killed her for trying to kill Kagome." Inuyasha lowered his head.

An assistant came in and asked if something was wrong and everyone said Houjo was threatening Kagome. She took Houjo and he glared at Inuyasha. "I hate your kind." He said as he walked through the door.

Inuyasha tried to ignore it. Unfortunately he blurted out "well I hate most humans" and got the three school girls attention. They looked at him curiously and started to think also.

"What are you?" Yuka asked.  
"Why?" He asked back.  
"If you hate humans that means you hate Kagome." Ayumi stated.  
"I don't hate all… just most!" He shouted then stood calm.

They all stood silent for a while and Eri finally decided to talk.

"So what are you really? We won't tell." Eri said in a way to convince people. "If we do then you and Kagome can do what ever you want to us." She added and the three of them nodded.  
Inuyasha sighed. "I'm a hanyou." He said in one breath.  
"Really? You look human." Yuka said confusedly.  
"I'm wearing this bracelet Kagome's mom gave to me." He said as he looked at it.

'_He's concealing his true form, just like…'_ The girls thought but were snapped out of by Inuyasha.

"We've met before, unfortunately." He said in an irritated way.  
"We have?" Eri questioned.  
"I… uh… was young a few months ago… by accident… you saw me with Keya…" He fidgeted because he hated remembering that stuff.  
"You're the white haired little boy who called Kagome mommy?" Ayumi asked.  
"Yes, she treated me like she was one. Then again she does have Shippo as her son." He mumbled to no one in particular.  
"WHAT! SO SHE REALLY DID HAVE A KID!" The three girls shouted.  
"No? She adopted Shippo." He replied. "This might be out of question but, was she taught, to be like a mother?" He asked.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi shared confused looks.

"You don't know much of Kagome's past, do you?" Yuka asked him, he just shook his head no.  
"She took care of Souta since he was a baby even though she was young herself." Ayumi said.  
"I asked Kagome on how she knows how to take care of kid." Eri started. "But she didn't know; she claimed it was female instincts." She shrugged.  
"Female instincts? Then how come we don't have female instincts?" Yuka asked and everyone shrugged.

Around 8:00pm. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka decided to leave so they could go home and do their homework and eat dinner. Now it was around 11 and Inuyasha was still wide awake.

"Hey kid, you need to go home, visiting hours are over now." A doctor told Inuyasha.  
"Feh, I'm not leaving till she's awake." He stated.  
"Sir, you need to leave now. Time of visiting is over." The doctor told him again.  
"Listen here, I said I'm not leaving here till she's awake! You got that!" Inuyasha clutched onto his neck and raised his voice.

A female doctor came running in from hearing the other doctor trying to grasp for air.

"Sir! Put him down!" The female doctor shouted.  
"Then give me the permission I want!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt anyone!" She shouted and he released the doctor.  
"Don't ever tell me I can't stay here when she's in here and nothing will happen." Inuyasha started to calm down.  
"But why are you letting him stay after visitations! It's…" The doctor that was recently been choked was interrupted by the female doctor.  
"Be quiet, you too would want to stay here with your loved one in their condition no matter what, even if there wasn't a visitation time." The female doctor told him.

"If the girl who's in a coma loved him… I would be amazed. I doubt anyone would love someone who would kill another!" The male doctor said.  
"It's not his fault. Bet he's just being protective of her. It's just a guy's instinct. Now we better get going, we have other patients to check on." She said as they now left through the door.

Inuyasha sighed in relief that they finally just left him alone. He was as they said, 'protective' of Kagome but he just wanted to be there for her. Just like how she was always there for him.

Inuyasha grabbed the chair from earlier that day and sat by Kagome's side again. He looked at Kagome and moved the bangs from covering some over face. She felt a little cold but it wasn't that serious. He placed his head on the gurney she was on and fell asleep at her side again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha is getting frustrated and so was everyone else who cared about Kagome. Something wrong was going on, it has almost been two months since Kagome has been in a coma. She should be up and running around with Inuyasha… but no… for some strange reason… she is still in a coma; not moving for two months in the same gurney. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi were next to her worriedly as the doctors were talking about… putting her to rest.

"I think it would be wise for us to cut her life short." A doctor said to another doctor and she nodded.  
"Yes… we should tell them before we begin." The other doctor said as she walked towards the two who were watching over their close one.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" The female doctor started.  
"Yes?" She replied.   
"I and the other doctors think that since she was supposed to be awaken now. But she hasn't, so we think… that if it's okay with you… we… -how should I put it- cut her life span tonight? So she wouldn't be like this anymore." The doctor had a hard time asking. Inuyasha didn't quite understand.  
"No… No! You can't end her life! She's my only daughter!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled out. Inuyasha snapped and was angry.  
"There's no way in hell your going to kill her!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "She will wake up you bastard!" He shouted again.  
"Sir, it's been two months and she should've been up by last month. We're started to think that she's already dead." The doctor told them.   
"She can wake up!" Inuyasha shouted at her and went to Kagome and started to shake her. "Come on Kagome! Wake up! Please!" He shouted still shaking her.

(Kagome's mind)

_What's going on…? I remember sitting down on the stair case. It was hard for me to breathe… did I collapse again? Why is my head hurting; as if someone is shaking me? "Come on Kagome! Wake Up! Please!" A voice is saying to me… but who is it? I don't want to wake up yet. But, what if it's Inuyasha? What if he's calling me? Is he worried? I've only been asleep for maybe 2 hours? I guess I should get up so he won't get worried._

Mrs. Higurashi was tired and Inuyasha stopped shaking her and followed Kagome's mother as she followed the doctor out of the room. Kagome shift her eyes and groaned a little for waking up when she didn't want to.

Inuyasha started to close the door and looked at Kagome first. He saw her move and thrust the wide open. "Kagome!" He shouted and rushed to her gurney. She then started to open her eyes slowly.  
"Hi… Inu… yasha…" She smiled lightly and finding her voice that she hasn't used for two months.  
"Kagome, you're awake!" He shouted loudly and the doctor as well as Kagome's mother rushed to see if it was true or not.

They all looked at her amazed, she was actually awake. They all were thrilled and two other doctors came in the room. They saw that she was awake and were also thrilled. The doctors left and Inuyasha was helping Kagome sit up as Mrs. Higurashi smiled happily at her daughter as Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"Oh Kagome, you scared us this whole time." She hugged Kagome when Inuyasha let her go so she could.  
"Hey mom… what's up?" She asked as she was hugging her mom back and then looked around. "Hey… where am I?" She asked.  
"At the hospital dear." Her mother replied as she released her.  
"Huh? Really?" She was confused.  
"You've been here for 2 months, how you feeling?" Inuyasha told hold her.  
"Oh wow, 2 months? I thought it was 2 hours, I'm sorry that I worried you guys." Kagome smiled at them both.  
"It's okay dear; Inuyasha has been by your side the whole time." Mrs. Higurashi explained to her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he didn't look at her. She noticed that he was also in human form.  
"Thank you Inuyasha, um… why are you in human form? Its past sunrise and I doubt it's the day of the new moon." She asked him.  
"I stayed so I could get away from your kit. I'm only like this because your mom gave me a bracelet thing." He explained.

Kagome smiled at him then at his mom in the same way. "You guys are the best." She simply said.

"Dear I better go, you are supposed to stay here for one more month incase things happen. I'm going to go home and tell everyone the good news." She walked toward the door.  
"Okay then… bye mom." Kagome waved to her.  
"Bye dear." She waved back with a smile and closed the door.

Kagome laid back down rather roughly and winced from the chest pain. She still hasn't recovered from that surgery.

"You okay!" Inuyasha said instantly.  
"I'm fine; my chest hurts from lying down so quick and roughly." She replied.  
"Not surprised, the first day I came here they said something about how they did… surgery?" He tried to pronounce that word surgery.   
"Heh, maybe now we can go back to the feudal era?" She asked.   
"No!" He said instantly and scared Kagome by accident and he sighed trying to calm down and getting the right tone of voice. "Kagome… you scared us a while back when you stopped breathing. You made me thought you were going to die, you got everyone in my era afraid too." He said softly.  
"I worried you?" She asked worriedly.  
"Of course… I was terrified… I've almost lost you so many times, and I don't want to ever lose you." He turned his head away and blushed for actually telling her how he felt and his so-called 'pride' didn't take over.  
"I'm sorry that I worried you Inuyasha, I won't do it anymore." She smiled warmly at him.  
"I hope so; I don't need to get a heart attack." He said sarcastically and then Kagome yawned accidentally. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but… you should get some rest if you're tired." He told her.

"I'm not tired… if you said I was in a coma for two months, then I think that's enough." She smiled. "Um… Inuyasha?" She question.   
"Yeah?" He turned and looked at her fragile face; still a little pale.  
"What happened… when I was in a coma?" She asked. "For some strange reason it feels like Houjo was here… I'm so confused." She asked him and he seemed surprised and remembered what happened when Houjo came over.  
"He did… the day after you came in. He got me angry and I was going to kill him, your voice told me to stop, so I did reluctantly." He said half-heartedly.   
"I'm proud of you then." She hugged his arm lightly. "You didn't hurt him or any one." She nudged her head into his arm.   
"Hey come on now… I can't kill anyone in your era." He snorted.

They had a minute or two of silence. "When we return to your era…" She started. "Can we go shard hunting?" She asked nicely.  
"What? Why? We don't need them. I told you…" He was answering her but got cut off.  
"But I like to travel with you guys, and besides, we can't let Naraku get all of the shards." She explained and he gave a stern look.  
"But, are you even capable of doing that?" He asked. "You might be back in this place, and I can't stand all these humans." He told her and she frowned.  
"I'm sure I'm capable when I'm out of here. I just want to have some fun like we use to." She started to cry slightly knowing that we'll making him saying yes.  
"Gah… Why do you have to cry! Okay, okay! We'll go shard hunting, just stop crying." He said waving his arms around and she wiped her tears and smiled.  
"Thanks Inuyasha." She replied.

All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. When it opened they saw a doctor come in and wanted to talk to Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi, we need you to come with us for some tests now, are you capable of walking yet or do you need a wheel chair?" He asked her.   
"I don't know if I can walk yet but I'll try." She replied and sat back up with Inuyasha's help and got off the gurney. She stood for a moment but started to wobble and almost fell over but Inuyasha caught her.  
"I'll bring a wheel chair." The doctor said as he could see that Kagome could barely walk.  
"Okay sir." She said as she tried to get her own balance.

"What's a wheel chair?" Inuyasha asked.  
"It's a chair with wheels." She giggled and he snorted.  
"Makes sense, things here are confusing." He told her.  
"I know, things in your era are much easier then mine, but I've learned to live with it." She explained.

The doctor came in and told Kagome to sit down, when she did the doctor was strolling her away and Inuyasha followed.

"Sorry sir, you can't come." The doctor stopped him.  
"How come?" Kagome asked the doctor.  
"You're going in the lab for blood samples; he can wait in here in the waiting room but not in the lab." He explained.  
"Oh, I see, how long will it take?" She asked.   
"About 5 to 10 minutes, after that you may go around the hospital in the wheel chair on a walk and get some air." He replied.  
"That's sounds nice, is it okay with you Inuyasha?" She asked looking behind her.  
"Feh, hurry up." He said with a cocky attitude.

The doctor took her in and Inuyasha was edgy about it. He could barely see in the lab room and it annoyed him. 7 minutes past by and a different doctor took her out and Inuyasha walked over.

"We will page Miss Higurashi when we have results." She told Kagome and Inuyasha and went back inside the lab.

"What do you want to do now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
"Let's go outside, I'm tired of all these humans." He stated.  
"Okay let's go." She started to push the wheel chair but the blood that was taken out of her arm made that hurt and she winced; he growled.   
"Stop doing that, I can smell the blood they took from you so stop pushing yourself, I can handle it." He yelled at her in a soft way seeing how other people were in the room.   
"Okay, I'm sorry." She rubbed her arm.

Inuyasha took a few seconds to figure out how to push the chair. An old man pushed the door open for the two. Kagome thanked him and the man said he was happy to help.

After 10 minutes of going through the hospital they made it outside. They went on the side of the hospital and found a nice small pond for ducks to swim in. Kagome smiled happily for being outside, Inuyasha seemed a bit happy also. The trees blossomed, birds chirped, and unfortunately… three high school girls running over to them. "Oh great, it's those three." Inuyasha said in a pissed off voice. "What's wrong with them Inuyasha? Do you not like them?" She asked. "Uh well… kind of." He muttered.

"Hi Kagome! We're glad you're awake! How are you feeling!" They asked all at once and giving her hugs…  
"I'm fine; it's nice to see you guys." Kagome said happily.  
"That's good." Ayumi said smiling.  
"Um… Kagome? Who's he? He says that he was the cute little we saw a while back." Yuka asked.  
"Well… he's one of my best friends." She smiled and he jumped into a tree to rest a little but was still on alert for Kagome. "Did he say he was the little boy?" Kagome asked them.  
"I told them that I was a half demon already, they wouldn't leave me alone so I had no choice." Inuyasha snorted.  
"Great… now I'll have to explain why I'm never at school smarty." She sighed "Sit boy." She mumbled and he fell off the tree and face planted into the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted as he jumped in front of her growling.   
"Why did you tell them?" Kagome asked.  
"THEY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted in her face.  
"You could've left the room you know." She replied in a bored tone.  
"I'LL EXPLAIN TO YOU WHEN WE GO BACK, THIS IS STUPID!" He shouted and went back in the tree growling.

"Kagome… is he your two-timing, over possessed, hot-headed boyfriend?" Eri asked and Inuyasha fell out of the tree.  
"Is that what you call me when you in this era!" Inuyasha again yelled at Kagome.  
"That was before you re-killed Kikyou." She said. "I mean that was before you put her at peace!" She tried to say.  
"I didn't kill Kikyou! Naraku did! Damn you piss me off!" He shouted and this time jumped over the pond into a tree away from them.

Kagome Higurashi, please come inside. Kagome Higurashi, please come inside. The speaker from the hospital announced.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha seeing that he was still angry, she sighed and asked Eri to push her inside while Yuka and Ayumi follow. They did so and went inside to go to her room where a doctor would await for her. Inuyasha watched them go inside and he then felt a little guilty for yelling so much at Kagome. He should've been nicer, after all she did just get up today.

"Kagome, it seems that you should be good to go. But tell me, does this hurt." The doctor touched her lightly where the surgery was and she winced.   
"A little, but not much." Kagome replied.  
"In that case, I would like you to stay here till you get well. If you need anything just call us." The doctor said and left the four girls.

"Kagome, do you actually like that guy?" Eri said looking at Inuyasha from the window.  
"He has his moments." Kagome sighed.  
"How many, once a month?" Yuka joked.  
"Stop picking on him." Kagome said with annoyance.  
"We better go then, it's getting late." Ayami said as she looked at the sun trying to set.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome said and tried to stand up. "Hah, I can stand with no help now." She said happily and they all laughed.

They hugged her good bye and they left as the night came to take its place. When they walked out the hospital doors Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and walked over and went in the hospital. He went into the room Kagome was in and saw her standing at the desk looking at something, for a moment he didn't know but then remember about the picture. Kagome heard a sigh at the door and knew that it was Inuyasha; she had a feeling that he might be mad though.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; I didn't mean to make you mad like that." She said looked through the window.

"It wasn't your fault. I should've been easier on you; you just came out a coma today after all." He had a hard time pronouncing 'a coma' and she laughed lightly.

"Are you okay?" She walked to him and checked his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Yes why? What are you doing?" He asked and started to blush slightly.

"You're trying to take blame for today, usually you never do that." She looked at him curiously and smiled. "You're blushing Inuyasha, sorry." She removed her hand from his forehead.

"Feh, I am not." He said in a cocky attitude and blushed slightly more.

"Alright then, I'm not going to argue." Kagome said nicely and sat on the gurney. "Go to sleep Inuyasha. You're tired, I can tell." Kagome stated.

"I'm not tired." He folded his arms and looked at Kagome. "Stop treating me like I'm a…" He then just growled and Kagome looked at him.

"Stop treating you like you're a what?" She asked curiously.

"Forget it." He snorted in an aggressive tone.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and he looked at her.

Her eyes were apologetic and her brown orbs reflected from the full moon out the window. Inuyasha again felt a pain of guilt; this was annoying to him a little.

"It was fun when you were actually young Inuyasha, but I do know why you care about me." She looked out to the full moon. "It's because of how close you've gotten to me when you were in your child stage, and also because…" She looked at him. "I understand you more than the others." She then looked back outside.

"Mom… er… damnit… Kagome…" He was starting to get flustered now for sure.

Inuyasha sighed and left the room for a few minutes and then returned. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He said calmly and picked her up bridal style.

"Inuyasha, I can't leave the hospital." Kagome was trying to object.

"I talked to the humans, they say its okay." He said and walked out of the room.

When Inuyasha got out of the hospital, he told Kagome to remove the bracelet that made him look human. She didn't want to get him mad or stressed even so she just listened to him.

"I'm going to go slowly to your house so how do you want to be held this time?" He asked her.

"Wow, I get to decide?" She smiled. "Which is easier for you?" She asked him.

"You being on my back but you look tired so I don't know if you'll have enough strength to hold on." Inuyasha stated.

"Then this is fine." She said and snuggled her head his haori and he purred lightly and watched her smile.

"Alright then…" He said and then started to jump from tree top to tree top pausing on each branch for about 5 seconds to keep a smooth balance.

"Perhaps we should stay at your house for a few nights?" He started a subject to keep her awake till they got to the house.

"The new moon isn't going to be around for a couple weeks or so, are you sure you want to stay a few nights?" Kagome questioned his suggestion.

"I know… but I want to make sure your better before we return." He said calmly.

"I get it… okay then." She hugged his neck. "When we get to my house, do you want some ramen?" She asked even though she assumed to know the answer.

"No… tomorrow morning though." He answered.

"That's the first you turned ramen away, are you sure you're feeling alright?" She asked him.

"Kagome I'm fine, I just don't want you to waste what energy you have left." He then landed on the rooftop of her house and slid her in through the window and followed in after.

Kagome yawned slightly and then heard a growl behind her. When she turned around she saw Inuyasha looking at his picture of when he was sleeping. Kagome smiled and placed the picture her mother left at the hospital for them to see. Kagome went to her wardrobe and changed into her pajamas while Inuyasha was poking at the one of Kagome and him sleeping with Keya next to her. When he looked at Kagome she was already dressed for bed. Inuyasha just watched and sat on her chair in his dog style while she turned off the light. When she crawled into bed she looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"It's alright Inuyasha, it doesn't matter if you sleep with me or not." Kagome said and lifted the blankets for him to slide in.

"Are you sure, Kagome? I'm… not a little kid anymore, and you still trust me to sleep with you?" Inuyasha said confusedly as he removed his upper red haori and got into bed as well, but his back was toward Kagome.

"I know you aren't, but it wouldn't be right to just let you sleep on the ground. And yes, I trust you… Inuyasha." She brought her hands up to his ears and started to rub them gently with care.

"Thank you Kagome…" Inuyasha was purring up a storm and quickly fell into a deep slumber of sleep the he hadn't had for about 2 months.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome started to wake up and felt that Inuyasha was gone. She knew he didn't go far so she opened her eyes and looked. Inuyasha was looking through her clothes and placed her panties on his head. She tried really hard not to feel embarrassed and tried not to laugh.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked sleepily and scared the hell out of Inuyasha.

"Uh, uh, nothing?" He immediately removed her panties of his head.

"That really wasn't for you to play with." She said in a playful voice that sounded dangerous.

"Feh, I was just curious." He snorted to put on a tough act.

"Alright, let's go then." She got up from bed and stretched.

"Go where?" Inuyasha asked.

"To your era, I want to go shard hunting." She smiled and started to change.

"Already!" He asked.

"Yup, after all, I'm just your shard detector." She stuck her tongue out.

"Right… what ever, hurry up, tell your mom, and let's go." He said demandingly and jumped out to the well house.

After telling her mom that she was well enough to go to the feudal era she packed her stuff and went to the well where Inuyasha was waiting for her. Kagome's mother told her that she had to explain 'it' to Inuyasha soon. Kagome just tried to forget what she said.

Inuyasha had his thoughts on making sure Kagome would be safe even though she seemed okay.

"Okay Inuyasha, lets go!" She said happily.

"Give me the backpack." He said instantly.

"Huh? Um… okay?" She handed him the backpack and he put in on his back.

"Alright, now let's go." He said after he grabbed her bridal style and jumped down the well.

They were engulfed by the bright lights that always took the to the other time dimension called the feudal era. Inuyasha touched the ground of the well and jumped out with Kagome in his arms. He set her down on the grass and they began to walk to the village. Shippo saw them and lunged at Kagome but Inuyasha went in front of her and caught Shippo by the head and then placed him softly in Kagome's arms.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled at him.

"Feh, you out of all of us would hurt her if you jumped on her." Inuyasha said annoyingly while they were stopped in place.

"It's alright Inuyasha, I don't mind." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, you aren't going back to that damn place, do you hear me!" Inuyasha shouted accidentally and she frowned.

"Yes… I do…" She hid her eye through her bangs and started heading to the village.

"Kagome wait… I didn't mean to…" He tried talk but she kept walking.

He didn't mean to yell at her, he was just trying to be careful of her. Inuyasha wanted Shippo to do the same about her too. He wanted to make sure that nothing would happen so that she would have to go through that incident at the hospital again. He jumped to Kagome and only walked by her side not talking at all.

Kagome knew he was there but didn't care. She knew why he yelled at her. She was being too careless of herself and he was just trying to protect her. Kagome sighed and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She remembered that Shippo was in her arms but didn't care.

Inuyasha looked at her and she seemed that she forgave him now. He smiled mentally and then placed his arm around her waist so he could be more protective of her and such. When they reached Kaede's hut Shippo jumped out of her arms and Inuyasha released her as she removed her head from his shoulder. Inuyasha put her backpack down and stretched and saw Kagome heading off somewhere.

"Where are you going?" He asked trying to keep his voice tamed.

"On a walk, I'll be careful, okay?" She said nicely to him with sweet eyes.

"Nh…" he turned his head away blushing. "Fine, just hurry up." He snorted.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and made him blush even more as she left.

"Damn wench." He said and hopped into a tree to take a nap.

Shippo told Sango and Miroku that Kagome was back. They were glad and decided to cook something to eat. They noticed Kagome wasn't going to come in just yet and so they understood.

--

Kagome was walking around to try and remember the area some. It felt like ages since she was back and indeed it was. She wasn't there for 6 months but enough days to add could make it 7. She walked onto a hill and looked at the village with the trees surrounding it. She breathed in the forest scent. "I'm home." She whispered to herself. Her eyes shifted to the sleeping hanyou in the tree from far away. She frowned and looked at her right hand. "Do I really have to tell him…?" She asked herself and made her hand a fist then released it. She sighed and walked to the village to talk to Kaede who was picking herbs that helped cure illness.

"Hi Kaede…" Kagome said with a sweet smile.

"Ah… Kagome… it's great to see ye well. We worried for quite some time." Kaede said with her own smile.

"Do you want so help Kaede?" Kagome asked curiously as she bent down and winced at a little pain.

"Nay child, you should go to the hut and rebuild your strength." Kaede stated.

"Okay, but can I have some priestess clothing?"

"Ayw, its in the hut over yonder." Kaede pointed to a hut.

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome smiled and was about to leave. "Kaede…" She started.

"Yes child?" Kaede looked at her. She saw the confusedness in Kagome's eyes.

"Do you have any spells… that can…?" Kagome tried to find the words to say. "That can show ones true form?" Kagome sighed; she knew that gave it away.

"Is there something ye are not telling?" Kaede asked.

Kagome sighed and started to explain about what she was asking and what the reason was for. Kaede at times looked stunned beyond all reason. Kagome asked for Kaede to keep it a secret and she listened. Kagome smiled and thanked her and was about to trot away when Kaede started to talk.

"Does Inuyasha know?" Kaede asked in her serious tone but didn't look up to Kagome.

"No… he doesn't… I'm afraid to tell him because he would fully reject me…" Kagome said with a sadden tone with a tear starting to fall.

"Why would I reject you?" A hanyou said as he came from behind her.

"Inuyasha…? What are you doing, you were taking a nap." Kagome asked a little scared.

"Yeah, but I woke up obviously." He said in a cocky attitude but removed the tear from Kagome's delicate face. "Old hag, are you done talking to her?" He asked rudely.

"Aye Inuyasha... ye two should run along." Kaede said as she attended to the herb garden.

Inuyasha motioned Kagome to get on his back. She climbed on and he made sure she was on securely and started to walk away. Kagome told him she wanted to change and pointed him to a hut that had her priestess clothes. He gave her a nod and started to walk over to it and placed her down. Kagome went inside and found the clothes and changed while Inuyasha stayed out the hut to keep watch.

"Kagome, what were you guys talking about before I got there?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up to the sky.

"Huh?" She said curiously. "It was nothing… don't worry about it." Kagome said as she walked out and Inuyasha turned to look at her and smirked. "What is it?" She asked.

"You look like you actually live in this era Kagome." Inuyasha said as he put his hand to her chin. "You ready now?" He asked softly.

"Yeah… we can go now." She said nervously.

Inuyasha smirked and let her go on his back again and they walked to the hut where the others were.

"Where did you put my backpack?" Kagome asked.

"I placed it in the hut before I came to get you." Inuyasha replied.

"That means that they know I'm here already." She laughed.

"Hey, I would want to know too if I were them." He stated.

"Yeah, I know, which reminds me… Why **didn't** you leave the hospital when Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki were bugging you?" She asked.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"No, but you said you would." She smiled and placed her chin on his shoulder to watch where they were going.

"But I've told you I don't know how many times. You never left me when I was hurt. So I'm not going to leave you when you're hurt. So stop asking silly questions" He explained.

Kagome hugged him around the neck. "You're the best Inuyasha." She said in a soft tone.

"Tell me something I don't know." He snickered.

Kagome loosened her hug and Inuyasha noticed. He didn't want to say anything or let alone try. He just has to ask Sango to ask Kagome. It would be nice her them to have a women talk. They arrived at the hut only moments later.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted and rushed up to her friends.

"Sango!" Kagome said happily and Inuyasha placed her down.

The two women gave each other a soft hug.

"It's been a while Lady Kagome." Miroku said pleasingly.

"You have no idea." She then hugged Miroku.

"Indeed." Miroku's hand was inching to Kagome's rear.

"Don't even think about it." Inuyasha growled.

"Why what ever do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku said nervously. "I'm just greeting Lady Kagome, there's no harm in that is there?" He asked.

"There is if you try to be a pervert." Sango glared at him.

After a while if talking and lots of explaining outside the hut, Sango had a great idea.

"Kagome, lets go to the hot springs and have a bath?" Sango said happily.

"Oh wow, that sounds great!" Kagome turned her head toward Inuyasha. "Is it okay?" She asked him and it made him feel superior for the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, fine by me, but I'm taking to there and taking you back." Inuyasha stated.

"How about we take Kirara so you can just relax?" Kagome suggested.

"Alright." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yay." She simply replied and went inside the hut.

"Sango…" Inuyasha had a serious tone.

"Yes? What is it?" Sango asked.

"See if Kagome will tell you what ever is bugging her. She's been acting a little awkward since we've returned." Inuyasha calmly spoke.

"It's probably just because she hasn't been here for a while." Sango replied.

"I just want to be sure." Inuyasha looked serious and Sango knew that.

"Okay, I'll try." She said with slight concern for Kagome and Inuyasha nodded then jumped in a tree.

"Let's go now." Kagome said and Sango agreed.

"Come on Kirara." Sango said cheerfully.

Kirara meowed and transformed into her full demon size so Kagome and Sango could go on.

"Wait! Can I come?" A fur ball jumped on Kirara's back.

"Sure Shippo, okay, we're ready." Kagome smiled.

They took off to the sky and went to the hot spring. Kagome gave Shippo a good hair washing and he liked it. As he was finished he started swimming near some rocks away from the girls a little, Sango took the opportunity to talk to Kagome.

"Kagome, is something bugged you at all?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Sango confusedly and her friend sighed.

"Inuyasha is staring to get worried about you. Is something you're not telling us?" Sango asked and Kagome looked at the water and slowly nodded. "Can you tell me Kagome? I won't tell him for you." Sango said softly as she sat next to Kagome in the water.

"If I told you, you would only reject…" Kagome said simply.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome into a hug. "Kagome, I would never reject you, no matter what. No what's troubling you?" She asked.

"I'm…" She started to cry. "A…" She finished what she was saying but Shippo was singing loudly so loudly that the readers couldn't hear what Kagome said. (Yes I know you hate me. But it's fairly obvious.)

"Oh Kagome…" Sango stroked the crying young girl. "It's okay, but, why haven't you told Inuyasha? He would be thrilled don't you think?" Sango asked.

"No, he's known me like this every since a met him. Same with everyone else except my mother and… father…" Kagome said slowly.

"Okay, but, not to pressure you. How come you've never talked about it before?" Sango questioned.

"It hard to explain but my blood has been getting stronger… but I'm tired of people not know me for who I really am." Kagome removed herself from Sango.

"So you're going to reveal yourself?" Sango said surprised.

"Tomorrow morning Kaede and I are going to leave for a little bit… That's when I'm going to be returned to myself. Even if I'm afraid, I have to face it." Kagome sunk into the water.

"Inuyasha will still love you Kagome." Sango stated and Kagome nodded with slight hope. "After tomorrow morning, you better come back to us." She said seriously.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned.

"Don't run away from us, we aren't going to turn you away." She smiled.

"Okay but… promise me one thing?" Kagome was now the one who was serious.

"Sure, of course Kagome. What is it?" She asked.

"Well… I know that when Kaede takes the spell of me, it's going to hurt and so I'll be screaming and yelling a lot. It'll drive Inuyasha insane, so do you think you can keep him back?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and I will try are best. But when it comes to you, I doubt he'll easy escape our grasp." Sango laughed as she saw Kagome blush.

_Yeah, the night when Kagome was shot by Kikyou's arrow, Inuyasha told her that he loved her and Kagome told him the she loved him too._

_**Flashback to first story**_

_Inuyasha finally stopped looking at Kagome and sat against a tree barely 3 feet away from her and started to cry very little and put his face above her and just looked at her pal face._

"_I'm sorry Kagome; I'm such an idiot for not watching after you when you need it. I never had the chance to tell you how I felt about you." He laughed very little. "I was very happy when you came to my life; you taught me many things… like trust. You were the only one to show me that. Kagome I…" He stopped and closed his eyes. "I love you…" A tear fell from his face and landed onto Kagome's._

_Kagome then started to glow in a pink form and Inuyasha didn't even realize it. The arrow that Kikyou hit her with was a purifying arrow, it had no real affect on her because she was already pure hearted. It was the arrow alone that almost killed her because she didn't have all of her souls. But now she did, and brought her back._

"_I… love you too… Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly._

_**End Flashback**_

"Come on we should get going now." Sango said.

Suddenly Shippo smiled and looked toward the trees. He picked up a rock and threw it at the bushes. Sango and Kagome heard a painful yelling moan.

"Shippo! Don't hit me with a rock!" Miroku said and walked out of his hiding place and forgot about the girls.

"I suggest you don't turn around then." Shippo smirked.

"Oh crap…" He cringed his face.

"Sango, do the honors, you're dressed already." Kagome said sweetly.

"With pleasure..." Sango said happily and walked toward the monk slowly.

"Wait Sango please!" He said and for once wasn't looking at them. "I didn't watch you ladies take a bath, honestly!" He shouted.

"You letch, like we're really going to believe you." Sango glared holes through the back of his head.

"Kagome, I know what you are, but allow me to deal with Inuyasha." He asked in a serious tone.

Kagome was finished putting her clothes on and when she heard him say 'I know what you are' she gasped. She walked forward and in front of Miroku and looked at him. He even looked serious at her, to prove he wasn't lying.

"Deal with him how?" She asked curiously as she bent down in front of him.

"Once you leave with Kaede tomorrow morning, let us know so we can leave the hut. When Inuyasha is the only one left inside, I'll put a seal on it to keep him in. We all know that he could rip us apart if we stayed with him." Miroku gave her eye contact.

"Okay, thanks Miroku." Kagome smiled and stood up. "Well, we should go now that way Inuyasha won't get worried or mad."

"Yeah, you're right Lady Kagome." Miroku said and stood up walking away Kagome and Shippo were about to follow in pursuit but cringed when she remembered. "Something the matter?" He asked Kagome.

"I forgot I have to ride Kirara back or Inuyasha will have a fit." Kagome cringed again at the thought.

They all laughed at her expression and then they all tried to imagine the hot headed hanyou being his overly protective self. Miroku nodded and continued to walk away and went to get some wood while Kirara transformed and the girls plus Shippo got on her back and they left for the hut so Inuyasha wouldn't know.

They arrived back at the hut then got of Kirara. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went inside that hut while Kagome just looked at Inuyasha. He was still in the same place with his eyes closed. Kagome knew him and if he got a good sleep, let alone nap. It would be anywhere close to Kagome to where he could inhale her scent. She laughed at the thought of it and Inuyasha opened his eyes to see her looking at him. He jumped down in front her barely a foot away and he glared at her.

"Why are you laughing wench?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, you just looked cute up there, pretending to sleep and all." She smiled.

"Feh… I-I wasn't trying to sleep." He blushed and scratched his nose.

"I know, because you were pretending." She said and reached for his ear.

Inuyasha tried to move his head away when she kept trying to reach them. After a minute or two she got them and started to rub them softly. Inuyasha was melting now and wanted her to stop because it wasn't the place.

"Kaaaagoooomeeee…" He whined softly.

"Yes?" She asked still rubbing his ears.

"Caaaan you pleeeeaaaaseeee not doing this here?" He whispered so the others wouldn't here him.

"Aww… okay." She smiled and stopped.

"Thank you." He sighed with a smile though he wanted her to rub his ears again now.

He picked her up bridal style and she shrieked when he jumped into the sky to somewhere else. She didn't expect it that much. After a few minutes Inuyasha stopped under the god tree. Inuyasha sat down with his eyes closed leaning against the tree and with Kagome in his lap. She smirked at knowing why he did this; he just wanted more attention because they had their privacy.

Kagome removed herself from Inuyasha's lap and stood up for a second. Inuyasha whimpered slightly and looked at her to find out what she was going to do. She walked behind Inuyasha hold his back from the tree and placed herself between the two. Inuyasha was now leaning carefully on her chest with a small smile. She brought her hands up and started to massage his ears differently from moments ago near the hut. Inuyasha was melting against her now as he started to purr up a storm.

Kagome was curious about something that dogs did and wondered if Inuyasha would do the same. Kagome brought a finger and thumb to the bottom of his ears and slowly moved he hands up so her finger and thumb would be at the tip of his ear. Inuyasha's foot twitched a little and Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha wondered she was laughing and looked up to her face curiously.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Watch, look at your feet okay?" She told him and he nodded.

Kagome again brought a finger and thumb to the bottom of his ears and slowly moved he hands up so her finger and thumb would be at the tip of his ear. And again, Inuyasha's foot twitched.

"That felt weird…" He stated. "Do it again." He said pleasingly and she only laughed.

"I bet if scratched your stomach, your leg would move like your foot." She said in a pondering tone.

"No, don't you dare…" Inuyasha tried to sound serious but Kagome had his ears. "I'm not a damn dog." He simply said.

"But you're part demon dog." She grinned as she left one ear to massage his ear while her other hand walked on Inuyasha's chest and slowly went to his stomach under his rib cage.

"Kaaaagoooomeeee." He said in a whining moan.

Kagome started to slowly scratch his stomach and his leg was starting to twitch. As she went a little faster he started to kick ground with pleasure. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. After two minute of scratching him she stopped as well as with his ears. Inuyasha looked up at her face above his and glared. All she was smile and kiss his forehead which made him blush slightly. It was rarely when they kissed but they made sure it was never in front of others or else Inuyasha would be a stupid cocky bastard.

"Don't do that again." He still tried to glare at her with a small blush.

"If I can't, that means I won't rub your ears anymore." She challenged the mighty Inuyasha.

"Come on Kagome…!" He whined at her. "Just not the scratching?" He drooped his ears. "I don't like moving my leg, it annoying but pleasurable when you scratch my stomach.

"Okay, I won't." She smiled as she removed herself from the tree and Inuyasha. "Let's go, the others might get worried." She explained.

"Alright…" He got up and picked Kagome up as well and walked to the hut where the others were.

They all started to eat dinner; ramen was made for Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had rice balls, Shippo and Kirara had fish, and Kagome had some chips. After they ate they all went inside to sleep. They all had their corners; Kagome shared hers with Shippo while Sango shared her with Kirara. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the corners near the entrance of the hut; Inuyasha had his sword lean against his chest as did Miroku with his staff and they all went to sleep as the fire dimmed down through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I was asleep the whole day so I forgot to udate. If you haven't noticed,I try to update every 5 days.

* * *

Sequel Chapter 5

Morning came up and Kaede walked in and tapped on Kagome. She woke up groggily and saw Kaede, it was time. Kagome nodded her head in agree and grabbed Shippo. She walked over to Sango and shook her shoulder slightly. Sango opened her eyes and saw Kagome; she nodded and got up with Kirara. Kagome sat Shippo down in Sango's arms and left the hut. Sango woke Miroku up and the two humans and two demons left. The hanyou was awake and was listening to their movements. When they left hut he opened his eyes. Suddenly they started to talk.

"Alright..." He heard Miroku and then Miroku touched the hut. "That should keep Inuyasha inside if he tries to go off for Kagome." Miroku stated.

"Yes, but lets hope that if she screams, she won't sound like she's in pain." Sango mumbled.

"Kagome is strong, but for this? I don't know." Shippo yawned.

Inuyasha was now alert and curious about what's going on outside. Kagome's scent was getting farther and now he hears the other talking about her like she's going to be put in pain? He started to growl with anger and tried to escape the hut but is zapped him and he fell back and got angrier.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO KAGOME!" He snarled in a violent tone that scared the hell out of Shippo.

"Relax Inuyasha; Kagome will come back safe and sound." Miroku said calmly.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TRAP ME IN HERE!" Inuyasha yet again, snarled dangerously.

"To make sure you don't try anything if you hear her." Miroku replied.

"Miroku, you do remember that she might take a while so she can get use to it. I'm sure she'll be a little afraid, especially from Inuyasha." Sango whispered to Miroku.

Inuyasha became wide eyed at that. "WHAT'S GOING ON! **WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER!**" He shouted and tried to break the spell.

Inuyasha even grabbed his Tetsusaiga and tried to bring it down. Nothing was working and he was going insane like a wild animal. Snarling and clawing at the hut trying to get free. Shippo was scared to death of Inuyasha now. Miroku, Sango, and even Kirara were starting to get a little afraid. Shippo was thinking about transforming into Kagome to trick Inuyasha to calm down but he knew Inuyasha would kill him.

"Shippo, I know this is going against what Kagome said, but go find her and tell her that Inuyasha is going insane!" Sango told Shippo.

"Right!" Shippo nodded at left quickly looking for Kagome and Kaede.

* * *

"Are ye sure you want to go through with this Kagome?" The old women ask standing in front of Kagome.

"Yes… I am." Kagome spoke nervously.

"Alright then..." Kaede brought her hands up and did a chant.

Kagome felt herself pulsing slowly; it started to pick up faster. Kagome started to kneel down in somewhat pain. Kaede closed her eyes from this point on so she couldn't watch the transformation and pain. Kagome was getting nerve signals surging through her body. Her nails started to grow into claws. She immediately brought her newly clawed hands to the top of her head. The ears she hasn't used in so many years coming out of her head in the shape of black triangle dog ears like Inuyasha's. She clutched her head now screaming for twice the pain. It was it felt like her skull was going to crack because her high senses were coming to her now.

* * *

"That must be Kagome…" Miroku simply spoke as he heard the screams.

"Poor Kagome…" Sango cringed her face.

"**_KAGOME!_**" Inuyasha did NOT like this one bit.

He didn't even know what was happening to her and that was pissing him off. He tried both the Wind Scar and transforming it into the red blade to break the spell. Neither worked and he was losing his patience immensely. He was lucky he still had Tetsusaiga or else he would have surely transformed into his demon stage.

* * *

Kagome's screams quieted down and she moaned a little. It was only a couple of seconds the seemed like hours of pain. She stood up with her eyes closed for a minute. Kaede opened her eyes and looked at Kagome in amazement but didn't gasp or it might frighten Kagome.

"K-Kagome…?" Kaede questioned.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes from looking at the ground and turned her attention to Kaede. The old woman saw her eyes and glazed of mid toned amber between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes. Her height merely changed a few inches to where she now the height of their monk friend, Miroku. Her hair glistened pure black through the morning sun light and its length went beyond her waist to her rear such as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's did. Kagome cocked her head over and gave a toothily grin but a hint of nervousness still.

"Ye look outstanding Kagome…" Kaede nodded with her answer of statement.

"Thank you Kaede." Her voice sounded a little different as in slightly more mature. She looked at her claws and moved them a little. "It's been a while." She sighed.

Suddenly out through the brushes was a determined little fox demon. He stopped when he was three feet of Kagome and was shocked. He didn't know who that was till he looked at Kaede for the moment. Kagome turned her body and face to him so he could judge her even though she was afraid to be denied and Shippo looked back at her.

"Mama…?" Shippo said staring at her face. He was still getting use to calling her that and she was too. Kagome gave a small nod with a small smile. "MAMA!" Shippo lunged himself on her knowing that she wouldn't have heart problem anymore with the blood kicked in. Kagome smiled.

"Shippo, you were supposed to stay with the others…" She said softly then Shippo let a small gasp out.

"Inuyasha is going crazy in the hut! He's terrified of you getting hurt because he over heard us saying that we hoped you be okay!" Shippo took a quick breath and began again. "He then stared to panic asking what was going on and now he's trying to bust through the hut! He was snarling and growling and everything like a wild animal mama!" Shippo clutched onto her priestess shirt.

"Inuyasha… Kaede, I must…" Kagome started but Kaede cut her off.

"Go Kagome, and be careful though." Kaede said in her serious tone.

"We'll meet you back at the hut if it survived!" Kagome said and started to run full blast at a fast rate. If Kagome wasn't holding Shippo, he might've fallen off when she made sudden moves pass the trees and bushed.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting beyond pissed off and his blood was boiling at extreme high rates. Inuyasha looked around the hut, looking for a way out. It was hopeless with it having a spell on but he couldn't care less. He wanted to protect Kagome what ever they were talking about. But now that he heard her scream he couldn't think. He just wanted out and wanted to find her.

* * *

Kagome made it to the hut within 3 minutes and heard Inuyasha snarling dangerously. Shippo jumped out of her arms and she ran toward the hut. She went to where the seal was placed and removed it with her priestess power and went inside seeing Inuyasha going crazy somewhat.

"Inuyasha!" She ran to him which was like three steps away and hugged him tightly. "Please come down! I'm right here Inuyasha!" She shouted and Inuyasha froze stiff.

"K-Ka-Kagome…" He hugged her tightly but he didn't see her face so he didn't notice that. But he noticed the little change in her scent but knew it was her.

"Yes Inuyasha… it's me…" Kagome said softly.

"What happened? Why did you scream? Why is your scent…" He stopped when he pulled her into his eye sight and got a good look at her and he grew surprised and a little afraid as he let go of her. "You're a… a…" He was caught in his words when he looked at her.

Kagome eyes grew scared as she forgot about her transformation. She started to walk backwards with locked eyes with Inuyasha. He didn't move at all. Kagome backed up all the way to the entrance of the hut. She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked and when she gave him eye contact at her beautiful eyes for he had seen the black ears, but not eyes and so he was stunned but accidentally gasped.

That made her cringe and she turned and ran away blindly through Inuyasha's forest. Sango shouted for Kagome but she didn't listen to her. Sango looked at Miroku and slapped him.

"Why did you gasp at her!" She yelled.

"Her eyes were so beautiful that I couldn't help it. She took it wrong unfortunately." Miroku said guiltily.

Sango walked inside and saw Inuyasha still looking like he was frozen. She walked up to him and slapped him as well and he growled at her.

"What did you do to her to make her afraid!" Sango shouted at him.

"I-she- what the hell happened to her!" He shouted.

"That's her true form! She turned into today because that's what she asked Kaede to do. She was screaming because it probably hurt! She wanted time alone to adjust to it before she came to see us! She came to calm you down and to repay her you look at her with a frightened face!" Sango bellowed. "I for one thought you would be happy she was a hanyou, JUST… LIKE… YOU!" Sango glared at him and left to have a walk and Miroku followed her with Kirara.

"She's a… hanyou… just like me… and I looked at her like I was scared…" He sighed. "Damn I'm an idiot." He said and walked out to see Shippo sitting down, looking at him.

"What?" Inuyasha glared.

"Just apologize to her, when I first saw her… I looked at her for a second but immediately hugged her. So she would know that I accepted her. You and Miroku made her feel unaccepted. Sango, Kirara, and I accept her, even Kaede!" Shippo said a little annoyed to him.

"Yeah, yeah… shut up… and don't you dare follow me." Inuyasha said aggressively and ran off.

"He's hopeless when people want to give him helpful advice." Shippo sighed and went inside the hut.

* * *

Kagome was on the god trees' branch crying softly. Inuyasha could smell her tears and it hurt him because he most likely caused it. He found her and she was indeed crying and it tore him apart. Kagome caught his scent and barely looked at him. She jumped down and about to make a run for it until he spoke.

"Kagome stop!" Inuyasha shouted and she now froze in place.

She put both feet on the ground with her head lowered down. Inuyasha slowly approached her carefully. She didn't move no matter how much she wanted to. He was now in front of her and she saw his waist down.

"Kagome, look at me…" He said softly as he brought his hand to her chin. Kagome looked at him slowly in the eyes and saw him calm and concerned. "I'm sorry about my actions toward you… I really didn't expect to see you like this…" Inuyasha started and she drooped her ears but was immediately drawn into an embrace from him. "Why… why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"I-I was afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore…" She started to cry.

"Idiot…" Inuyasha pulled them apart slowly and looked into her eyes. "I will ALWAYS love you… do you understand?" He asked her seriously. "Remember what you said? That it was better to judge by not **what** they are, but by **who** they are?" He started to smirk now and removed the falling tears of her face. "I already judged you a long time ago and it came to the conclusion that I love you." He said sarcastically.

Kagome looked at him and searched his eyes and remembered.

_**Flashback from first story**_

_Kagome got off from the bed and knelt down to him and whispered in his ear. "We love you for who you are not what you are, remember that." She said. Inuyasha looked up to her with sadden eyes of happiness. Kagome lightly smiled and picked him up and tucked him in her bed. Kagome on the other hand just slept on the ground against the wall. She figured Inuyasha would want to sleep alone._

_**End Flashback**_

She hugged Inuyasha happily and they shared the embrace. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said happily.

"And about Miroku… he wasn't afraid either, he was stunned on how beautiful your eyes okay?" He told her.

"Okay… but… your eyes are more beautiful than mine." She pouted and he laughed.

"I doubt that… but I know one thing for sure…" He said as he placed his head on the curve between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"What might that be?" She asked.

"Your scent is more intoxicating to me and I can barely resist it." He smiled and started to kiss her neck.

"Inuyasha…" She sighed.

"Okay, I'll stop. But don't be surprised when I do take you on." He smirked.

"I'm not going to be easy now that I'm in hanyou form again." She blushed and turned away then started to walk. "Let's get back now. I wasted a whole day with you." She teased.

"Oh… right… it's just terrible to be stuck with me?" He asked.

"Yup!" With that said she bolted into a run and it caught Inuyasha off by surprise but chased her.

"Hey! Wait up will ya! You got a three second start!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"You whine a lot." She giggled and slowed down to a walking pace as did Inuyasha.

"And you scream a lot." He smirked.

"Sit boy." She sighed.

THUD

"Wench…" He mumbled in the dirt.

"Serves you right..." She stuck her tongue but petted his head playfully. "I'm going to bed so good night Inuyasha." She smiled and walked inside the hut and saw Miroku bent down in the Japanese style for asking forgiveness.

"Lady Kagome, please forgive me for my earlier actions when I saw you… I was just…" Miroku said apologetically but Kagome stopped him.

"It's alright Miroku, I know…" She looked away from Miroku and in her corner and Shippo jumped into her arms and lap happily.

Kagome smiled and she nudged his face with hers in a loving way. Now Shippo can be considered her pup. She asked if he was cold and he nodded no and they drifted to sleep in the corner. Kagome was sitting against the walls edge with her leg bent and close and her arms in a cradling position with Shippo in it. She had her face next to Shippo's and he had his small hands on her as he rested his right cheek on the left side of her chest.

Inuyasha shortly walked in and did a light growl checking in. Then he left to find Kaede with an evil idea in his mind. It took about 15 minutes to find her but he did.

"Yo, old hag…" Inuyasha spoke to her.

"Yes Inuyasha, what is ye went?" She asked annoyed.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Depending on the favor, perhaps." Kaede looked curious.

Inuyasha whispered the favor into her ear.

"Aye, when do you want me to do this? I will need sometime to get things arranged." She informed him.

"Can you have it ready by tomorrow morning?" He asked and she nodded yes.

"But it will be different from yours, alright?" She questioned.

"Okay, see ya." He then jumped back to the hut where the others where all now asleep. He looked at Miroku on his right. Sango was down in the other right corner with Kirara. On he looked to his left and saw Shippo curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag. Wait… where's Kagome? He started to panic as he noticed she wasn't inside.

Two arms snaked around Inuyasha's neck from behind and they whispered. "Boo…" to him. He calmed and turned around to look at Kagome and she started to kiss him passionately and he slowly started to do the same. After 30 seconds they broke apart and Kagome nudged her face against his chest. "Why did you retreat to the village Inuyasha?" She asked barely in a whisper. "I had to ask Kaede a question is all, sorry if I worried you." He said into her ear and she just nodded in his haori and not question him any further.

Inuyasha picked her up and say in his corner and laid Kagome in his lap and stroked her hair softly. Kagome remembered about Shippo and then whispered to his ear. "I have to get Shippo. I'll sleep next to you so the monk won't get ideas." She told him and he nodded. She crawled off his lap and grabbed her pup quietly and then brought herself to Inuyasha's side with Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha brought his arm behind Kagome and around her waist.

Inuyasha placed his chin on her head and inhaled her scent, he loved it. He loved her and everything about her. Now she's a hanyou, better yet a dog hanyou even. He smirked at that but started to come to realization.

'_She's given me so many clues that she was a hanyou, how come I never really noticed till now…?'_ He asked himself and started to remember sometimes.

_**Flashback from first story**_

"_You're saying that we humans are disgusting?" Kagome tried to sound a little hurt.  
"No… I didn't mean it like that!" He whined like a little kid and went to hug Kagome saying that he considered himself as a disgusting human.  
"No you're not." Kagome simply said.  
"Yeah! Just look at me!" He took three steps back and looked serious.  
"I am looking at you. I see a young hanyou who can't accept the fact that he's part human. You're not a disgusting human. **I remember the pain that you've been through just because they pick on you but its okay**." Her voice was soothing and calmed Inuyasha down who was sitting on the ground pouting._

_**End Flashback**_

He stiffened little, she had been put through pain yes, but hers was worse he was sure of it. Kagome was still awake and felt him stiffen so she nuzzleded her head into his chest and he began to soften a little.

"What's wrong…?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"It's nothing… go to sleep…" He then nudged the top of her head with his chin.

"You're going to sleep too…" She sounded like it was a command.

"Feh… I won't…" He simply replied in the same whisper tone.

Kagome started to purr in a low tone and nuzzled her head again into Inuyasha. He was starting to get drowsy and his eyes became heavy. Kagome knew it would work and continued to purr a little longer. He soon fell asleep and when he did she stopped purring and soon went to sleep just as well. Shippo just cuddled more into Kagome as he could.

Miroku watched the whole thing from where they started kissing. He was easily amused at it but saddened when they kissed for only 30 seconds. He couldn't hear anything they said but he didn't care. He enjoyed the little show and soon started to sleep as well as everyone was inside the hut.

* * *

Morning came around and Inuyasha woke up by the sunrise. He started to open his eyes and mentally cursed at the sun through the entrance of the hut. He felt something shift next to him and looked down. Kagome was still in the same sitting position except her head was on one of her shoulders making an easy access to claim her. Inuyasha did his best to resist the biting and started to just nudge her there to wake her up. She softly moaned and opened her and looked at Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha removed his face from her neck she started to stretch a little. She set aside Shippo and stood up to stretch her entire body. Inuyasha did the same and walked out to see Kaede. It was time and he smirked thinking of the pleasure he would have.


	6. Chapter 6

I only have like, 32 reviews man. You know I'm typing up like... Chapter 19 on my computer? There's going to be someone named Hikari soon, I think. (Don't know what chapter). Um you guys meet Kagome's father. Something happends to Kaede... Shippo had a friend... -cuts it off there-

* * *

Sequel Chapter 6

"Ye know she'll be angry?" Kaede questioned.

"Yeah I know… hey Kagome, come out here real quick." He grinned and she walked out yawning.

"Hi Kaede, Inuyasha what do you want?" She asked.

Kaede started a chant and Kagome looked in her direction seeing beads glow. Kagome became wide eyed and started to back up. Kaede sent the beads at Kagome and they formed a necklace around Kagome's neck.

Kagome tried to get them off but couldn't.

"Go ahead Inuyasha, choose a word." Kaede simply said and Inuyasha looked at Kagome evilly.

Kagome made a run for it and Inuyasha shortly followed.

"GET BACK HERE KAGOME!" He shouted.

"NO!" She tried to go faster.

"DAMNIT KAGOME! WILL YOU JUST **_HEEL_**!" He shouted.

Kagome's body froze and started to lift into the air and Kagome freaked out. Kaede shortly caught up with them.

"Sit and heel…" Kaede laughed lightly. "Inuyasha's rosary beads make him fall while Kagome's make her float." She again laughed.

"Good idea Kaede. SIT BOY…!" Kagome shouted.

**THUD**

Suddenly come fell to the ground from the floating and she growled at Inuyasha then stomped off to the hut angrily. Inuyasha came out of the spell and sat up laughing in amusement and pain. Kaede and Inuyasha soon left to the hut.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted through the whole forest and she a loud **'thud'** from where she left.

"What was that about, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he came out from the hut and noticed her red rosary beads.

"Stupid Inuyasha gave me a_ 'heel'_ command." She grumbled. "SIT!" She shouted again and heard a louder **'thud'** mean he was trying to run and get closer.

"I take it you're not happy about this?" Miroku chuckled and she glared at him.

"Yeah sure, if I like floating in the air!" She growled again. She was about to say _'sit'_ but then all of a sudden.

"HEEL!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome shrieked.

"YOU BASTARD! SIT!" Kagome was cranky.

**THUD twitch, twitch**

"Wow… after 4 _'sit'_ commands, he's still alive? I'm really impressed." Miroku laughed.

"Shut up monk…" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome! Call it truths already!" He whined.

"Fine…" She said irritated as her spell wore off like his did.

Miroku laughed at them both. They turned their attention to him and growled. He ran back inside the hut and coward in fear. Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off and looked at Kagome. She was just laughing at Miroku's expression.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She stopped laughing and looked at him curiously.

"Will, you… um… come with me later tonight with your backpack?" He asked.

"How come…?" She asked.

"Uh… you'll see…" He nervously told.

"Okay then, I suppose at nightfall?" She raised an eyebrow still confused.

"Yeah, sure…" He said after blushing and jumped off into a tree.

Kagome watched him jump away and suddenly a small fur ball jumped on her and made her fall over.

"Kagome let's play!" Shippo shouted happily.

"Hmm… okay…" She touched his nose. "You're it…" She smiled.

"No fair!" Shippo laughed and started to chase her.

Shippo almost got her once because she almost fell but did a back hand-spring and landed on her legs and continue to keep running. Shippo finally jumped on her and caught her. They both laughed for quite some time. Kagome and Shippo lied on the grass and he cuddled into her. She wrapped her arm around him and brought him into a hug.

"I like you as a human mama… but…" Shippo trailed off as he was hugging her back.

"Hmm… but what Shippo?" She asked.

"I like you better as a hanyou." He nuzzled himself into her.

"Good… I'm glad." Kagome brought a smile on her face.

* * *

Around noon time and so Kagome made some ramen for everyone but some fish for Kirara. Inuyasha wasn't going to move from his spot and Kagome growled.

"Don't make me say the 's' word!" She shouted.

"Don't make**ME** say the 'h' word!" He replied and she growled more.

She set her ramen down and picked up Inuyasha's and walked over to the tree and jumped on the same branch as him and glared. He just smirked. "Thanks wench." He said nicely. Kagome smirked and brought the ramen to her side like she was going to drop it. Inuyasha whimpered and his ears drooped. "Kaaaagoooomeeee…! Give me my ramen!" He whined. Kagome started to tip his ramen now and Inuyasha whimpered a little louder but the others couldn't hear. They looked like dots to each other (too far away). He gave her a sad puppy face and she smiled. "That doesn't work Inuyasha." Then went up to him and brought her mouth to his ear and whispered. "But it does make you look cute, here's your ramen." She handed it him nicely and he smiled. "Thanks… Kagome…" He started to munch down on his ramen and she jumped off the tree to go eat hers.

She walked and found hers half eaten already and she looked at Shippo and he smiled. "I should've known you were going to do that." She laughed and finished hers.

* * *

After everyone's lunch they did their own thing. Miroku went womanizing, Sango went to watch and beat the crap out of him. Shippo and Kirara played in the grass. Inuyasha was in the tree taking a slight nap under the shade. Kagome was on rooftop of the hut trying to soak up some sun. Inuyasha said that they would start shard hunting after the day of the new moon which was in a week.

Shippo was starting to get bored playing in the grass with Kirara so he jumped on the hut and started to crawl on Kagome's stomach to take a nap. Kirara did the same thing and went next to Shippo on Kagome's stomach. Kagome opened an eye and looked on her stomach to see the two demons lying on her stomach and closed eye again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw how Shippo and Kirara were on her stomach. It was rare to find everything so relaxing. Not a demon attacking the village, no shards around, not anything. It was nice to enjoy the quietness of the forest wind passing by. Inuyasha took a long sigh and went back to his nap. Or so he thought…

* * *

"You stupid letch, get away from me!" The young demon slayer yelled.

"But Sango, you know that it wasn't my fault. I've told many times that my hand is possessed!" The young monk shouted to the slayer.

"What ever…" She tossed the subject aside. "Where are Shippo and Kirara, and where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"We're up here…" Kagome said tiredly.

"That was a short nap." Shippo yawned.

"Meow…" Kirara mewed. (If that's even right…)

Kagome stretched and so did Shippo and Kirara stretched on her stomach. They both jumped onto her shoulder as she got up and then jumped down in front of them. Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and purred. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and Kagome just stretched.

"Aren't those the same beads Inuyasha has?" Sango asked and Miroku started to laugh a little.

"Yes…" Kagome grumbled. "He gave me a command even." She growled a little.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Watch…" Kagome said in a whisper and showed them a wink then started to walk a little bit. "Bye guys, I'm going back home for two weeks!" She said happily and a little loud for Inuyasha to here.

"Bye mama!" Shippo played along.

"Take care Lady Kagome." Miroku said pleasingly.

Kagome waved and started to walk toward the well and that didn't work with Inuyasha.

"YOU AIN'T GOING HOME! HEEL!" He shouted.

**FLOAT**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she started to float about 8 feet in the air. She was going to say the sit command on him but that would've been painful so she just growled.

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and landed on the grass in front of where Kagome was now falling to but landed on all four but stood up slowly scowling at Inuyasha. She took two steps back and smirked. "Sit boy…" She said cheerfully.

**THUD**

Kagome laughed and returned to the others. "There, that's his command." Kagome said with slight annoyance.

"You guys can keep each other in check now." Miroku joked and Kagome growled. He screamed like a school girl and hid behind Sango.

"You should growl at him more often." Sango whispered.

"Yeah, oh well…" Kagome shrugged. "Wow, it's already becoming nightfall…" Kagome sighed.

"I'll cook dinner tonight, okay Kagome?" Sango check to see if it was alright.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a neutral voice.

"Huh? Oh… okay… Sango, you don't have to make mine and Inuyasha's, I'll make ours later okay?" Kagome told Sango.

"Where are you going to go Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll be back before midnight at least." Kagome joked.

"Okay then." Sango smiled.

Kagome went inside and left out a few things for them to eat and laid out her sleeping bag for Shippo just incase and then grabbed her backpack and headed out of the hut with a small glare at Miroku. Inuyasha took her backpack away and turned to the others.

"If you follow us I'll tear your limbs off! I can smell you guys if you leave this damn hut!" Inuyasha shouted at them, more specifically at Miroku and Shippo.

"Inuyasha don't be so harsh, Sango will make sure they'll stay at the hut." Kagome told him and turned her attention to Sango and the others. "I honestly don't know why he's like this." She explained.

"Let's go…" Inuyasha said and jumped away.

"Kay…" She nodded and waved to the others and jumped away after him.

"Maybe their going to be mates…?" Miroku questioned.

**WHACK**

"You're such a pervert, Inuyasha wouldn't even say anything if he was stupid." Sango glared at him.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were still running and Kagome knew this path, but didn't understand why.

"Inuyasha…" She tried to ask.

"Yeah…?" He said calmly.

"Why were you so uptight with the others?" She asked.

"Feh, it was none of their concern." He snorted.

Kagome slowed down into a walk and Inuyasha noticed and so he did the same.

"Why did you slow down?" He asked as he walked beside her.

"Why are we coming here?" She asked him.

"Uh… you'll know…" He started to blush slightly.

"Hmph, does this involve anything perverted?" Kagome asked.

"No… kind of… I don't know… judge it when I say so!" He started to get a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean to make you embarrassed, I just wanted to know." She said in a low voice.

"Kagome, you know I can't…" He started but she cut him off.

"I know, I know_, 'I can't always ask ahead of time because it's too odd and it's not my style.'_ I know…" She mocked him then smiled.

"You bitch." He chuckled.

"Yup…" She laughed. "But really, you shouldn't let your pride get the best of you." She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know…" Inuyasha sighed because he didn't want a lecture.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome got to their destination, which was the hot spring. Inuyasha put down Kagome's backpack down beside a boulder. He sighed and he looked at Kagome for a second.

"Kagome… I know this is going to be weird for me to ask but…" Inuyasha paused for a minute but then continued. "Can you… erm… wash my hair as I bathe?" He blushed and looked away.

"But Inuyasha, that means I would see you naked…" Kagome didn't really care since she had to bathe him a lot when he was stuck as a five year old, but he's older now.

"Yeah… I know, but you've seen me take a bath so many times already." He said sarcastically.

"You forget I would have to get naked too smart one, it's not like I want my clothes all wet…" She raised an eyebrow.

"I won't even look at you." He looked straight at her face so she would know he was telling the truth.

"Okay Inuyasha... okay." She smiled gently in defeat.

She turned around for Inuyasha to remove his clothing. He then walked into the water and started to swim into the deeper area where he almost drowned once.

* * *

_**Flashback of first story**_

_He jumped in the water near the deeper area. Kagome remembered that the older Inuyasha couldn't swim very well still so she knew that this Inuyasha probably couldn't even swim yet. _

"_Sango, hold Shippo!" She said passing Sango the little kit and jumping in the deeper area. She easily grabbed Inuyasha; it was only estimated to 7feet deep where he was. When she got to the point to where she could touch the flooring and theirs heads were above water she walked to the shallow end of the springs near Shippo and Sango._

"_Inuyasha, what were you thinking!" Kagome shouted but not to scare him. Inuyasha just moaned a little because he almost drowned but flattened his ears from Kagome's worried yet angered voice. Kagome made him look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked him a lot softer as he took two steps away from her and sat in the water with his back to her._

"_I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to make you mad." He said in a low voice.  
"Inuyasha, I'm not mad." She plainly said to him, he looked over his head and gave her a confused look.  
"But… you sounded… angry." He stammered. "I wasn't, I was just afraid. Don't worry about this though; it happened before, right Shippo?" She looked to Shippo who was now on an inner tube.  
"Yup…! You saved me too Kagome!" He jumped on her shoulder and hugged her. _

_Inuyasha felt a little better knowing that she wasn't angry at him. Then felt an even better knowing that it happened to Shippo before, so he didn't feel like a little idiot._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"You remember it, don't you?" Kagome asked him. She already unclothed herself and sat in her normal spot leaning against the boulder under the water that covered her chest down. You could only ser shoulders up as her hair was tied in a bun some it wouldn't get wet.

"Yeah, I was stupid. I think I was just trying to show off." He laughed.

"You ARE a show off." She giggled. "Dunk your head underwater and come here." She told him.

"Yeah… alright…" He dived underwater and swam to the shallow area started to walk toward Kagome obediently.

He stood in front of her but it was alright because waist down was under water. He bent down doggy style and turned his head away from hers.

"So what do you want me to do now?" He asked.

"Just turn around facing your back against me and take a seat." Kagome said as she was being careful of her words.

Inuyasha turned around and sat like he was told. He was two feet away from Kagome and so she sighed because he was a little too far. She grabbed Inuyasha sides and brought him to barely five inches away and felt him stiffen. (Water makes people lighter, duh.)

"You know I couldn't reach that far." She sound annoyed.

"It's not like I want you to get mad at me." He replied in a low tone.

"Just pretend it's like old time and just relax." She softly in his ear and he started to loosen up. (Probably a little too much though.)

Kagome grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair softly. She started with the back of his hair and worked toward the top of his head.

"Inuyasha, can lean back so I can reach your head?" She questioned.

"Mhmm…" He leaned back a little.

Kagome carefully washed the top of his head and made sure she watched out for his sensitive ear. Inuyasha started to purr softly which made her smile. Kagome told him to close his eyes so she could rinse out the shampoo. He obeyed her and so he closed his eyes and felt the run down his face gently and even drop off his bangs. He was so relaxed that if anything were troubling him, wouldn't exist anymore.

She told him she was going to put some conditioner in his hair. He didn't respond because he was lost in his own little world of pleasure; she already knew that because she was being gentle on purpose. She repeated the same steps and rinsed his hair after warning him again. She then whispered in his ears that she was done. He sighed at the fact she was done and heard her leave the water. After she was dried off she then placed her clothes on, she told Inuyasha do the same.

"Kagome, can you dry my hair?" He asked nicely.

"You can do that Inuyasha." She smirked but didn't look at him because he was still naked as he walking out the water.

"If I dry my hair I would get you wet in the process of drying myself." He pouted.

"All right, your loving this aren't you." She grabbed a towel and walked toward Inuyasha forgetting he had no clothes on but she didn't even bother to look down so she didn't care. She reached over Inuyasha's head to dry it and went behind him to off the rest of his hair.

"Will it help if I said thank you, besides; I bet you like this too?" He smiled.

"What ever Inuyasha, get dressed." She told him as she walkednear her backpack and sat down beside it with her eyes closed for a while till he got dressed.

Inuyasha put his clothes on and then sat in front of Kagome in dog style. Kagome opened one eye like she was bored and looked at him. She knew he wanted something was but she didn't know what.

"Can you brush my hair?" He asked as he looked curious.

"Why is it you want so much attention tonight?" She asked as she grabbed a brush.

"What? I can't show some type of affection to you?" He said slyly as he kissed her.

"Okay, okay, come here and turn your back to face me though and sit." She demanded.

**THUD**

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome winced.

"No… it's alright…" Inuyasha sighed and looked forward and wasn't suppose to. (Does he ever say that?)

Inuyasha was about two inches away from touching her female area (A.k.a. Private area.). Inuyasha took scent of her and was started to get aroused. He sat up quickly and shook his head out of it and attended to what Kagome said with a deep blush.

Inuyasha turned around and sat. Kagome told him to scoot back toward her a little more and he did. She gently brushed his hair that draped over his backside. "Inuyasha, lean back again so I can get your bangs." Kagome told him. He did as told once more and leaned into her chest. She blushed a little but started to brush his bangs. He purred again and Kagome felt his vibrations. She finished brushing his hair and put the brush away and Inuyasha was still leaning against her. She smiled sweetly and went after his ears and started to massage them this time it more gentle than usual. Inuyasha didn't expect that and once again, melted into her body.

"Are you going to tell my why you've been such an affectionate puppy now?" She asked smoothly.

"Why can't I just show my affection for you? Your liking our alone time without the others aren't you?" Inuyasha looked at her with a sad face.

"Oh Inuyasha, you know I do. Hey,can we can go see Keya and the other pups?" She asked happily.

"Kagome… I know how much they mean to you but…" Inuyasha stopped talking for the moment.

"But what…?" Kagome asked.

"You're a hanyou now…" He looked at her and she dropped her ears to the side. "No, it's not a bad thing. It's just that, if I can't resist your scent, what makes you think Kouga would?" He asked her. "He would try to mark you and I don't want that to happen." Inuyasha growled softly.

"So let me guess, you want to mark me?" She said sarcastically.

"…" Inuyasha blushed again.

"You know I wouldn't care if you just asked Inuyasha." She kissed his forehead.

"You… you mean… I can?" Inuyasha's ears perked up in happiness and she smiled.

"Yes Inuyasha, you can." She looked at him sweetly.

"Kagome, you do know it's a step of being mates right?" Inuyasha asked so that way if she didn't know, she wouldn't be mad.

"Yes, Inuyasha… I wasn't born yesterday; I just transformed back into a hanyou." She smirked and thought of a small evil scheme on him. "Of course… if you don't want to be mates I'll understand. I am just your shard detector." She said in a sad tone to trick him as she started push Inuyasha forward gently and got up.

"How the hell can you say that…!" He asked. "Fine, I'll prove it."INuyasha got up and turned her around and nipped her nose to show pure demons that she was his; but humans couldn't see the mark.

(Dogs: Male biting female on their muzzle/nose signifies that she is his and has to obey him. A/N: I've done research on dogs and wolves previously, so yeah.)

Inuyasha then looked calm but serious and bit her neck to show everyone that she was taken if any even tried to claim her. Kagome winced for but calmed down when Inuyasha started to lick the trickling blood that flowed out of her body. It was her turn to mark Inuyasha to show the he was taken. After licking the blood off his neck they kissed each other for a minute.

After that, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's backpack and put it on his back and grabbed Kagome bridal style and jumped from tree to tree the hut. When they arrived there Inuyasha set her down for a second and removed her backpack from his back and placed it inside to show the others that they had came back. He picked Kagome and again and went to the god tree and went to a branch and sat on it with Kagome leaning into him. He removed his haori and put it on Kagome to keep her warm even though his arms were around her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes…?" She asked.

"Happy birthday…" He smiled and she gasped.

"That's right… it is my… but how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"You really think I would forget?" He asked.

"My mom reminded you the day we left didn't she…?" She grinned.

"Feh, damn wench, you figure things out too easily sometimes." He chuckled.

"Hey, since you marked me, does that mean we can see Keya and the other pups?" She looked at him excitedly.

"Okay, but how about in 2 weeks after we start with the shard hunting again at least." He settled in agreement.

"Yay!" She hugged him with excitement.

"Now, go to sleep Kagome..." Inuyasha told her.

"Okay, thanks Inuyasha, you really are the best." She cuddled next to him.

* * *

"Inuyasha…" She said softly.

"Yeah…?" He asked.

"Happy anniversary..." She smiled and he pulled looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Since today was my birthday, that means it's been three years since we've met each other." She started to giggle. "I just realized… you tried to kill me on my birthday." She laughed.

"Hey, lay off, how was I supposed to know? Back then I just wanted the damn jewel and… yeah…" His voice started to die down.

"Okay Inuyasha, good night." She nudged her head into his chest.

"Yeah, night Kagome…" He placed his chin on her head and they went to sleep.

* * *

I guess I have to stop uploading chapter here till I get... 50 review comments, that's all.

xxBBxx - Sorry, I enjoy this cliffies, I don't think there'll be anymore till Sesshomaru slits Kagome around chapter 13 I think.

Inu's2hotmiko - No I don't think 'update soon' or 'update update update' bugs me. So you don't have to be afraid of me, I only bite my friends, well... a guy.

DM180 - I can try to squeeze Shi/Kag family moment, I think there's one in chapter 8


	7. Chapter 7

Okay... someone who's reading my stories told on me to my friend that I was being mean and not posting for them. I shall rip your head off and fee you to my iguana! Joking, oh well, it's all okay with me... I'm only going to update this one though, i need a break from the other freaky ones.

By the way, I'm thinking of making another story. But in the story, Kagome get turned into a little girl and loses her memory thanks to Naraku. I don't know whether or if I should make her a hanyou or not. What do you guys think?

Oh, I forgot to mention about this story... There's Inuyasha and Kagome fluff in like... every chapter, well. I don't think there's any in that one chapter whereTacoma and Kagome try to fight to the death. Actually, I think that chapter is sad at the end; I think I was even emotional at the end when two people die. A demon gets killed and a hanyou. But, does it mean it's Tacoma and Kagome? you have to wait four chapters to find out. Hehe... yes, you might hate me.

* * *

Sequel Chapter 7

(A week has passed from the last chapter okay?) Inuyasha woke up from the coming sunrise and stretched his bones and a few cracked. He cracked his knuckles and then his neck. Wait, something was wrong. He looked around the hut where everyone else was and everything seemed normal. Turning his head to where Kagome slept, she wasn't there. As he saw the sun coming over the mountains, he heard Kagome scream and felt her pain. Everyone jumped awake and Shippo literally jumped; three feet in the air even. Inuyasha told them to stay and he ran out to find her.

Kagome was hiding in the trees and bushes yelling and screaming in pain. Her hands to her dog ears that were disappearing and were reappearing as human ears on the sides. Her claws were slowly growing smaller into human nails. The fangs turned into normal teeth but had 4 wisdom teeth. Eyes turned back to the chocolate brown human eyes. Her hair went from pure black to her original raven color. It was painful for her because she's barely transformed a lot. After one or two more transformations she would be used to it. She climbed into a tree and into a branch and grumbled at forgetting her time of transformation. She put her hands on her head and starting to think to herself.

"Kagome, where are you!" Inuyasha shouted looking around.

"G-Go back to the hut… I'm alright, s-so don't worry!" She shouted from the branch.

"Where are you! Show me where you are and I won't say the 'h' word!" He shouted in worry and anger.

"Fine!" She shouted; if he said 'heel' it would be a LONG drop and might kill her.

Kagome jumped from branch to branch going down. She stopped on the last branch that was 2 feet above Inuyasha's head and sat dog style on it.

"Happy…?" She asked not looking at him.

"I smelt a change in you scent so I…" When he turned around and looked at her and gasped. "Ka-Kagome, you're a human!" Inuyasha said quite loudly and hurt her ears.

"Good thing too or else that would've hurt my ears even worse." She grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me it was during the day time? You didn't even tell me that it was today!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's because I forgot, okay!" She looked directly at him with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha felt her anger mixed with sadness and jumped into the same branch. "I'm sorry." He wiped her tears away and hugged her.

"Inuyasha, can I go to the other era?" She asked softly.

"Don't you feel safe with me?" He asked.

"I do, but, you transform tonight, so I was going to tell you to come with me." She explained.

"Alright then we can leave after we get your bag. Do you want me to go get it so the others won't see you?" He asked.

"Uh-huh, I know that they've seen me in human form ever since the beginning, but it's still awkward that they would see me this way with me as a hanyou now." She explained.

"Okay then…" Inuyasha picked her up and jumped down then placed her on her feet. "Go to the well and I'll be there shortly." He told her and ran to the hut but not in a hurry.

The others saw Inuyasha come inside the hut and looked at him. Inuyasha didn't even notice them looking at him. He was just grabbing Kagome's backpack and started to leave the hut.

"Why was Lady Kagome yelling?" Miroku asked.

"Why are you taking her bag?" Sango asked.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up! It appears that Kagome is human during the day of the new moon so we're going to her time for the day because I'll be transforming tonight." He said and walked at the hut and started to run.

Shippo growled a little with some annoyance but shook it off. Sango and Miroku found it amusing that he growled and they wondered why.

"Why did you growl Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh… it's nothing." Shippo smiled. _'I just don't want to be calling Inuyasha papa soon, but oh well I guess I can like it.'_

--

"Seems no ones home… strange…" Kagome said curiously and looked at the refrigerator for a note. "Oh, they went on a week trip, how rude!" She joked sarcastically. She didn't mind because she wouldn't be allowed to with Inuyasha around.

"Buyo…" Inuyasha sneered and started to walk up to the cat. Kagome watched from the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Don't tease the cat too much today, okay?" She chuckled for a second.

"Aww, how come…? Don't tell me there's a 'cat curse' because that old man already explained it the day before the panther demons came!" He growled.

"Relax Inuyasha; I don't want you to tease the cat because you complain that it hurts when he scratches you. So if he scratches you today then you're going to feel the pain tonight in your human form.

"Feh, I'm not weak like that!" Inuyasha pouted and Kagome sighed. She could tell he was trying to show off because of his emotions at the point. "When are you going to change back Kagome?" He asked softly without looking at her and petted Buyo.

"Same time you'll transform into a human. The day of the new moon is bad; I transform during the day while you transform during the night." She replied just as soft. "Inuyasha, I'm going to take a bath right now, okay?" She checked it through him so he wouldn't peep.

"Sure, um Kagome…?" He had a nervous tone like before.

"Yes Inuyasha, but I'll do your hair tonight when you're human." She replied to save Inuyasha the trouble.

"That's long, why do I have to wait?" He pouted and she walked toward him.

"It's because it makes it easier for me without your cute little doggy ears." She said in a teasing voice as she massaged them slowly.

"Nh… Kaaaagoooomeeee, stop…" He whined. "I want to torture Buyo…!" He whimpered and Kagome released him with a smile.

"Just be careful…" She warned him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Inuyasha said happily as he grabbed Buyo's legs.

Kagome went into her room to grab some clothes for after her bath. She turned on the hot water and it filled up the bathtub. She stripped off her clothes and went into the warm water with pleasure. She just wetted her hair when she heard a loud yell of pain and sighed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted through the house and ran to the bathroom to her.

"What happened?" She sighed and looked at him._ 'I can't even take a bath in peace here.'_

"Buyo scratched me." He whimpered as he showed her his left hand.

"Ugh, Inuyasha…" She was going to fight with him but decided not to. "Just give me 5 minutes to wash my hair and I'll take care of it okay?" She requested her time nicely.

"Okay…" He whimpered and sat near the bathtub where she was but his back toward her.

"Inuyasha just go into my room." She sighed.

"It's already starting to bleed." He whined.

"That's surprising to see you whine like this." She sat up in the bathtub and grabbed his left hand to see four small claw marks that began to bleed.

"Well it hurt…" He pouted.

"That's not what I meant." She looked at the small wounds. "There's no damage really nor a claw stuck in you so you'll be okay." She said happily and licked the blood off his hand. (Dog instincts; not humans… She's allowed to lick his and Shippo's blood only, same with them.) "Now go to my room and I'll take care of it soon." She told him.

"Alright…" He sighed as he got up and went to her room.

Kagome sighed deeply after he left and so she just quickly washed her and stepped out of the tub and dried off. (If I remember correctly, Kagome has a normal type bath tub and also a Japanese type bath tub. In the third episode they show her in one type and then they show her in another one after she had a fight with Inuyasha about Kouga kidnapping her.) She put her clothes on and looked inside her room to find Inuyasha there sitting and looking at his new wounds from the cat. She told him she was going down stairs to get the antibiotics. She didn't notice, but she transformed back into a hanyou and heard Inuyasha yell loudly. She sighed and walked up to see a human form Inuyasha whine in pain about the wound.

"Oh, you're human…" She touched the top of her ears to see if she was in hanyou form. "That figures, alright give me your hand." She said in a bored tone.

He gave her his hand obediently but whimpered. Kagome grabbed the antibiotics and dabbed some on a cloth warning him that it might sting a little. She quickly cleaned the wound and placed a water proof bandage on top. He was still complaining about it. He laid on her bed to try and keep his mind off it and she just stroked his hair.

"Want me to run a bath for you now?" She asked softly and he only nodded.

Kagome left his side to go run some water for him in the other tub. She found the right temperature for him and left it so it could fill the bath. She would return in approximately 5 minutes to turn it off. She went to check on Inuyasha to see if he was okay and he was in the same position as before.

"Inuyasha does it still hurt?" She asked quietly as she rubbed his back a little.

"Yeah, the pain won't stop." He mumbled.

"Get up." She ordered him and he listened.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's left hand and started to concentrate. Soon, Inuyasha didn't feel any pain at all. He understood what happened, Kagome transferred it to herself. Since they exchanged blood by marking each other that one night, they could tell each others emotions. Also, they could take each others physical pain. Kagome winced at the sudden slight pain and Inuyasha noticed.

"You didn't need to do that Kagome." He spoke sternly and she smiled then stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh well, deal with it." She stood up and went to the bathroom and turned off the water. She walked into her room. "Inuyasha you can go take a bath now." She told him as she sat at her desk and watched him.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked confusedly.

"Just call for me when you're ready." She smiled.

"Kay…" He nodded and went into the bathroom.

Inuyasha stretched and started to remove upper clothing. He cracked his back a little and his neck as well; he's done that more often because of her _'sit'_ commands. He then removed his hikamaand set them aside with his sword and other clothes. He walked over to the bath and placed his hand in to test the water. He was more cautious about the bath in this era because you could make it really hot which he hated. He remembered the time when Souta tried to put him in and shuddered at the thought. He checked the temperature and it seemed fine so he got in and started to relax on the side of the bath edge after he dunked his head underwater. Few minutes later he called for Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm ready." He told her as she came in.

"I should teach you how to wash your hair Inuyasha." She laughed lightly.

"Then you would ruin the chance of seeing me naked." He said slyly.

"Don't I see enough of you already?" She back fired.

"Maybe, but I haven't seen enough of you." He smirked.

"Well you aren't going to." She teased.

"Bitch..." He did a human growl and she laughed.

"Yup…" She replied to finish their argument.

Kagome did the usual and softly wash his hair with gentle hands. Inuyasha had his eyes closed the whole time and enjoyed it. She slowly dumped water onto his head and Inuyasha felt it drip off his face just as slow. After a few minutes she was done and told him she was going to bed. Inuyasha stopped her and asked if she could dry his hair. She turned to him to see him standing out of the water as he dried his body off. She mentally growled at herself from the thought of getting turned on by him drying himself. She walked behind him and dried his hair off. She finished quickly because his dog ears weren't in the way. She told him to put his clothes on as she started to walk out the room. He felt slight anger coming from her but didn't understand why. Why she mad at him?

Inuyasha got his clothes on and grabbed Tetsusaiga, and then headed to her room. He saw her lying under the covers with the lights still on so he knew she was awake. He closed the door and saw her ear twitch. He turned off the light and sat on the end of her bed. He didn't want to bug her because he felt that she was still a little mad.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go to sleep?" She asked as she felt the worried emotion coming from him.

"Why, aren't you mad?" He looked at her softly.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm just mad at myself, come on and go to sleep." She said tiredly and brought the blankets out so he could crawl in.

"You know I don't sleep in this form Kagome." He told her after he crawled in.

"Only because you don't feel safe but… 'No demon will come after you here' remember?" She whispered in his ear.

_**

* * *

Flashback to first story**_

_Kagome heard Inuyasha rustling in her bed and couldn't stay still, she knew he was awake and couldn't fall asleep._

"_Inuyasha… go to sleep, it's almost midnight." She said in a low voice.  
"But demons might come after me if I sleep in this form." He whined as he popped his head over her bed to see her.  
"No demon will come after you here." She simply said.  
"I smelt some earlier but they were weak." He let out a small childish whimper then Kagome smiled. _

"_Come here." She simply said. _

_Inuyasha whined a little more and got out of her bed but took the blanket down with him like it was his blanket and went toward her. _

"_Are you cold Inuyasha?" She asked concernedly and he nodded._

_Kagome took the blanket for a moment and folded it so I could be his size. She wrapped him inside the blanket and asked if that was better. When he nodded she motioned him to come closer and she picked him up and secured him safely in her arms. He instantly snuggled his head into her body of warmth. _

"_Still think that demons will get you?" She whispered in his ear.  
"No, I know that I'm safe now. Thanks mommy." He said._

_She smiled at him then rested her head on his and they closed their eyes to go to sleep._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Inuyasha remembered that and so he nodded to her. He noticed that her arms were around his waist and chest and was against her body and felt her breath tickle his human ear.

"So go to sleep." She whispered again and nipped his ear.

"I don't want to." He refused.

"Inuyasha no one will come after you." She told him.

"Why does it matter if I go to sleep or not tonight, you don't bug me in hanyou form?" He asked getting angry.

"It's because I don't want you to feel threatened when you're in this transformation." She said sternly to him as she nudged her head into his neck to inhale his scent.

"Okay then Kagome… I'll go to sleep for you." He leaned his head on hers.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She purred softly to help them both go to sleep. _'That was a true reason Inuyasha. But the real reason why is because the demon side of me was getting too strong.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

He was bored as morning came; he looked at Kagome and saw her asleep with Shippo in her arms. A smile crept onto his face when he got up to go take a walk. Something caught his interest, it was a scent; a weird scent that was familiar but couldn't tell what it was so he decided to go investigate. Behind some trees he saw blue orbs circling around a woman. At first he thought it was Kagome but it wasn't, he was easy to tell by the scent. She smelled of grave soul and dirt, he didn't understand; was she the living dead?

The woman looked at him with sad and cold eyes; it sent him a chill down his spine. She walked toward him slowly and he stood still with a sign of confusion and fear. Placing a hand on her on his face gently; the warmth wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, you've came to me." She spoke softly.

"Ki-Kikyou…" He stuttered as he looked at her.

"I knew you loved me, and not my reincarnation." She summoned a cold smile.

"No, you're wrong…" Inuyasha tried to move but his body said no. He didn't have control of his body.

"If so, why aren't you leaving then?" She laid him down and she lied on him.

"…" He averted his eyes. _'Why… why can't I move!'_ He asked himself.

Kikyou kissed his lips and went toward his hikamaand was sliding them off. "Finally Inuyasha, finally we can be together." She grinned nicely and he growled angrily.

"Get away from me!" He said dangerously.

"Inuyasha, you know you want it." She said soothingly and touched his member and rubbed her hand against him.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled and he started to get aroused and his member erected.

"Worry not, we shall soon be mates." She removed her pants and removed her shirt as well then towered over Inuyasha.

"Stay away, leave me be, I have a mate! I'll kill you!" He was frustrated and Kikyou sat on him and slid him inside her and his seedswere released almost instantly.

"Not a full mate yet at least..." Kikyou said mischievously.

"Get off of him!" Kagome said dangerously as she charged at Kikyou knocking her off of him.

"He loves me, why come?" Kikyou asked as she stood up.

"Why you…" Kagome started to growl but then a scent caught her and looked at Inuyasha.

"That's right Kagome, you should smell it; we already mated." She grinned evilly.

"No…" She looked at Kikyou and was about to strike at her.

"Die, Kagome…" She released a spiritual arrow to pierce her heart. "You will not live this time because of the demon part of you." She laughed manically.

"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha… wake up…" Kagome said before disintegrated.

* * *

"Gah!" Inuyasha shot up on the bed sweating and panting insanely.

"Inuyasha what's wrong!" Kagome said with concern flooding through her eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and immediately hugged her like a life line to not let go.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? It was just a bad dream." She stroked his hair to calm him down.

"A dream… no… it was a nightmare!" He said with a trembling voice.

"It's okay, calm down." She soothed him and his panting slowed down. She knew he was terrified, but from of what?

His breathing started to come normal after a few minutes, he looked at his surroundings. He was in Kagome's room, the sun was up, and Kagome was stroking his hair. He looked at his hands, they were clawed; he was in hanyou form. Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome slowly and got up to look at the window. (Dude, I would be freaking out to! It had Kikyou in it!)

"Inuyasha, do you want to talk about it?" Kagome asked softly as she sat on her bed looking at him.

He felt her concern and didn't want to worry her. "I'm sorry Kagome…" He whispered.

"Huh…?" She asked confusedly. "Come here and lay down." She patted on the bed.

Inuyasha nodded and sat down her bed and sighed. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and he lied on her lap. He turned over to lay on his left side to face the wall with his head still Kagome's lap. She still had her hand on his right shoulder.

"I woke up in the hut seeing you and Shippo sleeping. I went outside and caught a scent so I went to find out… to find out what it was." He paused for a minute and closed his eyes shut. "I followed it through the trees and found Kikyou." He felt Kagome stiffen slightly but she relaxed some. "I don't want to go into details… but…" He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled his head into her lap more to where his head touched her stomach. "She put me under some type of spell, I couldn't move my body and she…" He gritted his teeth. It may have been just a dream, but it felt too real. "She defiled me… you, you came to stop her but she killed you during your attempt." He finished. (I guess… you can call it rape on his account.)

Inuyasha felt somewhat ashamed because of the dream. Wondering what she would say to him, he only held onto her and waited. She could easily reject him because of Kikyou and remove their mark. Would she do such a thing? He felt a hand leave his shoulder and he started to sadden. Then he felt a hand caress his cheek and looked up at her. Inuyasha saw her smile sweetly and was a little confused.

"It's okay; it was only a dream Inuyasha. And you're not defiled by her." She then did a small pout and brought her face a little closer to his. "You really think a dead woman can kill me easily?" She asked as she tried to act superior because she stuck her nose in the air with her eyes closed.

"Heh, course not." He smiled and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hmm… I know what to do, I'll make you some ramen, okay?" She asked and he nodded and released her.

Kagome started to go out the door but Inuyasha called her back.

"Kagome…" He said quietly.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"In the nightmare… she tried to claim me as her mate. You and I both know that a mark is a step of being mates, but mating as you know with another person can over rule the marking…" He tried to find his words.

"Yes, I know…" She said calmly and sat next to him on the bed.

"That's why… I have a request for you…" He gulped nervously.

"Why kind of request?" She asked curiously.

"Will you, be my mate, completely. I understand if you wish to decline toward me." He said and looked at her and she giggled a little.

"You're afraid of someone taking me as well as I'm afraid of someone taking you." She stated and he nodded. "Yes Inuyasha, I accept your request." She smiled. (Like she wasn't?)

"Thank you Kagome, really." He looked at her happily.

"But first…" She stuck up a finger and heard his stomach growl. "It's ramen time for you." She gave a toothily grin.

"Yeah… right…" He chuckled and they both got up to the kitchen for their morning food.

* * *

Hey guess what, there's a lemon in the next chapter. oo; let's see... chapter eight... hey... doesn't Shippo scare the crap out of Miroku? -evil toothily grin-


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in a good mood since I have 50 reviews and my leg cast off. So I decided to upload a chapter.

* * *

Sequel Chapter 8

Kagome was in her room lying down and Inuyasha was playing with Buyo downstairsagain. He pulled on Buyo's tail instead of his paws, not like it made a difference.

"Inuyasha, stop torturing Buyo or else I'll say the _s-i-t_ word!" She shouted and quickly heard Inuyasha fall over something. "Idiot…" She sighed and went to investigate what happened.

She looked at him dumbly because it looks like he tripped over the small dinner table. Inuyasha got up and rubbed his head. "Stupid era…" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome only rolled her eyes and went back upstairs, Inuyasha followed.

Kagome went into her closet to put on a new shirt; she couldn't decide so she just grabbed a priestess outfit much like her grandfathers. When Kagome took off her shirt Inuyasha just walked in and starred.

"Pervert..." Kagome said plainly as she removed the shirt from herarms to put on the whiterobe on. It reminded her of a robe for karate or something.

"Hey! I'm not that damn monk!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, I know, you're much worse." She snickered asshe removed her pants and placed them somewhere else and went into her closet for something else.

Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Oh really?" He asked casually.

"Inuyasha control yourself or else you might get turned on." Kagome teased playfully.

"Too late…" He smirked as he laid over her.

(Sigh, here comes a lemon, I'm not good with them)

Kagome started to get aflame because of Inuyasha's scent was telling her that he was doing the same. He removed therobe that Kagome placed on not long ago leaving her in her bra and underwear. He growled at her bra and easily cut it off with his sharp claws. Inuyasha removed it from her body as well and threw it to the ground and then started to lick her nipple on her right breast as he massaged the other one. Kagome moaned in pleasure as he soon started to nip at it. Slowly he decided move his hands down to her lower body and cut her underwear off with his claws and tossed it aside as well. Inuyasha slowly started to kiss his was down to her female canal. He could smell her fluids were starting to come forth and decided she was almost readyso he leaned over her body again and started to kiss her lips passionately.

She took the opportunity to make them switch positions so now she was on top of him. It appeared that Inuyasha had too much clothes on for her taste, so she decided to remove his haori and white shirt without parting lips with Inuyasha until for air. "I think I'll have to remove your hakama." She growled soothingly and she placed her hand softly on his member. It didn't make a big affect on him because hishakama was still on, but it did affect him. "Kaaaagoooomeeee…" Inuyasha moaned out as he was being tortured by Kagome's soft touches and whimpered a little. "You're going to get me hard if you don't stop. It's uncomfortable with hakama on." He whined. "Aww… the poor Inuyasha…" Kagome placed a menacing yet sad face on and slowly removed hishakama off really slow, which was driving him insane. She laughed with a smirk and pulled them even slower. He then started to whine in a somewhat in pleasurable pain. "Kaaaagoooomeeee... you're torturing me…!" He complained and when Kagome removed hishakama completely and leaned over his body and nipped his ear and whispered. "I love to torture you; after all, we're hanyous." She grinned and nipped his ear again.

Inuyasha sat up and glared at Kagome as he forced her to lie down under him again. "If you like to torture me… then I'll torture you." He said slyly as heleaned over Kagome and kissed her passionatelythen slipped his first two fingers inside of her nub, making her arch her back as she groaned in pleasure in his mouth. Kagome didn't want to get all the fun so she moved her hand toward hisperineum and moved backwards toward his testicles to cup them. Inuyasha was giving her a content growling moan as she gently drag her claws up his shaft. Inuyasha winced at the soft touch, but undoubtedly enjoyed it. He growled as Kagome stopped. She smirked and started to do itrepeatingly again as if she was petting him. Inuyasha couldn't control his body urges much longer because he was alreadyin such bliss.

Soon he couldn't handle so much pleasure now and grabbed Kagome's hand and brought over her head to make her stop which made him stop playing with her, but he was soon going to change that. Inuyasha went to bring his face to hers and bit her lip to make her open her mouth. Kagome ignored what he wanted for a while. He frowned and Kagome brought her lips to his. Inuyasha again bit her lip in the process and she allowed it. Inuyasha was thrilled and explored her mouth but being careful. Inuyasha then placed his body on top her more and slid himself inside the now wet entrance. Kagome winced and growled when he was sliding inside her and Inuyasha relaxed himself when he felt her vibration of growls.

Inuyasha slowly and fully placed himself inside of Kagome. He paused every few seconds so they could get use to it. Kagome wanted to tease him. "You're as slow as a cat mating a turtle…" She laughed (I don't want to even imagine that). "Oh really…?" Inuyashagrowledat the insult and went faster. Kagome wanted to piss him off now more and so she yawned as if it was boring. Inuyasha glared but smirked. He knew she was doing this to make him go faster. He did as she wanted and started to thrust himself inside her and she arched her back. Inuyasha was even enjoying it and thrust himself in her more faster and harder inside her as she tried to keep her moans suppressed. Inuyasha wanted to hear her moans and place his lips onto to hers, making her mouth part open she started to moan and felt it go into his mouth and made him moan. Inuyasha's urges were pushing his limits too far and his seedling were reading to burst at any second. Only after two more painful thruss Inuyasha released the seeds that came from his member and into her body and they both felt it. They stopped at that point and Inuyasha removed himself out of Kagome's body and just laid there on top of her. She didn't complain because she too was tired now. There was just one more thing he wanted to do to Kagome.

He untwined his hands from hers and brought them to her ears and massaged them tiredly. Kagome moaned softly for a minute and then began to purr quietly. Inuyasha smiled and rested his head next to hers. Kagome licked his neckwhere the mating mark wasand then soon stopped todecide that she was going to take a nap. Inuyasha thought the same thing and brought the blanket over them. Before Inuyasha rested he pushed himself off her body and she looked at him.

"Get comfortable Kagome, because I'm going to take a long nap on you." He smirked.

"Okay, how about a 4 hour nap and then we'll go to the other era after I take a bath? Then in the other era you can take one with Miroku." She asked.

"That's sounds okay with me." He simply replied.

Kagome turned on her right side and set her alarm clock on. She then lied down on her stomach and got comfortable. Inuyasha asked is that how she was going to lie down and she nodded. He then slowly laid against her back and entwined their hands and fingers over their heads and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

(4 hours have passed, Kagome took her shower, and the hanyous just returned)

Miroku was out womanizing as Sango, Kirara, and Shippo watched. Sango was getting mad at him and thought of an idea and whispered it to Shippo who agreed. Hehad a big grin on his face.

"Ah, ladies, one at a time, one a time..." Miroku smiled.

"Monk, what's my future?" A woman asked.

"You we'll be bearing children of course, would you consider bearing mine?"

A **_man_** came in front of him. "I'll try to bear your child but don't hurt me because I've never done it before." He said. (HAHAHA! ROFLMAO!)

"Gah! I'm sorry s-sir; I… g-tot to go now… Sango!" Miroku ran towards her and she was cracking up.

"That was funny." Sango laughed harder.

"Be quiet he's coming." Miroku shuddered.

"Teaches you a lesson, doesn't it?" A familiar voice came out of the man.

"Huh…?" Miroku looked at him confusedly.

**POP**

"Haha!" Shippo laughed.

"SHIPPO I'M GOING TO SUCK YOU UP IN MY WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted.

"Uh-oh… MAMA!" He yelled, not sure if she was even around.

With in seconds she was there because she was in the village already. She was right behind Miroku and was growling dangerously. Miroku turned around and saw a pissed off Kagome and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. He started to back up and bumped into something that was also growling dangerously. Again, Miroku looked, and now he saw another pissed off hanyou that we all know to be called Inuyasha. Sango was watching from a few feet away till Miroku ran behind her in fear. The hanyous smirked and left towards the hut, growling was just a warning for him to not mess with their pup.

* * *

"Mama, you smell different." He looked at her and then at Inuyasha. "Did… did you guys mate?" He asked Kagome.

"Yes Shippo, we did…" Kagome answered.

"So that means Inuyasha is my papa?" He looked at Inuyasha now.

"Yeah, who'd you think I was going to be? You're grandpa?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hah! I got a mama and a papa!" Shippo cheered and jumped on both of their heads. But he stopped on Inuyasha's head.

"Inuyasha is most likely going to hide the fact that I'm his mate though." Kagome laughed and then felt an arm around her waste.

"No, now I have an excuse to keep you closer than before." He smirked and nipped her ear.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get so cocky with my ears Inuyasha, their off limits to…" She was cut off.

"To everyone except me." He chuckled.

"Hey! What about me? I can't touch them!" Shippo whined.

"Well, yeah, him too." Inuyasha huffed. _'But only I get to massage them.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yay!" Shippo shouted with joy and hopped onto her head and started to tweak her ears on the tips. "Fuzzy… I want hanyou ears!" He complained with a few pouts.

"Okay, okay, okay. No more ear touching for the day!" Kagome said to make him stop and the guys laughed.

* * *

They waited in the hut for Miroku, Sango, and of course Kirara. The hanyous were sitting in a corner and Shippo explained what he did to Miroku. They couldn't help but laugh when he came in.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a second and then at Miroku. "How about you guys go to the hot springs for a bath now?" Kagome suggested.

"Oh yeah, feh, alright let's go Miroku." Inuyasha stood up.

"Okay… though this is odd." Miroku said and walked out of the hut.

The two guys left the hut with the two demons, a hanyou, and a human. Kagome shouted that when they come back they'd start shard hunting. Sango looked at Kagome puzzled about something and begun to ask.

"Kagome, I know that you're protective of Shippo… but why was Inuyasha protective of him as well?" Sango asked.

"Papa doesn't want me hurt, why else?" Shippo replied bluntly.

"Papa…?" Sango said questionably.

"Shippo, I don't think he wanted them to know so soon." Kagome looked at him.

"Oops, I didn't mean too!" He shouted and only received a few pats on the head.

"It's alright Shippo." Kagome simply said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sango was confused.

"Ow… my ears…" Kagome held them down hard.

"Sorry!" Sango said less loudly.

"Forget it…" Kagome blinked annoyed.

"Tell me!" Sango glared at Kagome.

"I'll tell you another time." Kagome muttered.

Kirara started to hiss and her fur started to stick up. Kagome sniffed the air and caught a demons scent. It had a jewel shard and that made Kagome's ears perk up.

"Shippo, stay here… Sango, take Kirara and head for the demon. I can smell that it's a bear demon. I'm going to warn the guys." She explained.

"Right, let's go Kirara!" Sango saw in her demon slaying outfit and flew toward the demon on Kirara's back.

"I'll stay right here and not move." Shippo sounded tough and Kagome nodded going full throttle to the guys.

* * *

"Why is it Kagome suggested us to come take a bath?" Miroku asked confusedly.

"Feh, it's because you smell." Inuyasha grumbled.

"That's absurd, that is only a matter of opinion coming from you." Miroku stated.

"What ever…" Inuyasha sighed. He wanted Kagome to do his hair but, oh well.

"Inuyasha!" A voice quickly came through the trees and skidded in front of the guys.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha said confusedly and stood up and was alert. Miroku hid behind a rock so she couldn't see him.

"There's a bear demon close by and it has a jewel shard. Sango is on her way there with Kirara." Kagome sounded serious.

"Where's the pup?" Inuyasha asked in the same tone.

"I told him to stay behind at the hut. I'm going to go fight the demon." Kagome stated.

"Alright go, Miroku and I will be there quickly." He informed her. She nodded and took her leave then Miroku came from his hiding spot.

"You do realize she saw you naked Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he hurried to his clothes and robes.

"Yeah, so what…?" Inuyasha hurried to put his clothes on.

"You never allowed her to see you so easily." Miroku stated and grabbed his staff.

"Shut up, there are more important things right now damnit." Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Sango threw the boomerang at the bear demon and it deflected her attack. The bear was about 40 feet tall and was in an open field, heading towards the village to devour it. It swiped its claws at Sango who was on the ground but jumped out the way. Kagome got there just in time because Sango seemed she was getting tired. She looked at the demon and smirked; she saw the jewel shard in its forehead and jumped on its body and run up the back on to the head. "Eww, this is going to be disgusting!" She shouted and dived her hand into the forehead and grabbed the shard out. Shivers went through out her body. The bear roared in pain and threw Kagome off and scratched her torso. She landed on her feet with blood dripping to the ground and immediately started to charge at it again.

Sango was amazed that Kagome wasn't going to giveup. She wondered where Inuyasha and Miroku were and what was taking them so long. She heard Kagome yell angrily and looked back her. Kagome jumped in the air with her hands in the air forming an 'x' and looked at the demon. "Acid nails!" She shouted and sent poisonous needle daggers at the bear. The attack knocked the creature down and she knelt on the ground panting hard. Inuyasha and Miroku came into the opening and saw the demon fall and Kagome too but they didn't see her attack. Inuyasha felt Kagome in pain and rushed to her side seeing if she was okay, Miroku did that same to Sango.

"Inuyasha, finish off the demon, I have the shard." She stated and he nodded and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"You've done enough damage here you stupid demon… wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted as swung his sword. The attack surely enough, killed the bear.

Inuyasha felt a slight pain in his torso but didn't understand. After a few seconds it clicked and looked at Kagome and noticed the blood seeping through the robe. He quickly went to her to see the wound but she declined to him and winced in slight pain.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Don't worry about it." Kagome stated.

"Bull shit! I can feel it too and so I'm going to transfer it to me." He growled.

"Inuyasha it will heal in a few days!" She wanted him to reconsider.

"Feh, no, now hold still." He commanded her and placed his hand on her wound.

"Nh…" She flinchedand obeyed him but growled.

Miroku and Sango, along with Kirara only watched. Theyheard Kagome's growling calmed down now and they looked at Inuyasha, they were confused. Inuyasha took half of her pain and winced because he didn't know how much pain she was inflicted with. Kagome sighed and stood up as did Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed she was still in some pain but knew she wouldn't allow him to endure more. She jumped away and went to the hut. He watched Kagome leave and then looked at Sango and asked her a question.

"How did Kagome get hurt so badly?" He asked.

"She grabbed the shard from the bears' forehead and tossed her off. It scratched her when she was in mid air." She paused. "Kagome wasn't giving up and sent an attack on it, that's why it was down when you guys got here." She stated and he nodded.

"Inuyasha, Kagome seemed to be in a lot of pain until you touched her torso, care to explain?" Miroku asked.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted. "Find someone else to tell you. Put Sango onto Kirara and stay here. I'm going to get Kagome and Shippo." He ran off from that point on.

"Has Inuyasha been acting different since they've come back?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, and Kagome has too." Sango informed him as she got up and Miroku placed her on Kirara and he jumped up her as well.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and she cringed her face.

"What?" She asked softly and tried to act confused.

"Sit down because I'm going to transfer the rest of the wound." He demanded.

"Inuyasha it's alright, I can take it." She told him but sat down as told.

"No your not, as my mate I don't want you in any pain!" He shouted and placed his hand on her torso carefully and transferred the pain to himself and felt the pain even the Kagome had the wound.

"Does this mean I have to carry you?" Kagome smirked.

"Feh, it's not that bad damnit. Next time, be more careful when fighting a demon." He said in a serious tone and they both stood up then he kissed her. "Didn't I tell you already that you've scared me enough when you close to death so much?" He asked.

"That was when I was in human form; I'm in hanyou form now!" She pouted and was pulled into a hug.

"You have to obey me damnit." He hugged her tighter. "What I say… goes, okay…?" He told her sofltly.

"Okay…" She hugged him back.

They stopped hugging and Kagome got her backpack while Inuyasha grabbed the sleeping fox by his tail then gave him to Kagome and walked out. Walking only started to piss Inuyasha off and told Kagome that they should go faster and then walk with the others. Kagome nodded and they went faster until they caught up to the others.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were just waiting and they continued on as the hanyous led the way. Miroku told Kagome that he could carry her bag for her and she gladly accepted it. They heard Inuyasha growl and Miroku started to get scared.

"Why is he growling at me?" Miroku whispered.

"It's not your fault. He's mad that I'm not behind him and that I've accepted your offer. Sango can you hold Shippo since he's asleep?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome, but why is Inuyasha so uptight right now?" Sango questioned.

"Oh, that's because…" She wasn't allowed to finish.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a dangerous tone.

"Okay." Kagome sighed and looked at Sango. "Guess I'm not allowed to tell you yet." Kagome sweat dropped and jumped forward next to Inuyasha. "She was just curious." She mumbled to him.

"Feh let her figure it on her own." He replied.

"You really our ashamed of having me as your mate aren't you?" She whispered softly that Inuyasha barely heard her.

Inuyasha immediately looked at her. "Don't you ever say that again… understand?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, not caring if the others saw. "I love you and I would never be ashamed of it." He stated.

"Yes, I understand, I'm sorry." She leaned her head into his chest a little as they walked.

"Good." He put his head on hers. "Tell the others that we'll stop at sunset to make camp. I want to heal before we go any further." He stated.

"Where will we head to tomorrow?" She asked.

"You wanted to see Keya and the others didn't you?" He looked at her and smirked.

"Yes! Thank you Inuyasha!" She hugged him carefully. As he let her go she jumped backwards and landed by Kirara's side. "At sunrise we'll stop for the night." Kagome smiled and looked happy.

"Ah, so that's why you were so thrilled?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, I'm happy because we can see Keya and the other pups tomorrow!" She cheered and jumped to Inuyasha's side again obediently.

* * *

Sunrise soon came down. Everyone ate some fish tonight from a nearby stream. The humans fell asleep about 10 feet of distance with both demons sleeping in the middle of the humans. The hanyous were awake; one was near the bonfire and the other in a tree.

"Inuyasha, go to sleep. I'll stay watch tonight." Kagome said softly.

"Feh, not a chance in hell…" He grumbled.

Kagome grabbed something from her backpack then stood up and walked over to the tree and jumped on the branch he was on. "Here Inuyasha, eat these." Kagome held out some berries and put them in the palm of his hand. "They'll ease the pain that you took over." She explained and Inuyasha looked at the berries then to her.

"Kagome, I can still smell the wound on you, how come you have treated it yet?" Inuyasha asked in a confused and worried way.

"Oh, well… it hasn't been bugging me because you took the pain." She mumbled. "It started to bleed more but ignored it." She looked down.

"Go treat your wound Kagome…" He said softly and she shook her head no.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha glared at her and ate the berries and looked like he was going to gag because they didn't taste well. He jumped down to the ground and rummaged through her backpack he found the gauzes, ace bandages, tape, and a few herbs and ointments. He placed them in his haori and jumped in the tree to grab Kagome. The berries had worked instantly and the pain was gone and so he decided to take Kagome to the stream nearby from earlier. Inuyasha set her down and ripped a piece of his haori and dabbed it into the water and returned to Kagome.

"Lay down Kagome." He told softly.

She laid down and sighed. "Inuyasha, I said it was okay."

Inuyasha removed herrobe (Remember she's wearing a priestess outfit?) from the wound and was shocked at how big it was. It was no wonder why she lost so much blood earlier. The width was about 2 ½ inches wide and the length was 5 inches long. His face cringed at the thought of it happened to her; his mate.

He cleaned her wound with the haori piece that he got wet and got a little confused at the next step. "Kagome, your wound is a bit big that and I can't smear ointment on it without you feeling the pain and the herbs might not be able to cover it all." He told her and she laughed lightly and sat up and fixed her robe. "You could forget it now since there's no point." She smiled sweetly; Inuyasha could tell she knew something. "Kagome, what can I do." He said sharply. Kagome groaned because she had to tell him or else she'd get yelled at and a lot of 'heels' to come. "Give those to me." She sighed and Inuyasha handed her the ointment and herbs.

Kagome placed the ointment onto a herb and once again removed herrobe from the wound and placed the herb on to smear the ointment on. She ached in pain and Inuyasha went behind her to keep her sitting up. After smearing she told Inuyasha to give her gauzes. He reached into his haori and got a few out and placed them on her stomach carefully. Inuyasha grabbed the ace bandages and tape. Kagome held in the pain when he placed the ace bandage on her torso. He had to take off herrobe completely and wrapped the ace bandage around her stomach, waist, and back, then taped it in place.

Inuyasha removed his haori and placed it on her shoulders as the stood up. He grabbed her robe that was on the ground and took it to the stream to clean off the blood. After about 10 minutes of washing it, the blood started to come off and into the stream. He dried it off as much as he could. It didn't dry as much as he wanted it to but he knew it would take the rest of the night.

"Kagome, wear my haori till your clothing dries." He told her.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yeah, it should be ready by morning, and besides, there's no way I want the monk to see you topless." He growled.

"Okay then." She giggled and put on his haori on like he does and spun around then put her hands in the air. The sleeves were long and she smiled. "I'm the female Inuyasha now! Roar…" She laughed playfully and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Yeah right, come on so we can watch the others and sleep." He smiled at her as he carried the shirt and she came beside him.

"Kay." She said sweetly. "I would race you, but I know that you'll say no." She wondered if her plan would work.

"Yup..." He said plainly.

"So we can race?" She asked cheerfully.

"Nope…" He said plainly once again.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Yup…" He said yet again plainly.

"So we **can** race?" She asked again.

"Damnit wench, no, now stop your mind games!" He bellowed.

"Hehe, okay, I'll stop." She said sweetly.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the campsite with the bonfire dimmed down. Inuyasha set her shirt on her backpack near the fire to dry. It was far enough so it won't get burned. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome and jumped into the branch from earlier.

"Wow, so how come I get to sleep up here?" She asked as she put head on his chest.

"Feh, I'm not going to let that monk get near you." He stated.

"Are you mad that he took my backpack? He only did it because Sango told you guys what happened to me and also saw the blood on the robe." She stated.

"So, I could've taken it." He pouted.

"I didn't want to over exert yourself because the pain. Now lets sleep now, I'm tired." She nudged into him and he nodded. They finally went to sleep.

* * *

I don't really remember what's in the next chapter but I tihnk Inuyasha and Kagome go see the wolves and crash into an angry wolf demon boy we know. Shippo and the others went to a village to get information. When the couple get back, Kagome knows the village, and she plays a role there.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, guess I'm getting crappier in remembering to update this story. Sorry!

* * *

Sequel Chapter 9 

Morning rose for the humans sleeping on the ground. Miroku was the first to open his eyes and stretch his arms. He looked around the scenery; on right was Shippo and Kirara sleeping, beyond them a little was Sango getting up as well. She too stretched as she yawned from a good nights sleep of non perverted things. They looked at the woods of the bonfire to see if it burned out. Miroku noticed something and walked over to investigate. Sango watched him go to Kagome's bag and he picked up the white robe then look around.

"This is Kagome's, is she topless?" Miroku whispered with a curious grin.

Sango looked around on the ground and couldn't see Kagome anywhere. She then looked up at the trees and was amazed then accidentally gasped. Miroku looked at her questionably and then followed her gaze. He was just as amazed now. Kagome was sleeping with Inuyasha in the tree. Inuyasha's hands were secured around her waist and Kagome hands were on his chest. They could see Kagome's face and saw she was asleep while Inuyasha's face hid within her hair.

Kirara and Shippo then woke up. Shippo looked at Miroku and Sango and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kirara started to stretch as did Shippo. He was starting to think it was rude of them stalking the adoptive parents. He whimpered extremely softly that Kagome caught it because her ears were in his direction but not Inuyasha.

Kagome's ear twitched once and started to listen.

"They look so cute together." Sango whispered.

"I wonder how we wake them up." Miroku pondered.

Kagome shifted her head the other way still pretending to sleep but really she was waking Inuyasha. Shippo smirked and started to back up a little. Kirara did the same; she knew they were mates from their scent. Most mates hated to be bugged and such when their asleep.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are looking at us; I think they've been watching us for a while." Kagome whispered.

"Okay…" He said tiredly. "Want me to scare them?" He smirked.

"Yes please, they have no right watching us." She giggled.

"Okay, I'll jump in front of Miroku while you do the same to Sango and we'll both growl then I'll do the rest." He explained.

"Kay." She replied.

"3…2…1…" Inuyasha counted down.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped off the tree in front of the humans and they growled as they showed their fangs. Miroku and Sango fell over on their butts, scared stiff. Their eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"What the hell are you two doing watching us sleep huh!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku. "Miroku, is that my robe in your hands!" Kagome shouted and Miroku went pale.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Sorry, please forgive me! I-I was only confused. I didn't know what it was at first, but when I picked it up I realized it was her robe!" He bowed multiple times.

"It's true Kagome." Sango spoke nervously.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for the moment and nodded to agree on the fact Miroku was telling the truth. Miroku handed Inuyasha her white robe and he took it and looked at Kagome.

"Do you want it now or later?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm… now, so it's easier." Kagome smiled.

Kagome walked behind Inuyasha to protect herself from Miroku's eyes and removed his haori off and told Inuyasha to give her the robe and they exchanged the clothing. Kagome finished putting on her robe and stood beside Inuyasha once again. Inuyasha growled at her because now she smelt like Miroku and so he gave her the haori back. She looked at him confusedly and she grabbed it from him.

"Put it back on." He demanded with a serious tone.

"Okay." Kagome didn't question him but then smelt Miroku's scent on her and figured that was the reason. She placed the haori back on and grinned at Inuyasha.

"Don't say it this time, it was stupid last night." He rolled his eyes knowing what she was going to say.

"Sit." She pouted.

**THUD**

"Hmph, I'll deal with you later." She said in a whisper. "Can we go see can and the others now?" Kagome whined with a puppy face.

Inuyasha sat up growling. "Has your wound healed enough?" Inuyasha asked trying to look away from her face.

"Uh-huh, can we go now? Pleeeeaaaaseeee…?" Kagome smiled showing her fangs.

"Yeah, yeah, alright…" He stood up with a sigh and turned his attention to the humans and demons.

"You guys coming?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll decline; the wolves never liked me anyways. I'll go to the closest village and get us a hut." Miroku smiled.

"Yeah, me too, plus I have to make sure this letch doesn't get any ideas." Sango glared at Miroku.

"Kirara and I will go with them too; I still don't like the other wolves that wanted to eat me." Shippo cringed at the memory and Kirara meowed.

"Okay, we'll come to the village a little while; we're not staying all day." Kagome said sweetly.

"Shippo, be on the look out for us when the sun reaches mid sky. Miroku, you find out information about the shikon shards, Naraku, and get a hut. Sango, Kirara, have fun watching after Miroku." He chuckled.

"Bye guys!" Kagome said happily as Inuyasha and herself left toward the eastern lands.

"Bye." Sango said.

"Be safe." Miroku added.

"Meow..." Kirara mewed.

"Bet you anything Kouga is going to get mad at Inuyasha." Shippo talked to Kirara who nodded two times.

Sango and Miroku were still confused of the morning events. Inuyasha and Kagome have been slightly different but they didn't know why. Apparently it looked like Kirara and Shippo knew.

"Shippo, explain why their acting this way." Miroku demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Shippo looked at him annoyed.

"Want to get sucked into my wind tunnel?" Miroku asked dangerously.

"Want me to shout for mama?" Shippo grinned.

He went pale. "Heh, heh, you know I was just kidding Shippo!" Miroku laughed nervously.

"Didn't sound like it…" Shippo pouted.

"Shippo, how come you won't tell us?" Sango asked.

"Because it's obvious, why don't you just ask someone who's bored enough to tell you, right Kirara? Shippo smiled and she meowed sweetly. "Let's go find a village." Shippo stated and started to walk with Kirara by him.

"Is it me… or is Shippo starting to get Inuyasha's attitude?" Miroku asked.

"I think he's more serious when their gone, but a cuddle pup when their here." Sango replied

* * *

/This means canine demon talk. 

Inuyasha halted to a stop and Kagome did the same as they grabbed their breath from runningtwo hours at top speed. They looked at the rocky mountains where the wolf den was. He groaned at the thought of seeing Kouga. During the moment as he sighed, Kagome jumped into a small tree and looked at the mountain. Kagome took a breath in and howled loudly. Inuyasha was stunned on the fact that she could howl so realistically. She was a lot better than Hakkaku and Ginta. Hell, she was even better than himself; he admitted that because he didn't even know how to howl.

Kagome jumped down; landing on her hands and feet sitting in dog style. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a second and then heard barking coming, but as soon as he looked he was jumped by three wolves. Kagome was jumped by two wolves.

"Kayo! Yuki! Dao! Get off; you guys way a ton each!" Inuyasha shouted trying to get the wolves off him.

"Sari, Tanara, you two get up; you guys eat too much." Kagome said as she shoved them off.

They heard a bark and the five wolves got off the two. Kagome and Inuyasha looked and were happy. It was Keya; she stood tall as she looked at the two hanyous. The wolves all knew it was Kagome for two reasons.

1) Inuyasha wouldn't be with anyone else if he came.

2) Her scent was still the same to them a little.

"Come here Keya!" Kagome shouted happily.

Keya charged at Kagome and started to lick her to death. Kagome couldn't do anything but laugh as she was being licked. She started to pet Keya roughly and started to mess around. Keya was into the playing, started to rough house with Kagome. Thefive pups watched and so did Inuyasha. Kagome smirked and looked at the wolves.

/Pups get him! Kagome barked and pointed at Inuyasha and he looked confused. (He was never taught to speak canine demon language.)

Thefive wolves (I know that their grown wolves, but their still like pups to her.) looked and Inuyasha and tackled him to the ground and started to lick him all over his upper body except his hair and ears. Kagome laughed at the side line who was now petting Keya softly. Inuyasha was shouting and yelling at Kagome, telling her to call them off.

"Say please." She smiled.

"No!" Inuyasha growled.

"Okay then, enjoy." She said sweetly.

"Damnit fine! Will you please get the pups off!" He shouted.

"Too bad he can't say it nicer." Kagome mumbled. /Okay, come here you guys. Kagome barked and they listened obediently and sat near her.

"Inuyasha, Kouga's coming." Kagome said softly.

"Yeah, I can smell him." Inuyasha growled. "Go behind a tree." He ordered.

"But Inuyasha!" She wanted to decline.

"GO!" He snarled.

She could protest but didn't and hid behind the tree. Suddenly a whirlwind came towards them angrily.

"Yo mutt-face, where's Kagome!" He shouted and sniffed the area. "She smells different." He started to walk near the trees.

"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha put himself between the two.

"You think that you can tell me what to do?" Kouga used his demon speed and went to Kagome and was shocked.

She was a hanyou, okay; that made him thrilled. But her nose was bitten for claim. Her scent changed. She had mated; Kouga was furious and looked at Inuyasha.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER YOUR MATE!" Kouga shouted and punched Inuyasha in the face.

"SHE WAS NEVER YOURS!" Inuyasha snarled. He wasn't trying to fight.

"I HAD CLAIMED HER!" Kouga growled and tried to attack him again but he dodged.

"WORDS OF CLAIM MEAN NOTHING, MAKING THE CLAIM DOES!" Inuyasha bellowed. (Words don't, action does.)

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL AND TAKE HER FOR MYSELF!" Kouga unsheathed his sword that he never uses.

Kouga starred down at Inuyasha as he starred back. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and held it to his side. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Kouga started to charge at Inuyasha and Kagome quickly went in front of him holding her arms out signaling Kouga that he can't pass her to get to him. Kouga skidded to a stop about 5 feet away from them. The wolves came over as well all six lined up in front of Kagome who was in front of Inuyasha.

"KAGOME! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kouga shouted.

**/IWON'T LET YOU KILL MY MATE! I LOVE HIM! I WAS ALWAYS HIS SINCE THREE YEARS AGO WHEN I MET HIM!** Kagome barked.

/HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! STAND ASIDE! Kouga snapped.

/NO HE DIDN'T! AND YOU MADE A PROMISE TO AYAME! I DEMAND YOU TO KEEP IT TO HER AND NOT BREAK HER HEART! Kagome started to cry a little.

/Kagome… Kouga calmed down.

/You first claimed her but never finished… I can see the mark on your neck… Kouga… If you kill Inuyasha, you'd kill me on the inside too! She shouted and the wolves looked at her and Kouga's eyes widened slightly.

/But… I… He sighed /Okay Kagome… Kouga started to walk to Kagome he looked at the wolves and they moved out of the way and he hugged her. /I won't kill him… and… I'll return… I'll return to Ayame… He released her and started to walk away.

/Kouga… there's one… thing I need to ask… She paused and he stopped. /I need to finish our quest… and so… can you please, give me your shards…? She asked a little afraid.

After a few seconds of stillness in the air, Kouga knelt down and removed the shards in his legs and walked to Kagome again and placed them in her hands.

"Thank you Kouga…" She said nicely.

"Take care…" He smiled at her then looked at Inuyasha. "Watch after her." He glared and Inuyasha nodded.

Kouga walked away quietly and the wolves looked at Kagome.

/Will you ever return Kagome? Keya asked as she lowered her ears.

/Yes Keya, I'll try to when I can… Yuki, Dai, Tanara, Sari, Kayo… I'll miss you guys till then. Can you all watch over Kouga? She asked and they nodded and she petted them all. /Say goodbye to Inuyasha, we have to go. Kagome said softly.

The wolves went to Inuyasha and he bent down confusingly and petted them all. Kagome ordered them to return to the den and they obeyed. They ran off and soon out of sight. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and looked at him. His emotion was hard to pin point, but she knew he was angry. She didn't want to get in any trouble and slowly went down to the ground and bowed to him. After 3 minutes have passed she spoke but still on the ground.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha… I disobeyed you." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, don't apologize… and don't bow down to me." He knelt down to her. "You are my equal. Come on let's go to the village. I think we've spent to much time here." Inuyasha said and helped her up and hugged her to comfort her and also to replace Kouga's scent with his own.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said happily.

They took a minute and looked in the direction there were going to go then smiled at each other and began to run full throttle.

"Kagome, when I'm in a fight with another male, don't be so reckless of yourself, okay?" Inuyasha said along side her.

"But Inuyasha, you heard us talk. I had proved my point to him and he noticed it." She looked at him from the side of her eye.

"No, I heard you guys barking and growling." Inuyasha replied.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to speak demon?" She half laughed.

"No, I don't." Inuyasha mumbled.

**CRASH**

"OW THAT HURT! YOU STUPID FREAKIN' TREE!" Kagome shouted and pointed at it but shook it off. "For a second I thought you said you couldn't speak demon." Kagome sighed.

"Feh, no one taught me." He looked away.

"But how when you…" Kagome remember that his father died when he was practically a newborn child and his human mother wouldn't know a thing. "Forget it Inuyasha. Demon language isn't something important and takes about 20 years to learn." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Your only 19!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That's human year's idiot! I was born in this era!" She shouted at him.

"Feh, I knew that." He murmured.

"For someone who's over 200 years old, you should know that by now!" She shouted at him.

"Feh, let's go." He started to race off.

"Hmph, asshole." She grumbled and chased after him. "Oh yeah… SIT BOY!" She shouted and went extremely faster hoping he wouldn't say a command.

**THUD**

"HEEL BITCH!" He shouted through the dirt.

**FLOAT**

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO CALL ME 'BITCH' HUH!" She shouted at him.

"Would you prefer cock sucker?" He smirked.

"YOU SHOULD TALK HYMEN LICKER!" She growled.

"I didn't get to, yet… but I'm sure you'd still taste good there." He grinned as his fangs started show.

"No… don't you even dare! Not here!" Kagome shouted and started to back up nervously.

"Why not, we are mates Kagome. I only tasted your bosoms… I'm sure you'll like it." He walked slowly toward her. He was playing around, but the demon side was thinking that it was indeed a good idea.

'_His aroma is the same… he's just toying with me now, that's for sure. I'll show him._' Kagome growled. "I dare you to." She now grinned.

Inuyasha grinned once again and started to walk toward her. They were now in reaching distance of each other. Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's hips. Kagome placed her left hand on his right hand on her left side hip and her right hand on his chest. "Now, that's a good bitch." Inuyasha said as he started to get closer to her body and started to get heated a little. Kagome noticed his aroma was started to change and brought her hand that she placed on his chest, down his hakama to his member and touched it softly and whispered. "Call me that one more time and I'll make sure this will be gone." She then smirked and she heard Inuyasha gulp.

'_Damn wench backfired my plan… but maybe it can be rebounded.'_ Inuyasha thought for a second and noticed her aroma too started to change. He did the same thing to her with his left hand but his finger in her nub. Kagome winced because his claw slightly hurt but paid no attention. She released his member and retrieved her hand. Inuyasha did the same again but brought his finger to his nose and smelt the fluid on it and licked it. "I thought so, you do taste good." He chuckled. Kagome blushed entirely that he did that and right in front of her. "You're not going to do that again!" She shouted at him and then he kissed her lips then whispered in her ear. "Not tonight at least."

* * *

Miroku was going from villager to villager, asking if the knew of and demons causing massive destruction or at least heard of any jewel shards. Sango was asking some villagers if they would know why two demons or half demons would act different after a one day. They had looked at her as if she was crazy. Shippo then jumped onto Sango's shoulder and laughed. 

"Forget it Sango, they won't know anything. You'd be lucky enough if Kaede knew, and I doubt you'll ask a demon who speaks the human tongue." Shippo smirked.

"You little fox…" Sango sighed as she made sure not to insult him now.

"Maybe I should yell out their names." Shippo took in a big breath and about to shout.

"Don't do that!" Miroku said running up to them and covered Shippo's mouth till he nodded.

"Okay." Shippo smirked again and Miroku glared at him and picked him up. "MAMA! PAPA!" Shippo yelled and pretended to whine.

Suddenly two hanyous landed on a hut a second later as if on cue. They began watching the humans dangerously. Seeing what they will do to their pup.

'_That isn't going to be good…'_ Sango went pale. "Miroku, I suggest you quickly place Shippo down." Sango said nervously.

"Why? I know Kagome's his mother, but who's his father…?" Miroku asked confusedly looking at the terrified Sango.

Shippo looked up at the hut and smiled. "Mama! Papa!" He got out of Miroku's grasp.

Miroku was just about to turn around but looked at Sango and she spoke. "If you don't want to know who his father is… don't turn around…"

/Shippo. Kagome barked and he looked at her. /Your trying to get them into trouble aren't you? She asked in a low voice.

/Yup, but now that you figured it out I guess you won't do anything. Shippo questioned.

/No… She replied and whispered to Inuyasha. "Their innocent, don't scare them." She warned him softly and he nodded.

They jumped down at the same time of the hut to the ground. Kagome went on Miroku's right side and said. "Surely you've gotten a hut?" Then Inuyasha came on Miroku's left side. "I'm certain you asked about the jewels." They asked looked forward and not to Miroku. Both had calm yet cold voices that gave him the shivers.

"I-I-I did… the-they didn't wish to accompany any exorcising monks." Miroku sweat dropped.

"Feh, I wouldn't either…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome walked around the village, it looked a little familiar to her. She walked into a big hut (Though, how about palace like hut, eh?) and looked inside doing Inuyasha's trademark walk with her arms inside the fire rat haori sleeves. Children walked and ran to Kagome and looked at her. "Wow! She's a dog hanyou!" A girl said softly. "She's wearing priest clothes too!" A boy said. "She's the dog priestess we heard of so much!" Two girls said at the same time. Kagome smiled and knelt down to them. "Does a demon live here; she goes by the name Akamei (Ah-kem-ee)?" Kagome asked.

"Uh-huh! She's inside." Another boy said.

"Thank you." Kagome nodded and continued walking inside as the kids went out. "Yo Akamei, are you in here? It's me!" Kagome shouted.

"Who is 'me'? I don't know any 'me' so I shall ask you to leave." A woman said not far away.

"Come on now! You know darn well what I meant you old dog!" Kagome growled and met face to face with the women.

She looked as if she was in her 40's and her hair reached to her knees though you couldn't tell because she was sitting on the ground. Her eyes glazed yellow and a yellow strip across her right eye. Her ears were elf shaped like Shippo's, her fangs easily seen, her claws were as long as Kagome's, and on her arms she had 4 yellow ring stripes there.

"Little Kagome, is that you?" Akamei asked as she stood up.

"No, I'm a girl who came back from the dead." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome!" Akamei hugged her. "It's been so long since I last saw you, you're all grown up, and you've mated too!" She said with joy of happiness.

"My companions came to this village for a place to stay the night but you didn't allow them?" Kagome questioned.

"The boy should've spoke the truth and not use exorcism as an excuse. But you may stay the night and more." Laughter came from Akamei.

"Yeah, I'll tell him that. And thank you Akamei." Kagome smiled nervously and two male dog demons came inside.

"Kagome, do you remember these two?" Akamei asked.

"Tisane (Tie-san)! Yoshiro (Yo-sheer-o)!" Kagome shouted and stood up and hugged them both.

Tisane looked like he was in his teen years like Kagome and his hair reached to his mid waist. His eyes glazed amber with a hint of brown in them and had a yellow stripe on right cheek. His ears were elf shaped, fangs were easy to see, claws were as long as Kagome's, and on his arms he had 2 yellow ring stripes there. He's the young one of the two.

Yoshiro looked like he was in his teen years like Kagome as well and his hair reached to his lower waist. His eyes glazed amber with a hint of red in them and had 2 yellow stripes on left cheek. His ears were elf shaped, fangs were easy to see, claws were as long as Kagome's, and on his arms he had 2 yellow ring stripes there. He's the oldest one of the two.

"It's been a while Kagome." Yoshiro laughed.

"I'll say; it's about time you returned to this era!" Tisane laughed as well giving her a noogie on her head.

"Tisane cut it out!" Kagome too laughed playfully. "I've been back for about 3 years." She explained.

* * *

"Did you hear the news! The dog priestess has returned!" A woman said as she talked to a few other women. 

"I heard the same thing! I never thought I'd see her!" A man came into the conversation.

"It's true! I saw her!" A woman said over the man.

"Her name was Kagome if I'm not mistaken." A woman said.

The villagers were all talking about Kagome and that she had returned. Inuyasha and the others were still talking amongst their selves wondering where Kagome had gone. He couldn't smell with everyone moving around so much.

"Damnit, if I find Kagome anytime soon I'm going to kill her!" Inuyasha shouted out loudly. (He's just annoyed.)

The villagers all looked at him and his comrades. They glared at Inuyasha for saying such thing and started to crowd around the group angrily.

"Inuyasha… I think you made them angry." Miroku started.

"You think I know that!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Stand aside…" A voice came through the mob and they looked to see who it was.

"Priestess Kagome…" A man said in surprise and she nodded.

"She said stand aside." Tisane said clearly.

"Allow her companions through." Yoshiro stated.

As told, the villagers made a path for the group and they bowed toward Kagome and the two demons. Shippo rushed over and jumped on her shoulder and watched.

"Please be nice to my friends as we are here." She said happily and turned away with Tisane and Yoshiro at her side.

"This is odd." Sango said confusedly.

"I'll agree with you on that." Inuyasha said and followed her.

"I think we should follow also in pursuit." Miroku stated.

"Right..." Sango nodded and walked with Miroku with Kirara on her shoulder.

* * *

OKay, I don't really remember chapter 10... but what I do remember is that there's a little of Kagome's history in it. And I think Inuyasha gets arracked by kids. lol 


	10. Chapter 10

I felt like posting a chapter seeing that I got a couple reviews more than usual. If I got like, 10 comments each chapter update, I'd post quicker. If not, then it just drifts away for a while.

* * *

Sequel Chapter 10 

The day turned into night quickly that day. Kagome sat on top of the hut alone in thought of the village and the past. She watched the kids play around happily. Who ever noticed her on the roof would wave and she would wave back at them nicely. Inside the hut were the 3 dog demons and her companions she traveled with. They were all eating and talking inside.

* * *

"I do apologize for the villagers. They've never met Kagome in real life before and so they thought you were here to hurt her I guess." Akamei said sweetly. 

"It's alright Lady Akamei; our friend here was just annoyed by her disappearance at the time." Miroku stated as he patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Touch me again and I'll tear your arm off." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Haha! This guy has spunk!" Tisane laughed.

"Yeah, there's no question about that Tisane." Yoshiro teased.

"Where did Kagome go?" Sango asked just now realizing their friends' absence.

"She's probably on the roof thinking like she always did." Yoshiro replied to the human girl.

"Did?" Miroku questioned.

"Guess she never told you guys, huh?" Tisane asked and all of them shook their head no except for Inuyasha who didn't answer at all.

"Kagome was born here at this village a while back. The day Kagome was born, her mother died." Akamei started.

"How did her mama die?" Shippo asked confusingly.

"That stupid human..." Tisane growled.

"She didn't even care." Yoshiro too growled just by thinking of it. The two demons left to go on a walk and Akamei sighed.

"Well, Kagome's mother was human and didn't know what the child would look like or what it would be. And the basic rule of a mothers' to their hanyou child was _'either accept the child and be overly protective or she could reject the child'_ and when Kagome was born…" Akamei shook her head. "Her mother rejected her with her entire mind and body… Tisane and Yoshiro saw it all happen as well…" She finished with that small part and Inuyasha looked away, feeling sorry for Kagome.

"That's terrible and cruel!" Sango said with a sad face.

"Her mother was probably shocked more than anything though." Miroku thought out loud.

"Indeed, but when Kagome was born, I had shown her to her mother. Once she saw Kagome's ears she rejected her immediately, not wanting anything to do with her. After that she stopped eating and such that day, she stabbed herself to death after she tied a ribbon around her neck to strangle herself. She didn't blame her mate, not even herself, but she did blame Kagome." She sighed.

"So you took care of her ever since she was born?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, but her father came a week after Kagome was born and heard his mate died, he helped take care of her. He taught her to talk in human and demon language. I took care of Kagome. Tisane and Yoshiro; my sons, trained her for fighting. None of us were priests or priestesses, so she had to learn on her own." She explained.

* * *

Kagome jumped down the roof and was about to walk inside when she heard Akamei speaking. 

"After a few years when Kagome about 4 in human years she asked Yoshiro about her mother. He told her everything and Kagome was traumatized after that. At the beginning we always told her that her mother was journeying around in the northern lands. After she knew the truth, and thenshe hated her mother, for hating her." Akamei said sadly.

* * *

Tisane and Yoshiro returned to the hut and saw Kagome right there backing away from the hut. Her eyes showed fear, sadness, and anger. The two of them knew that she probably now just listened in or else they would've notice her there earlier when they left. 

"Oh god…" Tisane whispered.

"Kagome…" Yoshiro said as he started to reach out to her shoulder.

Everyone inside heard the name 'Kagome' and looked over near the door. Akamei cringed her face as she must've heard what she said. Kagome looked immediately at them and ran away.

"Kagome!" Yoshiro said her name calling out to her. Tisane walked inside and glared at his mother. "She heard you, hope you're satisfied." He glared at her and walked toward his room.

"She's only been home barely half a day too." Yoshiro said in the same tone and walked into the same room as Tisane.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was about to go after her.

"Inuyasha stay!" Akamei ordered and he froze then looked at her.

"Why the hell should I!" He shouted.

"Let Kagome think for a while on her own. Do you really think she wants to talk right now? You know her emotion, so what is it at this very moment." Akamei looked at him seriously.

"Afraid… mad… sad…" Inuyasha sighed angrily and sat down.

"She'll be alright, she'll come around." Akamei assured me. "And on the subject… how long has it been?" She asked and he looked confused and she tapped her nose. (Meaning when did he mark and mate her. Duh.)

/He and mama have been mates for about two or three days now.\ Shippo barked as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered what she meant and that he told her. Inuyasha slightly blushed as Shippo told this demon he barely knew that his mate was Kagome and they've only been mates for a few days.

"I see, that would explain her scent change." Akamei mumbled.

Inuyasha stood and excused himself to retire for the night and walked away to a room his was told to be assigned in.

/The room will be for you, your mate, and your pup.\ Akamei told Inuyasha and he looked at her confusedly.

/I'll tell him.\ Shippo barked to her and explained to Inuyasha what she said to him after he closed the side door.

"Lady Akamei…" Miroku started and he got her attention. "What did you mean by Kagome's 'scent' had 'changed' if you mind me asking. This morning the two tried to kill us when they woke up." He questioned.

"If you really haven't noticed, on Kagome's neck there's bite marks formed by Inuyasha. He has bite marks formed by Kagome. If she had seemed more obedient to Inuyasha's commands it's because he bit her on the nose as a reminder to demonsthat he claims her, and a reminder that she has to obey him." Akamei explained.

"And that explains her changes?" Sango asked.

"No, her sudden scent changes happened because they mated. It isn't nice watching mates' sleep you know. That's why they almost attacked you." Akamei smiled happily.

"How come we never thought of that?" Miroku asked himself aloud.

"It's because we were too stupid to think of something so simple." Sango said dully.

"Oh, and she's pregnant too." Akemi laughed.

"WHAT!" Miroku and Sango shouted.

* * *

Hours passed with the moon crossing over the starry night sky. Everyone in the hut was asleep, all except one. Akamei, Miroku, and Sango had their own separate rooms but Sango shared hers with Kirara. Tisane and Yoshiro had a shared room, snoring loudly I might add. Shippo and Inuyasha shared a room. Shippo was sound asleep about 5 feet away from the wide awake Inuyasha. He didn't want to sleep knowing that Kagome wasn't in the same room, not even in the hut for that matter. Worry started to flood the male hanyou, wondering where his mate was and if she was alright.

* * *

Kagome was on a rock near a stream the whole time. Her crying had come to a stop some time ago. Her heart flooded her with worry. It wasn't her that was worrying; it was Inuyasha. She sighed and figured she should stop his worrying and go to him. She leaped from tree top to tree top till she met the huts front door. She walked inside and smelt around for Inuyasha and Shippo. She pin pointed the room and quietly opened the slide door and closed it behind her. 

Inuyasha looked to where the doors opened and saw Kagome. He was about to get and hug her but that's what she did instead. Kagome walked over to him and hugged him and started to cry softly. He placed her in his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around her body. "So now you know what happened when I was born." She softly into his white robe and it made him hug her tighter and he kissed her head. "I know Kagome, I'm so sorry." He said just as soft.

Inuyasha removed his haori from Kagome's body and then grabbed Shippo by the tail and place him in Kagome's arms. He then wrapped the three of them in the haori for warmth and Kagome fell asleep almost instantly. Inuyasha smiled and rested his chin on her head and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Morning shined after a while and Kagome stirred awake. She looked at Inuyasha and his head was on his shoulder. She looked at Shippo and he was on Inuyasha's leg sleeping on his back. Kagome softly got out of Inuyasha's lap and quietly sneaked out the door to the main room. She saw Tisane, Yoshiro, and Akamei looking at her curiously but worriedly. Kagome only smiled at them and walked outside to find the village children come toward her. 

"Dog priestess!" Half of them shouted and hugged her legs.

"You can call me Kagome." She smiled warmly patting all their heads.

"Kay!" They all shouted.

Kagome walked around, patrolling the village a little. The town was waking up to hear the noise of children laughing. Smiles crept on their faces to see them all so happy and filled with joy. The priestess had given hope of some sort, either that, the village 'legend' was true. That there was actually and existing hanyou with miko powers, no demon had the power even. They all knew of her past even though it was over 150 years ago. (Don't worry, it'll get explained later, I think. I'm not sure if I can because it's so confusing.)

* * *

Kagome took the children to the grass fields and told them stories. Half hour later they all returned to the village and they all went into their huts. She walked to hers and saw Tisane and Yoshiro at the door and they tossed her a sword. She caught it and looked at it plainly. 

"Let's go practice Kagome." Yoshiro smiled.

"Your father wanted us to give that to you when you returned." Tisane smiled too.

"Thanks you guys." She said happily and they raced down to a thick field of grass.

* * *

"I'll go first, since I'm younger." Tisane grinned at Yoshiro. 

"Fine..." Yoshiro grumbled. "Look out…" He said bluntly.

"Huh?" Tisane looked toward Kagome seeing her charge at him. "HOLY CRAP!" He shouted and ducked before she cut his head off.

"Don't drop your guard with your opponent watching." She grinned.

Tisane was still a little shaken but got up and swung his sword at Kagome. She watched the blade and his feet work. Measuring out how the timing was and started to watch for one mistake as she kept deflecting his sword. There it was, his front foot had gone out a little too far and she took the opportunity and tripped him. He fell backwards on his back and Kagome pretended like she was going to finish the job but really she just drove the blade into the ground next to Tisane's head. It was too close for comfort for him that's for sure. In fact, he rolled over and jumped over to his brother a little shaken. Yoshiro laughed and stood up, he was anxious to challenge her.

"Sneaky trick Kag, that won't work with me." Yoshiro smirked. 

"We'll see Yosh…" Kagome watched him.

Yoshiro and Kagome starred for a few seconds as a leaf slowly passed between the two. When it fell to the ground they ran towards each other and made a loud clanking noise. They pushed against each others sword using their weight and strength. Kagome's form was sliding back slightly so Yoshiro took a step slowly. She went after it and tried to make him trip. He was aware of that plan as he watched the previous one so he jumped above the air and land behind her. Kagome saw it coming and since her first planned didn't succeed she planted both hands on the ground and brought the same leg around and made him fall over when he landed and brought her sword up to his neck. "Victory is mine." She smiled.

"You brat…" Yoshiro huffed. 

"I learn from the best even though he doesn't use good tactics." She muttered.

"How about 2 on 1…?" Tisane walked over asking.

"Sure!" Kagome jumped three feet away so Yoshiro could get up.

Yoshiro walked behind Tisane and they started to run towards her. Kagome knew what was going to happen. Yoshiro went to the left when Tisane went to the right. They stopped when Kagome was between them and struck at her but she dodged them by jumping in the air. The two jumped up and followed her in the air trying to attack her. Kagome stepped on Tisane's head and pushed him into Yoshiro and they collided into each other and fell to the ground. They opened their eyes and Kagome's blade between their faces. "You guys suck." She giggled and sheathed her sword and walked toward the village. The guys just stayed back and talked but they told her they'd be back later.

"Losers!" She laughed and ran off to the village

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the rooftop again with a ribbon in her right hand. She stroked it about every 5 seconds or so. Inuyasha jumped on the roof and found her on the edge. He walked over and saw she had a black ribbon in her hand and was curious. 

"It was my mothers…" Kagome said softly to Inuyasha. "After the day of starving herself, she tied this tightly around her neck so she couldn't breathe then stabbed herself." She said in a plain voice but still soft. Inuyasha sat behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist he also rested his head on her left shoulder. Nudging her softly. "One small glimpse at my ears… she rejected me." She smirked holding tears back.

"Some humans mate with demons, thinking that they might get a pure breed and not a mix breed like us." Inuyasha said and kissed her neck. "Sometimes the humans know that they are giving birth to a hanyou and they try to kill it in the process of it growing inside the mother. Other times, the mother doesn't want to get laughed at because of their child and kills herself." He explained.

"When Yoshiro told me about my mother rejecting me, father had left me because after a while he thought having a half breed was bad. The villagers back then treated me like they did you. I had told Akamei and her sons I was going off to find somewhere I would belong, or at least accepted…" Tears started to stream down her face. "I was still young, so I couldn't really defend myself. Snake demons chased me through the forest that now belongs to you and I had accidentally fallen into the well. Midoriko gave Kikyou a fake jewel and had embedded the real one was inside of me because I was stronger. That's how I was able to transport over at the time." She laughed a little. "When I came out of the well, gramps found me; I guess you can say my step mother took care of me. As you know, we keep our youth age for quite awhile so to her I looked 4." She sighed. After a couple years when I finally looked like I was 6, gramps locked my hanyou form away. So I had to live a normal life as a human." She stopped for a minute.

"Who was the man that had hurt you? Wasn't he your mothers, er… step mothers mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh-huh, but that was Souta's father and he'd seen my hanyou form. That's why he treated me so badly. Only gramps and mom liked me. Then when Souta was born I had spent more times with the humans when she kicked the man out. I started to treat them like they were my real family. I would sometimes forget I was hanyou at times. Only this year my blood started to kick in after the weasel, the arrow, the list could probably go on." She laughed.

"You getting attacked so much were entire my fault." He tightened his hold on her.

"No it wasn't your fault; it was my duty when you were as a 5 year old was to protect you. I still will no matter what." She smiled.

"Even so, Kikyou's arrow… I…" Kagome placed a finger on his lip to keep him quiet.

"It's okay, don't worry about it anymore." She said softly and he nodded.

"I love you Kagome." He kissed her neck and then hugged her again.

"I know, I love you too Inuyasha." She placed her hand to his face and rested her head on his.

* * *

"I think it's wise that take our leave soon." Miroku stated. 

"Why is that Miroku?" Sango asked just as Inuyasha and Kagome came inside.

"We don't need to burden Lady Akamei and the village." Miroku informed.

"I don't mind; stay as long as you please." Akamei smiled.

"Yes, it would be a shame if we didn't stay for a little longer at least." Kagome said in a small sad tone.

"Feh, we're staying another night, make sure you guys get your rest." Inuyasha ordered.

"Yes, thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha happily.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited, seriously, I mean it." His tone sounded a little serious.

"Kay." She smiled again and released him.

"Kagome, how come you didn't just come out and tell us you and Inuyasha were mates?" Sango asked and she curiously looked at Kagome.

"Um… well…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha for help.

"Feh, why the hell does it matter? You know now don't you?" He glared at Sango.

"We were just curious on why you two have been so cuddly with each other was all." Miroku grinned. "So, since you guys are mates, which must mean…" Miroku trailed off.

Miroku heard 7 growls in the room. Inuyasha and Kagome were the most dangerous growls. Tisane, Akamei, Yoshiro, Shippo, and even Kirara were growling at Miroku. Kagome gave a sharp eye at Sango and she got the drift. Sango quickly walked behind Miroku and knocked him unconscious. After that they all snorted at the fallen monk.

"If I may ask, when he was going to ask that lecherous question, why did you all growl?" She asked slight nervously.

"It insults hanyous and demons alike, to be asked such thing." Yoshiro stated.

"You got that right…" Tisane laughed and walked over to whisper something to Sango. "If we had let him finished his sentence, he could've been killed, seeing how Inuyasha is still growling." He then stood up with the monk in hand and tossed him in the room that was assigned for him.

/Kagome, why don't you take Inuyasha somewhere to cool him off?\ Akamei suggested.

"Okay, Shippo, you stay here okay?" She smiled.

"Kay mama." He smiled back.

"Come on Inuyasha, there's a place I want to show you." She grabbed his hand and was yanked out the door.

* * *

Kagome was at the edge of the village and Inuyasha was confused. 

"This is what you wanted to show me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No… but um…" Kagome scratched her head nervously. "I know this might sound weird but… can you ride on my back?" She laughed nervously now too. Inuyasha fell on the ground with his feet sticking outin the air. (What a strange question, wouldn't you say?)

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted and the birds that were sitting in the trees had flown away.

"It's my secret place; I want to show you, but not how to get there, please? Hanyou form makes it easier and I know your basic weight because of when you laid on me." She did the puppy face and the moving lip.

"Grr… alright already!" He growled.

"Yay!" She hugged him.

"This is so embarrassing…" Inuyasha muttered.

"When you get on my back, close your eyes, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." Inuyasha sighed and got on Kagome's back. "Damn this **_IS_** embarrassing, I don't even know if this right!" He said confusingly as a blush crept on his face.

"It's fine. Now just hold on with your eyes closed. We'll be there in approximately 10 minutes." Kagome stated and started off on her running.

"I hope 10 minutes is soon." He mumbled as he brought his head into Kagome's hair and felt relaxed.

* * *

Kagome miscalculated on the time. It took them about 23 minutes to get to their destination. She set Inuyasha down and made sure his feet were placed on the ground. Walking behind him she whispered. "Open your eyes now, Inuyasha." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and was stunned. 

His eyes set on a sakura tree with blossoms blooming. The tree was set in the center of a small platform of earth and surround by a small pond with stepping stones to the center island. He walked near the pond and saw small little fish swim around. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. She had a beautiful smile on as she looked at him happily.

"This is amazing Kagome, how did you find this place?" Inuyasha asked.

"That doesn't matter." Kagome said nicely. "Do you like it?" She asked him as she walked over the stepping stones.

"Yes, I do. It's simply beautiful, even though it doesn't compare to you." He caught himself before he said anything wrong as he followed her.

"You're the first person I've ever shown Inuyasha. I'm glad you like it here, it means a lot to me." She felt Inuyasha's arms around her waist and brought her to the trees bottom and sat her down in his lap.

"I'm glad that you've showed me such place. The scenery just made my day, with my mate with me. It makes it all the worth of living." He smiled and brought his hand to her ears.

"I'm happy to hear that." She purred. "Inuyasha…" She started as she stoppedInuyasha and turned around to look at him.

"What is it?" He looked at her a little worried.

"Um… never mind…" Kagome replied.

Kagome brought her hands to the back of his neck and brought her face to his and started to kiss passionately. Slowly and steadily, Kagome removed the rosary beads off Inuyasha. He didn't notice anything happening because he was too much into the kiss. Their kiss broke shortly afterwards and Kagome stood up with the necklace in her hand. Inuyasha placed his hand to his neck to see if she really took it off. "Kagome…" Was all he could say.

"I don't need to control your spirit Inuyasha." She smiled and he stood up.

"Well then, I guess, I should do the same." He smiled as well and removed her rosary beaded necklace.

"Thanks." She kissed him.

"Let's get back Kagome. We don't need to get the others worried." He explained.

"Okay." She nodded and grinned. "Don't forget you have to get on my back." She giggled.

"Damnit!" He growled. "Alright then… let's go." He sighed.

He went on Kagome's back and she reminded him to close his eyes. When he did, Kagome set off on their journey to the village. This time it only took 5 minutes because she was determined to beat the sunset like a race. Inuyasha was clinging on her from such speed. Kagome came to a halt and set Inuyasha down. She laughed at him because it was funny that a girl carried guy. Inuyasha blushed and kept telling her to shut up. They entered the hut and attended to the dinner that everyone was eating. As the wind grew down there was a loud howl near the village entrance.

/_**KAGOME!**_\ It howled into the night.

Kagome gasped and dropped her chopsticks. Tisane, Yoshiro, and Akamei shared in on the gasp.

"He's back…" Akamei said a little scared.

"What does he want with her!" Tisane shouted.

"Looks like we're going to find out… you coming Kagome?" Yoshiro asked as he looked at her.

"Yes" She nodded a little afraid.

"I'm coming too!" Shippo shouted.

"Stay!" Kagome snapped at him and gasped at that. Her hands turned into fists and ran out. "I'm sorry!" She ran toward the howl.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out to her.

"Stay here." Tisane demanded and the three dog demons ran out of the hut. They transformed into their giant dog dorms and stormed the same way Kagome did.

Kagome saw the three follow and she jumped in the air and landed on Yoshiro's back. Inuyasha got pissed off completely and wanted to know what was going on. He was about to run off to the same direction but Miroku grabbed him.

"LET ME GO OR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagome wants us to stay here!" Miroku shouted.

"**SHE _DOESN'T_ WANT THE _PUP_ HURT!** **I _HAVE_ AN OBLIGATION TO _PROTECT_ MY MATE FROM ANY _DANGER_! I HAD _PROMISED_ TO _NEVER_ LEAVE _HER_ SIDE! _NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!_**" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku was scared stiff now and released Inuyasha before any harm would come. Inuyasha bolted out of the hut and charge toward the direction where the others went.

* * *

A huge black dog demon with an opposite crescent of Sesshomaru's stood tall. Yoshiro stood just as tall in front of him. Yoshiro was in the middle with Kagome on his back, Tisane on his left, Akamei on his right. Kagome looked at him a little terrified, happy, and angry. 

/F-Father!\ She shouted as if she was angry and scarred at the same time.

* * *

Next chapter, there's a fight and two people die. A hanyou and a demon. Who's it going to be!

**±Assistance please±**

_Oh yeah, I'm doing about uh... six other stories (excluding the ones i've placed on FF), but I don't know which one I should continue on..._

**Kags Problem**- Kagome is now a freshman who gets raped and so Inuyasha has to take care of her. But she heals a lot by the fourth chapter thanks to him and Inuyasha asks her to be his 'girlfriend/pre-mate' and eventually he asks her to be his mate. Kagome finds a little weakness of Inuyasha's that she likes. Such soft ears can put him into a temporary paralized mode. Inuyasha and Kagome sometime argue because of Naraku and Kikyou from what happened. (Five chapters completed.) - In Progress

**Inu&Sess Chibi**- Tried to fight Naraku but ended up fighting against theirselves. Naraku took advantage of it and so he did something to make them kids again. Now they think Kagome is thei mother. Jaken has to obey Kagome or feel the wrath of a six year old demon. Shippo can't really be near Kagome much with a three year old hanyou around. AhUn and Rin don't mind much. (Two chapters completed.) - In Progress

**AU InuKags kid**- They have sex on their graduation day in themorning but Inuyasha goes off to Kikyou's place after that to do the same thing. Kagome gives up on him on the same day. Two days later she find out she's pregnant. Eight months later when the baby is born, it turns out to be a hanyou. Inuyasha had been hiding that seceret since he was a child, and now Kagome finds out. Inuyasha and Kagome see each other after college is done and the Junior High they went to is having a reunion. I'm even curious to know if there'll be chaos. I wonder if Kaogme will get together with Inuyasha again. (Two chapters completed.) - In Progress

**Winter Trip**- Kagome wants to go to a winter trip with Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Inuyasha gets told by Shippo and Houjo was going and so he went through the well to stop her. She uses her charm to let her go but there was a catch; she has to let Inuyasha come. Kagome sets off and takes him clothes shopping and teaches him how to where the clothing. (I laughed as I typed the first two chapters!) They meet with the others and they bug Kagome about Inuyasha and Kikyou gets involved into it. Inuyasha has to confess to Kagome that he doesn't love Kikyou. Houjo and Inuyasha don't like each other through the whole trip. There's trouble every now and then because Inuyasha is in heat of some sort. (Six chapters completed.) - In Progress

**Doggy**- Kagome and Inuyasha argue so Kaede talked to Kagome about turning him into a dog. Inuyasha doesn't know that Kagome and Kaedecan understand him till she lets him know.The fun only lasted a little while till Kagome's friends come over to her house to talk about an upcoming test. The test: Fuedal Japan. They go to her and asks her a few questions and even surprises Inuyasha. It turns out that Kagome knew a lot about what was going to happen. But why is it that the books talk about Inuyasha, but never really say his name? Kagome isn't telling him, and he doesn't know how to read. Eventually Kagome and Kaede remove the little dog spell on him. (Four chapters completed) - In Progress

**Kag Chibi**- Naraku doesn't feel like killing Kagome, but he does want to torture Inuyasha. So he send Kohaku with one of the saimyosho and it stabs her. Inuyasha couldn't attack Kohaku who was in the way of protecting Kagome. Later in the day Kohaku returns and places a powder substance in Kagome's blood stream. Kagome wakes up not knowing where she was and runs out of the hut with a bad headache and Inuyasha followed. He tries to help he get rid of the pain by holding her tightly. With time passing by, he notices the small form in his arm and it turned out to be a child that looks like Kagome. Inuyasha knew it was her and asked what happened but she doesn't know; she didn't remember. Then she saw the locket he gave her and when she lookedinside it her arm started to burn. Inuyasha doesn't understand till Kohaku comes without Naraku knowingand explains hat happens. Later when Kagome see's Kikyou, Miroku saves her from being killed but her arm is in full throttle of pain and couldn't take it anymore and the transforms into a hanyou. This leads Naraku into some heavy trouble as well as Inuyasha. (Five chapters completed.) - In Progress


	11. Chapter 11

Muhaha, I wanted to post today because it's been one whole year that I've been typing FanFic stories, and I haven't given up yet! Yay! -cheers self on- But the problem is... I'm getting slow because I'm doing so many stories that it's taking over my story spirit TT

* * *

Sequel Chapter 11 

The black dog demon who is claimed to be Kagome's father, starred down at her aggressively. Kagome starred back a little frightened as she was on Yoshiro. The three other dog demons starred at the dog demon who seeks for Kagome. Inuyasha was still trying to get to the scene angrily.

/I thought I heard that you have returned… Kagome…/ The dog barked and transformed to a human-like state.

/F-Father… what… what are you doing here/ Kagome asked.

/Draw the sword./ He growled.

Black and gray clouds had formed above them. It started to sprinkle water from the sky slowly. One landing on Kagome's cheek made her flinched ever so slightly.

/Leave her alone/ Tisane growled in his giant dog form.

/I DEMAND SILENCE FROM YOU/ He snarled.

/Lord Tacoma, surely we can talk things out./ Akemi stated as she transformed back as well.

/I WILL KILL YOU TOO AKEMI/ He growled out.

/Yoshiro… put me down. Kagome ordered him.

/Yes Kagome. Yoshiro replied and let her off and he transformed as well as Tisane.

The sprinkling grew harder and soon the sky started to pour down with rain. Making Kagome's priestess clothing attach to her still form. Tisane, Yoshiro, and Akemi were getting drenched too. This, Lord Tacoma, didn't even care about the drizzling rain.

Kagome took out the sword and Tacoma did the same. He growled at his own daughter; ready to kill her at any moment. Tisane and Yoshiro wanted to help her but she forbidden it.

/Stay down. This is my fight to do. Do not interfere. Kagome barked and walked forward a little more.

Tacoma smiled that she decided to challenge him on her own. It was a stared down for only a few seconds, waiting for the opponent to make the first move. Not a sound from anyone and you could just hear the rain pouring down, faster, and faster. He quickly charged at her with no hesitation for in an instant he had cut her off guard. Luckily she enough time to manage dodging the blade, but he pulled his leg around and kicked her in which sent her flying a few feet backwards, lying on the ground she yelled in pain. He shouted rage as ran towards her with his blade ready to cut her in two pieces where she lied. She held her sword up to block it and shoved it back and jumped to her feet to regain some upper level. Tacoma charged at her again with no time to waste and scrapped her shoulder with the blade and she hiss in pain.

Inuyasha arrived right then and saw Kagome yell in pain. The man, who was he? He looked like a black version of his own father. Wait, father… could that be Kagome's father then? He didn't know and at the moment he didn't care and started to run towards them. Kagome caught the scent of Inuyasha coming closer till she could hear his footsteps.

"STAY!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha angrily without looking at him. He ceased himself about 20 feet on the side of the other black demon companions of hers.

She got up and charged at her father and latched off his shoulder pad protection fluff thing. (Some people say tail but you guys never observe, but what ever. I'm not complaining.) He watched it fly in the stormy wind which threw it merely 4 feet away. His eyes landed back on Kagome, mad as ever.

Kagome jumped from tree to tree trying to find a perfect spot to strike him. Tacoma watched her moves and went ahead of her plan and sent her down on the ground hard and made a small crater. She sat up in the crater to shake her head and saw her father two feet away from stabbing her. Manage the strength, she quickly moved out of the way and jumped in the raining cold air shouting 'acid nails' which sent her acid dagger like nails him. They landed on target and they saw the small smoke on him. The acid only burnt his clothing and barely his skin.

Thunder pounding above them loudly came along with thunder that looked to be only a mile or two away. Kagome shifted her eyes toward Inuyasha, then to Tisane, Akemi, and Yoshiro. They were still alright, she was glad, so she turned her attention back to her father. She had to protect them from him at any cost; espcailly Inuyasha.

He got up laughing at her demonically, toying with her mind. Seeing the fire blaze in her eyes, he charged at her with a blink of a second, she quickly dodged at again and cut off his armor a little. Turning around, Tacoma stabbed herback with the swords hilt. She gritted her teeth and barred with itthen drove her sword into his stomach and quickly removed it out.

/Father, I don't want to fight anymore! Kagome cried as she left herself unguarded.

/You killed my mate; it's only fair that I seek revenge. He growled.

/I'm your daughter! She shouted as lightning started to form around her.

/You aren't worthy, you half breed! He shouted back and kicked her chin up like a foot ball and it sent her flying backwards.

Kagome fell on her back, motionless on the muddy ground. The rain hitting her like a cold shower would. So, she was a worthless half breed…?

/Why… WHY? She howled into the dark sky and looked at slowly got on her knees. /WHY AM I WORTHLESS WHEN YOU CREATED ME! She asked loudly as she looked at him.

/YOU WERE SIMPLY A MISTAKE TO HAPPEN, WE DIDN'T WANT A HALF BREED, AND FEMALE HALF BREED NO LESS! He snarled and the others gasped. Kagome got up to her feet glaring at him.

Inuyasha looked at the three demons. He wanted to know what they were saying. But most importantly he wanted to know why they were fighting. No one was telling him anything.

/IF I WAS A MISTAKE THAT WAS BORN, THEN WHY DID YOU TEACH ME THINGS SO I COULD LIVE! She asked angrily.

/SO YOU COULD LIVE LONG ENOUGH, SO I COULD KILL YOU MYSELF! THAT'S WHY TISANE AND YOSHIRO PRACTICE WITH YOU! SO THEY COULD PREPARE YOU TO FIGHT AGAINST ME! He growled angrily and Kagome gasped and looked at them.

/You… you prepared me… you prepared me, to fight against him! Kagome sobbed.

"No! We didn't! That's absurd! We would never do that Kagome!" Tisane shouted at her.

"Kagome, he's right! We lcare about you very much and would NEVER do that to you! He's lying!" Yoshiro shouted.

/Akemi… you remember, don't you? Tacoma sneered at her. Tisane, Kagome, and Yoshiro looked at her too.

"Yes." She simply replied.

"MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU!" Tisane shouted.

"I COULDN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT!" She shouted at her son.

/See Kagome… you were taught to kill… but you were trained to be killed by me. Tacoma sneered.

/All this time Akemi… ALL THIS TIME WAS A LIE! Kagome fell to her knees.

"I didn't want it to happen! That's why I allowed you to run off! So you could be safe from harm!" Akemi cried too. "I'm sorry Kagome!" She yelled.

Kagome sighed; nothing could make simple sense anymore. As if it ever did though, right? Tacoma charged at her again and sent her flying backwards like a rag doll. She was losing her energy faster now because her head wasn't straight. Her focus was dying down. He scratched her cheek with his claws as she tried to get up weakly.

Tacoma smirked. /You won't give up. He then laughed and punched her in the stomach. She started to cough up some blood and wheezed. Kagome stood up trying hard to ignore it. He laughed and charged at her again and she jumped out of the way and scratched his back. It pissed him off and again charged at her and scratched her other cheek. Four scratches on each side; her face was red, not from blushing, no, but from the blood slipping out.

Tisane and Yoshiro were growling at this. If given the command from Kagome, they would come to help her. Though, they didn't really know how much help they would be. After all, she was stronger than them, either that, more clever in attack strategies.

Kagome's vision was starting to become a little hazy. She was trying to keep her focus clear as long as she could. The blood loss was making her dizzy as well as she stood up. She fell back down; she didn't have the energy or heart, to fight against her father.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and started to run towards her again.

"STAY BACK!" She ordered as she panted roughly.

/Heh, heh, heh, so… that half breed is your mate… perfect. Tacoma ran at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE; INUYASHA GET AWAY FROM HERE!" She gave him a quick dismissal hand but he didn't understand at all.

Kagome eyes widened in fear and started to get up painfully and run towards Inuyasha as fast as she could. Akemi charged at Tacoma to stop him but jumped cleanly over her. It was Tisane and Yoshiro's turn to charge at Tacoma at the same time to protect Inuyasha but Tacoma easily pushed them aside with his shoulder and jumped up to the air, where he was now above Inuyasha's head, coming down hard. Inuyasha was frozen stiff and couldn't even move. He wasn't he even thinking of what's going on. Just looked up and watched Tacoma about to kill him in slight fear.

"**_IIIIIINUUUUUUYAAAAAASHAAAAAA!_**" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She pushed him out of the way only seconds before he would be stabbed by her father.

/THEN DIE AND TAKE HIS PLACE! Tacoma roared and stabbed threw Kagome. She winced at the pain and whined in agony.

The blade had gone through her back and came out her chest near the middle. It shattered two rib bones and tore open an air passage through her lungs. She fell to the ground having hard time breathing. Her breaths were becoming more, and more uneven.

Tisane fell to his knees on the ground as he just witnessed Kagome, getting stabbed like that. His face cringed tightly and started to cry. His eyes held them back as much as he could. This was too much for him because he's never seen someone die.

Yoshiro felt like he was struck with a knife through the heart. It was like he just lost a younger sister and collapsed to the ground also. He saw people die before, but he had never witnessed some one close to him die.

Akemi was broken now, Kagome dying, and the newly created pup she had. (Kagome didn't know she was pregnant and the guys are too dense to smell it out.) She started to sob and cry her eyes out. Weakly, she stayed her ground, not hiding her tears and fear.

"Heh, stupid half breeds are. Now suffer like you made your mother suffer." Tacoma said in human language with a smile on his face as he removed the sword from Kagome's body. Her body lying motionless and her breaths because faint.

"Ka…gome…" Inuyasha whispered. "**_KAAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEEEE!_**" Inuyasha shouted. He sat there speechless;did hejust seehis own mate die, and not do anything? Shocked as he was, he had a hard time thinking now and fell to his knees.

'_Inuyasha…?_' Kagome started to move slightly but the others couldn't tell because it was extremely slow. She may not have the heart to kill her father; but she had the heart to protect her mate.

"It seems I just killed your mate, do you want to die with her? I'll be glad to bring you to your demise!" Tacoma then charge at him at full speed and ready to kill him. Inuyasha didn't care now, if she was dead, there was no point living anymore. (Uh, hello, what about Shippo and the other, they don't matter?)

"Stay away… from… my MATE!" Kagome shouted the last word loudly and shot an energy formed arrow at her father, it pierced his back.

"YOU DAMN HANYOU!" Tacoma shouted in pain. He looked at Inuyasha and tried to stab him but Kagome used the last of her energy to form a small barrier around Inuyasha. Tacoma had soon disintegrated with agonizing hisses and no longer existed.

"Kagome…" He whispered then got up andran to her and she collapsed in a huge puddle of her blood. "DAMNIT KAGOME! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He shouted as he cradled her in his arms. "This is my fault because; I came out here." He held tears back, holding her even closer and tighter.

"I… told you this, before… it wasn't your fault, it is my duty to protect you. I still will no matter what, and I am going to live up to that. I protect you… as you protect me. But I think, I'll take, a… nap." She smiled and passed out in Inuyasha's arms with a smile on her bloodied face.

"Kagome…" He hugged her even tighter.

"We need to rush her to the hut. Pick her up and run her over there!" Tisane told him as he was running along Akemi and Yoshiro.

"Right..." Inuyasha picked up her whole body and ran quickly.

"Move out of the way! Yoshiro, go and grab a blanket to put Kagome on!" Akemi shouted.

"Yes mother, be right back." Yoshiro replied and went to another room and grabbed one blanket then came back and set it on the ground for when Kagome comes inside.

"What is going on, what happened out there!" Sango shouted in a panic.

"Her father tried to kill her." Yoshiro explained as he was bringing water near the blanket.

"What, is she okay?" Miroku asked as he tried to sound calm.

"No, she's not okay." Yoshiro glared.

"Here she is…" Tisane said and quickly got out of Inuyasha's way and he placed her down.

"Oh my god, Kagome!" Sango started to cry.

"Shh… calm down Sango… It'll be okay…" Miroku tried to sooth her.

Kagome's clothes were literally covered in dirt and drenched in blood. Her hair was matted up with her face be dramatically paler. Therobe was practically torn up enough to reveal her bloody flesh and herhibakama was too, but not as bad. She was passed out, but her panting was still rough, it looked like she could even be having a nightmare. Everyone just tried to talk a little and wait for her to calm down before being moved upstairs.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He just wanted to take her pain away. That's it! They were mates, so he could take some pain away. He softly placed a hand on Kagome's arm and she started to wake. She knew was he was going to do.

"…Don't… Inu… yasha…" She tried breathing but coughed some blood out.

"Kagome let me help!" He growled at her and everyone looked at the two.

"Don't take the pain… that I… deserve." She panted heavily and winced her body in pain.

"I DEMAND TO TAKE SOME OFTHE PAIN AND YOU WILL NOT DECLINE!" He yelled at her.

"Inu…" She sighed and tried to swallow back blood in her throat. "Kay…" She said in a raspy voice and coughed a little bit of blood again.

"Good…" He sighed in relief that she agreed with him on this. (Duh, you didn't give her a choice.)

Inuyasha took a little bit of the pain. He knew she was in a lot of pain, but he now knew that she was in A LOT more pain then he thought to imagine. Soon his chest started to hurt a little. Kagome's wound was still there, but the bleeding slowed some and her panting wasn't as bad, and she fell back to a hard sleep. She deserved better rest though.

"She's in a lot of pain." Inuyasha tried to gain back his breathing after that.

"You didn't take much of it, Inuyasha?" Tisane asked.

"No, if I took anymore, I think it could've killed me." He chuckled lightly. "After I heal from this part, I'll take more by each chance I get." Inuyasha explained.

"You are a very good mate for her, Inuyasha." Yoshiro assured him.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yoshiro, Tisane; take Kagome upstairs for me since she's calmer." Akemi stated.

"Yes mother." Her two sons replied and picked her up and Inuyasha watched.

"Inuyasha, I know this'll be against you, but you stay out here." Akemi ordered him.

"Fine…" He sighed. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to argue.

Yoshiro and Tisane placed her on the ground softly. Akemi told them to go downstairs and they nodded then left. When they were gone Akemi walked towards Kagome. She walked to her and woke her up. Kagome looked at her and saw the sadness in her face.

"Akemi, what's wrong?" Kagome asked softly in a rasped voice.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Akemi started to cry.

"It's okay, forget about… the past." Kagome smiled.

"It's not that Kagome… you…" Akemi tried to stop crying.

"I… what…?" Kagome looked curiously at her.

"You were pregnant Kagome…" Akemi cried.

"Wh-what…?" Kagome's eyes widened and coughed blood again.

"You were pregnant… with a pup Kagome… but… the stab to your chest… killed it." She explained.

Her eyes eyes looking scared and confused. "I… I was pregnant…" Kagome started to cry. "I... killed it!" She broke into tears lying down. "I killed the first really pup I was going to have! I'm a murderer… a murderer!" Kagome cried harder and harder while coughing rose more as well.

"You're not a murderer, you didn't know… I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Akemi gently hugged Kagome.

"I still have to give it birth though! I have to give birth to a dead pup!" Kagome cried, not wanting to see that happen.

"I know Kagome, I know…" Akemi rocked her form softly and Kagome held her tears back some. "I will tell Tisane, Yoshiro, and Shippo in demon what happened. I'll leave Inuyasha to you though." Akemi explained.

"Can you, not let Inuyasha, see me then? When I'm awake at least, it would be toohard on me." Kagome sniffled and tried to keep the tears back still coughing blood.

"Of course Kagome, who will you allow to stay in here with you?" She asked softly.

"You, Shippo, and Yoshiro…" Kagome replied. She would say Inuyasha, but right now after finding out she was pregnant but with a dead pup, it hurt too much for her.

"Okay, I'll send those two in here for you now." Akemi said sweetly.

"Thank you…" Kagome said softly.

"Mhmm…" Akemi got up and closed the door then went downstairs.

Akemi was at the end of the stairs and looked at everyone except Inuyasha. He noticed that and wondered why.

/Kagome… was pregnant… with a pup… Akemi finally spoke and the canine demons gasped.

/What don't tell us that- Tisane was cut off.

/It died when Lord Tacoma stabbed her in the back. It most likely died instantly. Akemi tried to hold back tears. Yoshiro and Tisane's heads fell.

/I-I was going to have a sibling? Shippo asked. Akemi nodded to him and he started to cry.

/You three will not tell Inuyasha about this. She sighed.

/Shippo, come here, Yoshiro, you too. Akemi called for them. Shippo jumped in her arms crying and Yoshiro walked to her. /I want you two to keep her comfortable, is that understood? Akemi requested.

/Why Shippo and I but not Inuyasha, I'm not her mate? Yoshiro asked and looked at Inuyasha and back at Akemi.

/Because Kagome can't face him, I just told her too. Akemi stated. /Tisane, can you keep an eye on the room to make sure Inuyasha doesn't go in unless she's asleep? The humans I suppose are not even allowed to step foot inside. She asked.

/Uh… He looked at Inuyasha and then back Akemi. /Yeah, I'll try. He nodded.

"Good, now go you three. I'll make some herbal medicine." She told them.

Shippo jumped into Yoshiro's arms and they walked into the room. Tisane went to the door and sat in front of it and pretended to rest. Akemi walked over to Inuyasha and bent down in front of him and evened their eye levels.

"I want you to promise me, you won't go in there without my permission, Inuyasha." She said in a serious tone.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked angrily worried.

"I'm not the one who can tell you. When Kagome is healed up, she will tell you though." Akemi explained.

"Why do I have to stay away from my own mate?" He bellowed.

"If she saw you right now, she would burst out in tears and feel guilty. Tell me, isn't that what her emotion is right now?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, it is. Why must I stay away when Shippo can go in and that Yoshiro kid of yours?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I don't know, but I want you to promise me you won't go in there without asking me or Tisane to enter." She said sternly. "She should heal in about a week's time." She explained.

"Very well, but at night I wish to see her for a few minutes." He demanded.

"If she's asleep, then we'll see." She replied and he nodded in agreement. Akemi looked at the humans with Kirara. "You are not even allowed near it. It's a lot safer that way. Sango, come with me on a walk." Akemi said.

Sango nodded and followed her out of the hut and walked around the village that was very wet. They were silent for quite a while and it was making Sango feel uneasy a little. Akemi could sense it and decided to talk now.

"You are worried about Kagome aren't you?" Akemi asked.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Sango accidentally snapped at her. "Sorry, but can you PLEASEtell me what happened after you placed her in the room upstairs?" Sango's eyes pleaded.

"Kagome didn't know that she was pregnant." Akemi started.

"So, Kagome was never told?" Sango asked curiously.

"Her father; he stabbed her in the back which broke two rib bones and tore her lung. The pup I believe died instantly from suffocation." Akemi explained.

"Oh no." Sango started to cry.

"She doesn't want to face Inuyasha and tell him just yet, so that is why I had him promise, to leave Kagome alone." Akemi added.

"I understand Akemi. That's so sad, in five to six she has to give birth to something... dead." Sango couldn't take it anymore and sobbed. Hanyous are born faster than humans, demons are even faster.

"Promise that you will not tell the monk or Inuyasha, alright?" Akemi asked.

"I promise; now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to the hut." Sango bowed politely and ran to the hut and cried into Miroku's chest. He was sort of confused on why she was crying but then again, it didn't really matter, it probably involved Kagome anyhow.

* * *

Night finally came down and Inuyasha got his permission to see his Kagome who was asleep. He walked inside and saw her all bandaged up and clean. Bringing a hand to her face Yoshiro stopped him. 

"Don't touch her, it won't be helpful." Yoshiro stated tiredly.

"Shut up, I'll take some pain away from her." Inuyasha whispered and touched her shoulder and took some pain away and he cringed.

Inuyasha just sat there watching her for only a little longer. Then about 7 minutes late he kissed her on her forehead and left the room. He felt helpless; it was just like that hospital place somewhat. Inuyasha didn't like it at the hospital, and now it made him more wary about Kagome because they were mate.

* * *

So far, everyone is saying Kag Chibi; rawr. I guess I should add alot of Shippo and Kagome playing. 

Next time: A couple days passed but its been all rainy. Kagome gets up and realizes that she killed her father, Lord Tacoma... Kagome runs off to deal with something and everyone follows. OKay, but why are the two princes there? Princes; who? After the day, Kagome gets the guys to tell Inuyasha.


	12. Chapter 12

I guess I should just **STOP** updating since I barely get reviews anymore **-DELETES _ALL_ STORY DOCUMENTS!-**

* * *

Sequel Chapter 12

"Mama, do you feel any better from before?" Shippo asked softly to Kagome.

"Mhmm…" Kagome nodded slowly and patted his head.

Kagome was recovering a little slowly now because of all the wounds four days ago. Her rib bones have healed very well already. The lungs were still fixing their selves but at a good rate, it would be heal by the next day. All the cut that Kagome retrieved from her father were temporary scars except the one in her back and chest. Yoshiro and Shippo have never left the room for anything and Tisane never lost his post in front of the room. Inuyasha was only allowed in for five minutes to watch her and transfer some of her pain to him, then had to leave.

"Shippo, don't worry about it, Kagome will be good as ready by tomorrow morning." Yoshiro nodded.

"I know, but still, it's a lot to happen." Shippo said seriously.

"Hmm, well, it's best to ignore that." Yoshiro chuckled.

"Okay." Shippo nodded.

"You're just a kid, why don't you go and play outside, I got things covered here." Yoshio suggested.

"I don't know, are you sure?" Shippo asked.

"Yup, just go run along, but tell Inuyasha and my mother first." He informed him.

"Kay, I'll be back later mama." Shippo said nicely and trotted out of the room.

"Thanks Yoshiro…" Kagome said softly and started crying.

"Don't worry about it; you were holding it back so long. I had to say something for him to leave." Yoshiro explained.

"I'm a murderer…" She whispered.

"No, you're not, don't say that again Kagome." Yoshiro demanded.

"But… I am… I killed it." She whined

"You didn't kill it! Your father did, you didn't know!" He stated loudly.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha heard Yoshiro yelling. Tisane easily heard the yelling and knew what the conversation was about. He didn't move though. Sitting there and listening was all he could do.

"Yoshiro, don't yell at her." Tisane said at the door.

"Yeah… right… I'm sorry Kagome." Yoshiro said softly.

"It's okay…" Kagome replied softly.

"Kagome, don't think of it anymore, you hear me?" Tisane stated.

"Mhmm…" Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome, please excuse my absence for the moment." Yoshiro said and stepped out to talk with his brother but still kept an eye on Kagome.

"Next time don't tell me what to do." Yoshiro bellowed in a whisper.

"Either way, yelling isn't going to help her." Tisane stated. "She's a female and… well… there's nothing we can do to compare to it." He informed.

"Hmph, you act too old for your age." Yoshiro got up and walked back inside.

"Like 174 is young!" Tisane growled. (Gee, then I wonder how old is old?)

"Why in the hell was he yelling at my mate!" Inuyasha growled.

"She's blaming herself for what her father did. I'm no going to say anymore." Tisane said in a sad voice.

"Poor Kagome…" Sango started to cry a little.

"It's alright Sango, don't cry." Miroku patted her back.

The other day since Kagome was more then half way healed. Akemi decided to take him on a walk and tell him what happened. His heart ached for Kagome just as well as Sango did. It was hard to not tell Inuyasha what was happening. He saw how edgy the male hanyou was becoming. Miroku got up and looked at Tisane.

"Tisane…" Miroku started and walked upstairs.

"What?" Tisane asked and looked at him.

"Do you think it would be okay for Sango to be with Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Why, you don't know what's going on." Tisane stated.

"Sango and I know what happened that night and how she lost _it_." Miroku informed. "Akemi told us." He explained.

"Nh… stupid humans…" Tisane sighed. Then he turned his gaze inside the room.

/Kagome, do you want Sango in there with you?\\ Tisane barked softly. She shook her head no.

/She doesn't want to see anyone.\\ Yoshiro replied for her. /Their not allowed in here anyways.\\ He mentioned.

/Don't blame me, the monk asked.\\ Tisane grumbled.

/I blame you for asking that stupid question you knew the answer to.\\ Yoshiro scoffed.

/He asked for the female!\\

/What difference does that make?\\

/She could probably do more help for Kagome then we are.\\

/Follow your orders from mother and stop being a p…\\ Yoshiro stopped when he was about to say 'pup' then looked at her.

Kagome had silent tears sliding down her face. Yoshiro cursed at himself for being careless. He sighed and rubbed her arm softly. Tisane knew it was stupid of them to argue in her pain. They wanted to help as much as everyone else wanted to.

"She's not in the mood to see anyone right now. We just kind of ruined it." Tisane told Miroku with a sigh.

"I see…" Miroku replied and Tisane nodded to him.

Miroku walked down the stairs and went to apologize to Sango that she couldn't see Kagome. Sango knew it was probably going to happen, so she just nodded. Inuyasha was getting pissed off though. He felt Kagome's agony, pain, and suffering. No one would tell him why he couldn't see his mate, at least when she's awake. It was driving him insane; every night around the time Shippo goes to sleep, he would smell tears coming from the room. All he wanted to do is just bust through the door, go to her, and see if there was anything that he could do. Akemi knew he would want to try something like that, that's why Tisane was there to watch the room.

Akemi called Shippo in then gave them all their dinners and went up to the room to check on Kagome and Yoshiro while Tisane was munching away on his food. Yoshiro saw his mother come in with food and medical supplies. She gave Yoshiro his food and Kagome as well, but Akemi attended to her words before she would allow her to eat. Yoshiro looked just watched his mother take off Kagome's shirt and treat her small wounds. He didn't care if Kagome was half naked because he was a demon, he wasn't afraid of nudity, neither was his brother or mother. It wasn't like he was eyeing her down or anything, just watching what his mother was doing.

"Do you plan on getting up tomorrow Kagome?" Yoshiro asked softly.

"Uh-huh, I want to stand and walk around." She smiled.

"Try to sit up." Akemi ordered as she finished bandaging Kagomes chest and she nodded.

Kagome slowly sat up but painfully. She heard noises out side of window and looked over to find out it was starting to rain again. Not paying attention to her pain, she walked over towards the window and looked outside to the sky. Yoshiro and Akemi stood up and walked behind her. Was she going to do what they thought? Kagome's body pulsed slowly.

"I killed my father?" Kagome asked in a serious voice.

"Yes." Yoshiro and Akemi answered in the same tone.

"Damn… so now…" Kagome trailed off.

"You are the heir of the northern lands… Milady…" Akemi said softly.

Tisane gasped a little at hat he just heard. That's right, her mother is dead, so is her father now, she is the heir. He heard Kagome growl, Tisane assumed that she didn't want to take her place, at least not yet. Now he looked at Inuyasha, he was now a lord of the northern lands.

"I have no choice, do I?" Kagome said as the rain poured down harder.

"I'm sorry." Akemi said sullenly.

"It isn't your fault." Kagome breathed in for a second. Her body pulsed a little harder. "So be it." Kagome summoned all the energy and jumped at the window and went on the roof standing on the edge for a second, smelling the air. She bolted off to a place where they knew of.

"KAGOME!" Yoshiro shouted.

"Damn, that kid sometimes, I tell you…" Akemi stated.

They bolted through the door which scared the crap out of Tisane. Akemi didn't bother wasting her time going down the stairs. So instead, she jumped down and ran out the door. Yoshiro stayed next to Tisane for the moment.

"Kagome get back here!" She shouted in the rain.

"Yoshiro is she…" Tisane started.

"Yeah, she is." Yoshiro answered.

"Damnit, her demon has already kicked in, she is ready." Akemi sighed.

"What the HELL is going on and WHERE is Kagome!" Inuyasha was getting angry. But they ignored him.

"We should go now; she is going to do the call." Yoshiro stated.

"Yes I know, but Inuyasha will have to go too because he's her mate." Akemi informed.

"Either way, we better hurry up, this isn't exactly a good time to think about what we should or shouldn't do." Tisane stammered.

"Very well, Miroku and Sango will ride Kirara over; I shall take Inuyasha and Shippo." Akemi explained.

"Alright, meet you there." Yoshiro nodded.

Yoshiro and Tisane rushed out and transformed into their dog forms and bolted to the same direction Kagome went. Kirara ran out and transformed; Akemi told Miroku and Sango to hurry up and follow her sons. They nodded and went onto Kirara then fled off. Akemi looked at Inuyasha and Shippo and they looked at her.

"Come on, let's go." Akemi sighed and turned away.

"Tell me what the hell is happening right now." Inuyasha said angrily.

"I'll tell Shippo and he will tell you, there's no time to waste now." Akemi replied and walk outside and transformed.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and jumped on her back. Akemi went extremely fast and she caught up with her sons who were running. She knew Inuyasha wanted an explanation now.

/Kagome is taking her place as the lady of the northern lands. Inuyasha will so be the lord of the northern lands.\\ Akemi told Shippo and he told Inuyasha.

"I thought half demons weren't allowed to take over lands unless accorded to?" Inuyasha asked loudly through the rain.

/Indeed, but she is as strong as your older brother. Which mean she is as strong as any other demon that crosses her path, okay? You're father was leader of the western lands and you too are powerful as both you and Kagome share each others blood.\\ She explained to Inuyasha and so Shippo told him.

"Alright, that explains today, but you still have explaining to do about before." Inuyasha growled.

"Papa, mama is sad because…" Shippo started but Akemi was cutting him off with a growl. "Mama has to tell you." He sounded glum.

"Fine…" Inuyasha grumbled and they finally reached to their destination.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome and couldn't find her. Suddenly a loud bark was aimed toward their direction. It sounded a little dark, but when Inuyasha looked at the source, it was Kagome with a lightening background behind her. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and jumped off Akemi. The three demons transformed back into their non dog-like stage. They looked at Inuyasha and Shippo; poor Inuyasha was confused.

"Go to her side, now." Akemi demanded.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her eyes glazed red but had control of her self. Without a second thought, he made sure Shippo was on his shoulder, and he hopped from tree top to tree top till he was on the cliff next to Inuyasha. He looked at her, the expression was cold like Sesshomaru's, but she was crying. She looked at the ground for a minute. Shippo heard her growl for a moment and wondered a little. Suddenly Kagome's growl became into a keep snarl and then a loud and long howl that echoed through the lands. Akemi then did the same, soon Yoshiro and Tisane howled into the stormy night. As reflexes; Shippo too howled, even Inuyasha summoned up a decent howl as loud as theirs. (We'll just say Inuyasha's demon kicks in here so he 'can' talk demon, for now.)

Everything seemed quiet for the moment that it made Inuyasha wonder curiously. Shippo jumped into Kagomes arms and held onto her chest as she held him. Inuyasha felt the need to be on her right side instead of behind and so he walked to her side. They heard howls return and the earth started to shake a little. Inuyasha's mind was panicking but he body didn't move. Out of nowhere they saw red eye pierce through all the bushes and trees. Tisane, Yoshiro, and Yoshiro transformed back into dogs and jumped behind Kagome. Yoshiro was on her right side, Akemi was behind her, and Tisane was on her left side. They all sat down but still looking tall.

"Miroku, what's going on?" Sango asked nervously.

"It appears we will find out soon." Miroku said as he watched from below.

Black normal sized dogs started to appear from the bushes. Then the true dog demons came and halted in front of Kagome and looked at her. Some were in their non dog-like form and looked at her. Some looked at them in a disgusted way and others looked at them equivalently. They smelled her and seemed full demon as did the pup and her mate. Knowing her father was the lord, they watched her moves.

/My father Lord Tacoma of the Northern lands has been slain by his own heir. So, I have now decided, to take my place as Lady Kagome of the Northern Lands.\\ Kagome shouted loudly.

/As her mate, I shall take my place as Lord Inuyasha of the Northern Lands.\\ He too, shouted loudly.

/To all of you, who is to decline for us to take our place?\\ Kagome yelled and looked amongst all the demons.

/Why should you be our leaders? I… I can smell human blood in you!\\ A demon roared.

/With tainted blood… the other land Lords and Ladies will never be our allies!\\ Another one growled.

/Don't be so cocky of yourselves, I am Kagome, the Hanyou Priestess and can stand up to all who challenges me! Lord Inuyasha and I already have alliances.\\ Kagome smirked. /Look for your proof behind you.\\ She ordered them as she pointed behind all the black demons.

They all looked behind her and were amazed. There standing on four legs with brown hair covering the body. The eyes of it were icy blue and stood there in a serious stature. Kouga; Prince of the Eastern Lands was an ally to Kagome and to Inuyasha though he would want a different way (He's in wolf form). Then he walked through the pack of dog demons, and made his way to the front of the pack of the northern lands that would soon belong to Kagome and Inuyasha, and then halted. He howled his acceptance of being an alliance with them.

/I, Kouga of the Eastern Lands, am an ally to the new lord and lady.\\ Kouga barked.

/As am I…\\ A voice said from the brush.

The others turned their gaze toward the voice and shocked. There standing tall, was covered in white fur the covered his body (White, wait, is it Naraku! Psh, yeah right, I don't think so.). The Prince of the Western Lands walked out of the darkness in his dog form, looking like he was too good for them. He too walked through the demons and came to his halt and howled his acceptance just as well.

/An alliance to my younger brother, and Lady Kagome…\\ He barked coldly.

/Thank you both, Prince of the East and West lands.\\ Kagome nodded to them and took her stand. /DOES ANYONE NOW DEFY US?\\ She barked loudly. Howls beyond howls came over all the lands of Feudal Japan for the celebration of the heir claiming their right spot.

* * *

A few hours have passed and everyone had left the strange ceremony. Sesshomaru returned to his castle and Kouga returned to his den. All the black dog demons were gone as well. Miroku and Sango decided it was best to leave and Shippo went with them. They got their ride on Kirara as Tisane, Yoshiro, and Akemi left to lead the way.

All that was left was a confused Inuyasha and his mate who was still in her demon stage. Her eyes glazed red still and she was crying. Early she wasn't, but now she is, was it because she was alone with Inuyasha? Inuyasha just couldn't take it anymore and looked at her. The rain started to come down slowly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome's voice returned to normal and her eyes didn't glazed red.

"Sorry, but for what?" He grabbed her shoulder and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"You know, how… how my father stabbed me, when I pushed you out of the way?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry you got hurt, if I had just…" Kagome place her clawed finger on his mouth to stop his talking.

"You protect me; I protect you. But that's… that's not what the problem…" She tried to cease her crying.

"Hey…" Inuyasha brought his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "If it's that bad, you don't have to tell me." He said softly.

"NO!" Kagome shook her head violently. "Inuyasha… I HAVE to tell you." She sighed.

She calmed herself slowly and tried to talk. The rain came down a little harder and the clouds, ever so darker.

"When my father stabbed me, you thought I was dead, didn't you?" She started with a question.

"At first yes, but I knew you weren't because of our blood bond." Inuyasha replied, not liking where the conversation was going.

"He… he did kill… he killed something that was ours…" She started to cry.

"I… I don't understand… Kagome…?" He searched her eyes.

"When we mated about a week or so ago, I became pregnant… and he… he…" She cried harder. "When he stabbed me that last time… he killed it…" She sobbed hard.

"Kagome, are… are you serious…?" Inuyasha was shaking in shock and fear, she nodded.

"I could've been more careful and destroyed him easily if I had known I had a pup inside me! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" She sobbed.

"No Kagome, it isn't your fault…" He sighed. "Come here." He pulled her into an embrace. "I should've protected you like a mate should have." He explained.

"You did as I told you to, I'm glad about that. I'm so stupid though, I couldn't even tell I was having a pup! So it paid with its life… (Sort of)" She sobbed in his haori. He pulled her far enough to look at her face.

"You aren't going to blame yourself anymore. Don't you dare, do you here me?" He said seriously.

"Inuyasha, it will still grow! I have to give birth to a dead pup! If I…" Inuyasha caught her lips with his and kept her quiet.

"We will deal with it then when the time comes. Until then, stay calm and don't worry about anything." He tried to sound tough for her, when really he was shaken up.

"But… Inuyasha…" Kagome started but Inuyasha picked her up bridal style.

"Come on, you should be tired after all this, when we get back to that village will go to that room upstairs for you to sleep in."

"Nh… mhmm…" Kagome nodded and nuzzled into his haori.

Inuyasha leaped from tree top to tree top at slowly with grace. After about an hour, they finally arrived at the village. Everyone else was asleep already and so Inuyasha carried her up the stairs and set her down.

"Kagome… did you know that Kouga and Sesshomaru was going to come?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"Yes, why…?" She replied curiously.

"Did you have to expose yourself just because you had bandages over you?" He smirked.

"Huh…?" Kagome didn't understand and looked around the room; she found her robe on the ground and completely blushed. "Oh god, how embarrassing, no wonder why I felt that some of them were eyeing me down." She buried her face in his haori in embarrassment.

"They wouldn't do that with me there." He chuckled. "Here, wear this." He pulled off his red haori and put it on her.

"Okay." She said sweetly and put it on correctly. "The female Inuyasha has returned, roar." She said softly and leaned against his chest softly.

"You idiot…" Inuyasha chuckled a little more and placed her in his lap then his chin on her head. They instantly went to a peaceful sleep for the first time in four or five days, together.

* * *

I just thought of a strange fanfic. Has anyone ever heard of Kagome into a dog? (Not hanyou/youkai) Lol, I could imagine making one.

**Naraku** attacks her with poison and she turns into a dog. **Shippo** find her lying near the well and starts to play with her; thinking she's a normal dog. Then he brings her to the hut **Inuyasha** eyes at her and doesn't like her because she was a 'dog' and getting the attention, but he doesn't know she's **Kagome** till he goes to her era to get her after three days. The figures out somehow that _**the dog IS **Kagome_. _Shoot; if I did that, there would be a lot of **Shippo** and **Kagome** moments fooling around. Some **Inuyasha** and **Kagome** time too_. OH! That would be soo hilarious if it was during mating season too and **Inuyasha** was getting attracted to her! -cracks up laughing- Wow, imagine the look on **Kouga**! Then **Kikyou**! Hahaha!I wonder if **Shippo** will treat her like a dog. What if**Kagome** _**chases**_ **Kirara**! What if **Inuyasha** makes her play fetch! HAha... nooooo! This sound like a good story! What if **Miroku** gives her dog food! Would **Sango** have her around the hot spring as a body gaurd?

This sound so fun to write! -whines-


	13. Chapter 13

I'm posting before I go to school, agh!

* * *

Sequel Chatper13

Inuyasha and his gang have been at the village for an extra few months now. He wanted to make sure Kagome was good to go before they would have to deal with anything else. Remember, the shards didn't really matter to him as much as they did before.

At the moment, Kagome was outside with the hut with some of the village kids having some fun. Inwardly smiling, Inuyasha watched her, that was the thing he wanted her to heal from, their dead pup. It bugged them both that they lost one; their first one for that matter. As long as she was feeling better, he would be too. A light playful scream came from Kagome's voice, it appeared that they knew how to tickle and tackle her to the ground in a laughing fit.

Miroku and Sango watched her from the porch with smiles. Her mental recovery seemed to go pretty well. During the nights while they ate, Shippo would be in her lap stealing food from her as he used to, and Kagome would laugh and say 'hey that's mine, you have your own' or something similar. They knew the day when Inuyasha and Kagome returned from the ceremony late, was when she told him about the dead pup. Even Inuyasha was looking shaken up, but he seemed to be gettingbetter too.

"Priestess Kagome that was fun!" A little girl said happily and clung to her leg.

"You liked that, huh?" Kagome smiled at the children.

"YEAH!" They all shouted; there were about seven kids. There were four girls and three boys.

"Hold on tightly to my arms and close your eyes." Kagome bent down for them to cling on. "Here we go…" Kagome started to spin slowly with the kids dangling two feet in the air. A few minutes later she set them down so they wouldn't fall.

"I thought I was flying!" A boy shouted happily.

"I knew you would. Hey, you kids see the man over there with the doggy ears?" Kagome whispered while pointing at her ears and the kids all nodded. "That's Lord Inuyasha, go tackle hug him, I think he needs it." Kagome winked at them.

"Kay Priestess Kagome!" They all shouted.

Inuyasha wondered what Kagome whispered to them about. Suddenly seven kids started running at him. His eyes widened and started to slowly run away from the little children. Miroku and Sango laughed as Inuyasha ran passed them with little kids attacking. Kagome smiled happily seeing that he could have some fun with the kids. She sat down besides Miroku and Sango then giggled. The kids caught Inuyasha by the leg and the others jumped on him; giving him hugs.

"We caught Lord Inuyasha, Priestess Kagome!" Another little girl as she clung onto Inuyasha's back.

"Good job, give him a big hug you guys!" Kagome shouted.

"That's kind of cute with them all clinging to him." Sango stifled her laughs.

"The kids really like to listen to you, don't they Lady Kagome." Miroku chuckled.

"Uh-huh…" Kagome gave them a tender smile.

"Gah, Kaaaagoooomeeee!" Inuyasha whined as of now, he was pinned to the ground.

"He acts like he hates it." Miroku sighed.

"He may act like it, but he's really having fun." Kagome laughed.

"How can you tell?" Sango asked curiously.

"Oh, our mating marks…" Kagome pointed at the bite mark on her neck. "We can tell each others moods and emotions by it." She explained.

"Ah, so that would explain how Inuyasha knew your emotion during the first night of our arrival here." Miroku thought out loud.

"It's really useful, because I know when he's going to be a hot head." Kagome stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Priestess Kagome, Lord Inuyasha is trying to escape us!' Two of the boys whined.

Inuyasha was walk with a two boys clung to his legs, the other boy around his waist now, and two girls on each arm. He was trying to get to Kagome and the other two humans. They brought him down to the ground again and everyone shared the laughter. Poor Inuyasha had dizzy eyes from the kids all sitting on him now.

"We defeated the Lord!" The kids shouted in victory.

Some of the villagers watched them, it seemed funny that they allowed Inuyasha to play with the kids, but Kagome said it was okay, so they didn't object.

/Lady Kagome, come on, it's time for some sword fighting!\\ Yoshiro and Tisane howled from the grassy fields.

/Okay, I'm coming you guys!\\ Kagome howled back. "I wish they stop saying 'Lady' because I'm not that old." She grumbled.

"Here mama…" Shippo brought her the sword.

"Thanks Shippo, stay and be good." She smiled at him.

"Kay, I will, you can count on it!" Shippo replied proudly.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Swordsman…" Kagome smiled and jumped toward Inuyasha and the kids.

"Priestess Kagome, are you going to go fight demons?" A girl asked curiously.

"I'm going to play with some, you guys should go to your huts now and if you want, we can all play later." Kagome laughed.

"Yay!" They all shouted and rushed to their homes.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go practice with Tisane and Yoshiro, okay?" She poked him in the head.

"Yeah… sure…" Inuyasha said in a funny yet delirious voice as he sat up.

"Bye mate…" She kissed his bottom lip and jumped away.

"Uh, bye…" He watched her leap away and then heard clapping.

"Good show, good show." Miroku laughed.

"Feh…" Inuyasha snorted as he got up on his feet. "I'm sure Sango would like to know why a certain MONK goes into her room at night." He smirked.

"No, no, no, shh!" Miroku waved his hands around.

"YOU WHAT!" Sango grabbed her boomerang and started to chase him.

"Heh, I had a feeling that would work, but I didn't' think it was true…" Inuyasha chucked.

"Ya mean you were making it up?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah; I was,but oh well…" Inuyasha looked around. "There's nothing to do much…" He walked inside to bug Akemi.

* * *

"Yo, Lady Kagome, nice to see ya…" A certain wolf said happily.

"Hmm, I thought I smelt some wolves, Hi LordKouga, or should I say; Prince Kouga of the Eastern lands?" She grinned.

"Hey Lady Kagome, Lord Kouga brought some wolves along." Tisane laughed and petted a few.

"You take of 6 cubs by yourself, sheesh, and I thought 1 was hard enough." Yoshiro said in a sarcastic tone.

"It was so much fun, anyways, did you want something Milord?" She teased.

"I just wanted to check in with my favorite female ally of the northern lands." Kouga grinned.

"You know Inuyasha wouldn't like the fact you came all the way to see me just to pester him." She warned.

"That's why I brought these guys along." He pointed to the wolves.

"Come here you guys…" She squatted down and they all jumped on her and licked her.

"Kagome…" Kouga started without the honorable crap. ('lord'/'lady' and so on)

"Yes, something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Are you guys still going after Naraku?"

"Yes, in order to finish the Shikon Jewel."

"As an ally, I shall fight by your side when you do."

"Thanks Kouga, you shall avenge your comrades that day."

"Right, alright, let's go you mutts before her mate sees us around." Kouga said and started to run off. "See ya Kagome!" He waved.

"Bye Kouga!" She waved back.

"Milady…" Tisane was cut off.

"You guys! Just call me Kagome!" She whined.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yup, Inuyasha and the others have no idea what's going on tonight, haha." She giggled. "I hope I don't forget the moves." Kagome sighed.

"You won't, you've practice a lot." Tisane stated nicely.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You only have to deal with one thing." Yoshiro stated.

"Really, what would that be?" Kagome asked and they guys looked at each other and back at her.

"You smell like wolves…" They explained clearly.

* * *

Kagome and the two dog demon males were walking back the village. It looked like it was being prepared for something. She smiled at the thought of it, but postponed it in her mind. Tisane and Yoshiro went inside the hut palace and saw everyone inside. They both thought of the same thing of what was going to happen when Inuyasha smells the scent on Kagome; you could see their big grins across their faces. Kagome walked inside slowly and Inuyasha immediately caught the scent of wolf on her immediately.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing hanging with Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped in front of her.

"Ugh, what do you mean, I can negotiate with other Lords and Ladies if I so desire." She huffed.

"I smell wolf all over you!"

Inuyasha started to sniff her ears then her lips. Quickly sliding her down a little on her shoulder; he looked to if the mark on her neck was still there. He started to sniff her white robe all around and even her back. Bending down to her female area he started to stiff her there to make sure she didn't do anything. Then crawled on all four to smell behind her to make sure Kagome wasn't groped by Kouga. Then he continued sniffing her hibakama all around.

Tisane fell backwards cracking up at the scene. Yoshiro was dying from laughing at Kagome's priceless. Her face was extremely red that it could match Inuyasha's kimono. She was both embarrassed and angry at Inuyasha and everyone else. Miroku and Sango were on the grounds laughing as they tried to support each other up. Kagome didn't find it very amusing and showed them a hand of hers with sharps talons that glowed yellow and grew longer, getting ready to attack, and then gave a deep growl. They all shrieked and ran into their rooms in a fit of laughter and fear. Inuyasha was still trying to inspect her a little more.

"Inuuuuuyaaaaashaaaaa!" She whined. "He didn't touch me, we just talked, and the cubs touched me!" Kagome explained.

"The scent of wolf is bugging me." Inuyasha stated while Tisane and Yoshiro came out.

"Kagome, my brother and I are going to the hot spring, care to join us?" Yoshiro questioned.

"Sure, that sounds great; I'll go grab my stuff." Kagome smiled.

"WHAT!" Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha shouted at the same time.

"What?" Tisane, Yoshiro, and Kagome said in a clueless tone at the same time.

"KAGOME, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO BATHE WITH THESE TWO!" Inuyasha asked loudly.

"Um… because they asked me to… duh?" She replied plainly.

/Kagome, I think he wants to come with us.\\ Tisane whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I see, Inuyasha, want to join us?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"…" Inuyasha didn't answer.

"No? Okay, Shippo, you want to come don't you?" She looked at him and he jumped in her arms.

"You bet I do mama!" Shippo smiled.

"Sango, Miroku, want to come?" Kagome looked to them.

"No thank you Lady Kagome, I don't think it's wise for me." Miroku laughed nervously.

"Same here, it's bad enough that the monk spies." Sango sighed.

"Why would the monk spy on the females?" Tisane asked confusedly.

/He's a pervert and likes to watch certain parts.\\ Kagome rolled her eyes and went into her room for her backpack and Shippo jumped to her shoulder.

"Shouldn't Inuyasha come though, he is your mate." Yoshiro stated.

"Feh…" Inuyasha looked away.

"Sorry Inuyasha…" She walked over to him and whispered to his ear. "I'll wash your mane if you come." Kagome's breath tickled his ear.

"Fine…" Inuyasha grumbled and stood up.

"To the hot springs!" Kagome shouted happily.

"Kagome when you get back, you have to get ready." Akemi said from upstairs.

"Yes, I know!" Kagome replied playfully and bolted out the door.

Inuyasha darted after her just as Tisane and Yoshiro did. Shippo climbed into her robe and his upper body sticking out to watch where she was going. He learned that sticking on her shoulder while she runs wasn't easy. Kagome jumped into the trees quickly jumping from branch to branch. The guys were trying to keep up with her, she had too much energy. Two minutes later, Kagome jumped down the branches and came to a slow stop. She reached the hot springs and pulled Shippo out of her robe and giggled at his bangs because they stood up a little. Shortly the guys arrived and sighed.

"Kagome, you cheated; you left before us." Tisane pouted.

"Hehe, but only by like, five seconds…" Kagome grinned.

"One way or another she cheats, what do you expect from her?" Yoshiro laughed and rubbed her head rough.

"Hey, not my fault you guys don't think ahead." She stuck her tongue out.

"Like this?" Tisane tried pushing Kagome into the hot springs. She easily took a step to the side and he fell in.

"Aren't ya supposed to take your clothes off before jumping in?" Kagome grinned again.

Inuyasha was just watching this little fiasco quietly.

"Haha, you always did get you're clothes wet Ti." Yoshiro grinned too and started to remove his clothing.

"Shut up Yosh!" Tisane splashed water at him and got out to remove his clothes.

"Mama, do they always act like this?" Shippo asked curiously as he went into the water.

"Ever since I can remember, it's kind of a routine for us." Kagome laughed and unclothed herself.

Kagome folded her clothes and walked into the water and relax against a boulder with her waist up out of the water and her arms behind her head. Shippo swam to her lap against her stomach. Tisane and Yoshiro fully unclothed their selves and went into the water also. Inuyasha was just standing there confused.

"Hmm? Inuyasha, come on and join us." Kagome said softly.

"Yeah… right…" Inuyasha raise an eyebrow and undressed then went into the water next to Kagome.

"So Kagome, looks like you grew in some places, didn't you?" Tisane teased.

"You should talk, how much did your body grow, three inches?" She giggled.

"No; one!" Yoshiro burst out laughing.

"Shut up idiot, it grew more then that!" Tisane growled.

"So that means four inches, I'm impressed." Kagome continued giggling.

"Yeah, me too, it only took you about 70 years." Yoshiro splashed water at him.

"Will you shut up! It took you 100 years to grow yours stupid!" Tisane glared.

"Yeah, to ten inches…" Yoshiro huffed.

"You guys always argue, how cute." Kagome smiled and nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Papa, what were they talking about?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"Nh, you don't want to know." Inuyasha blushed.

"Aw, does papa not want to explain to the kid?" Tisane snickered. Kagome threw a pebble at his head. "OW!" He shouted painfully.

/Don't mess with my mate or you'll deal with me.\\ Kagome said in a playful warning tone.

"Uh-oh, it's a challenge, Tisane, are you going to except?" Yoshiro sneered playfully.

"I CAN'T CHALLENGE HER BECAUSE INUYASHA WOULD KILL ME!" Tisane hit his brother in the head.

"Yeah I probably would." Inuyasha said calmly in a relaxed tone.

"Ugh, you would not…" Kagome trailed off by a scent that was familiar.

"Hmm? Kagome?" Inuyasha watched her get up and placed a towel around her and went towards the bushes.

"That scent… it's so…so familiar…" Kagome sniffed around and walked some more.

"Hey, don't go too far, you got that?" Inuyasha ordered.

"Kay…" She obeyed.

Kagome went into the bushes and walked into a frightened little girl.

"Oh, Rin, that's who the scent was; it was you." Kagome smiled. (Rin is like, ten or eleven years old now.

"Lady Kagome! I lost my way to Lord Sesshomaru and a demon is after me!" Rin hid behind Kagome and grasped her towel. Then suddenly a snake demon came out.

"Oh… a snake demon… acid nails…" Kagome said in a bored tone as it disintegrated. "You okay Rin; you're not hurt are you?" Kagome asked concernedly.

"No, I'm fine, but I want Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whimpered like a little girl.

"Okay…" Kagome nodded.

Kagome howled loudly to call forth Sesshomaru. Rin watched Kagome howl in amazement. Tisane and Yoshiro looked curiously in Kagome's direction in the bushes. Shippo started to freak out and jumped onto Inuyasha's head. Kagome went downwind of them, so Inuyasha couldn't catch the scents, but would talk to her about it later.

* * *

"You called for me?" Sesshomaru said coldly, walking from the dark trees.

Rin gasped happily. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran and hugged his leg.

"Rin…?" He looked at her in a somewhat surprised look.

"Lady Kagome found me and saved me from a demon that wanted to kill me!" Rin ran to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Hmph, it seems your servant lacks protection of your adorable ward." Kagome smiled and picked up Rin who hugged her around the neck.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru growled.

"If I'm adorable; Lady Kagome is beautiful!" Rin said happily.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome placed her down and she ran back to Sesshomaru.

"It seems I should give you gratitude, Lady Kagome for assisting my ward." Sesshomaru bowed respectfully.

"Your gratitude is accepted Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed lightly in return.

"Mind this ones asking, but it seems you have another scent?" He asked curiously.

"You have a good sense of smell, as usual. Yes, I am gravid, but its resolution is lifeless as a result of me being reckless when my father tried to kill me." Kagome sighed.

"I see; what tragedy, then again; does not have to be." Sesshomaru drew out his sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Kagome gasped as he slit her stomach.

* * *

Whee! Sesshomaru kills Kagome! Hahahaha! -stops and look at angry people- eh-heh... Um... -walks away slowly-

I've thought of another story! It's um... um... It's an AU story with humans demons and hanyous...

It's stars with Inuyasha being hurt and such and then Kagome finds him and takes him home to take care of him. The problem is that Inuyasha is a little afraid of everyone because of how badly he's treated. Kagome is just that rare girl that finds Inuyasha and accepts him like her family. Souta always pesters them when he's bored. Will Kagome heal everything Inuyasha's been through? Even I don't know, but it's probably goign to happen. lol...

D.M.180- I can see that you like Shippo/ Kagome family moments. So I'll tell you what. I'll do a one-shot of them and dedicate it to you, okay? Lol. I'll do it this Saturday if I remember. -sigh- I start school today so I don't know if I can keep up.

R.O.Y.- Eh, heh-heh... sorry, I kinda already started... I can't resisit! But there's only going to be five chapters in the story okay? -puppy frace- I'm on the fourth chapter! So I'm almost done! I just need to add my doggy attack part then the Inuyasha part. Then I'll be done! **Yes I know you're mad about my cliffies.** XD; B-But you can't be mad at me! You probably do cliffies too! -pouts-

B.W.1000- Yeah, I've heard of one of those. But JUST Kagome that transforms into a dog. lol


	14. Chapter 14

Rawr, 104 reviews... erk, oh well... lol... I like this chapter!

YOU GUYS ARE ALL MEAN FOR KNOWING WHICH SWORD DAMNIT! lol.

* * *

Sequel Chapter14

Sesshomaru slit Kagome's stomach with his mighty blade. Kagome fell to her knees and panted a little. Rin was scared and confused. Sesshomaru only watched Kagome with a serene look upon his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you kill Lady Kagome?" Rin started to cry.

"Next time… give me a warning." Kagome stood up and groaned. "What was that f…?" Kagome felt a pulse. "What…?" She felt another pulse.

"It's no surprise; after all, you're now gravid, with a live pup." Sesshomaru gave a cool smirk to her.

"You…" Kagome looked at his sword. "Tenseiga…" She whispered. "But, I don't understand, why did you…" Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger to her lips.

"One, I am a kinsman to you therefore, I too, have to look after you. Two, I can see clearly that you love young ones. Three, I wish to investigate what it means to be, as the humans say, an uncle. Though, I did not need to answer you Lady Kagome." He removed his claw from her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru, since you are a kinsman of my, I'd appreciate it if you would call me my without such high respect unless negotiating work." Kagome informed.

"Very well, then same towards you for myself. Rin, we shall take our leave now." Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"Kay, bye Lady Kagome!" Rin hugged her and went to Sesshomaru's side.

"Wait Sesshomaru…" She started and he halted. "What you did, thank you but…" Kagome walked closer to him. "There must be something you would want in return?" Questioning him, he turned around.

"No, for there is no longer a need to go after the Tetsusaiga; there is nothing." He turned a quarter away but she touched his arm.

"There is something… I still am a priestess; I can regenerate your arm." She smiled gently and slightly touched his left shoulder and his arm regenerated.

"Interesting…" He bent his newly form arm. "Thank you, Kagome." Sesshomaru for once, gave a cool and graceful smile.

"It was the least I can do…" She said nervously and heard him chuckle. Amazing to believe, Sesshomaru hug her softly.

"I demand you to take care of yourself." Sesshomaru released her. "You better go; you're nude with a cloth and with Inuyasha around no less." He informed.

"Oh, yes, that is wise for my account, but really, thank you so much." Kagome smiled as he nodded. /Is Rin your adoptive pup now?\\ She asked as he turned to walk away.

/Yes, she is.\\ Sesshomaru then left with Rin and Kagome went back to the hot spring.

* * *

Kagome was slightly confused at what all just happened. Saved Rin, get stabbed which led to her pup being alive, she gave Sesshomaru his arm, and he hugged her. She kept walking toward the hot springs as she looked at the sky; trying to not thinking of something dead, just became alive? Her face cringed from a small kick, yup; it was alive and literally kicking. A smile crept on her face and watched to where she was going.

"Ah man… now I really DO have to be careful…" Kagome groaned with a smile.

"Hmm, smells like you've been with a demon or three." Tisane looked carefully.

"Why did you call Lord Sesshomaru?" Yoshiro asked.

"WHAT! I SMELL HIM ON YOU, WHAT'D HE DO!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Your brother and I did a little trade, and I think you'll like it. He only touched me with a hug… and a finger…" She gave a toothily smile.

"Huh…?" Shippo smelt the air and jumped to Kagome. "That's funny…" He started to smell her and listen to her heart with his ear. /Lift me down to your stomach mama.\\ She placed her arms down so he could stand on them to listen to her stomach. He heard another heart beat. /Another heart beat!\\ Shippo barked.

"Kagome… but, it… how…?" Tisane was baffled and walked over to her then listened to her stomach. "Ow my ear!" The offspring inside kicked as Tisane gotten close and so he fell down.

"That's what you get." Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Kagome… what did Sesshomaru do to you…?" Inuyasha came out the water to walk over to her and Shippo jumped into the water. (Haha, he's nude. Hey, picture Inuyasha nude, walking toward Kagome with her only in a towel, with three demon males watching.)

Kagome only smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha was confused, but hugged her back. There was dead silence, so he could hear her heart beating. Something was different though, there was, more heart beats? How, they all knew the pup was dead, what could Sesshomaru have done.

"Tenseiga…" Kagome whispered to him and his eyes widened for a second.

The Tenseiga brought the life to the pup; it was considered a living creature even though it wasn't fully birthed. Inuyasha embraced her tightly with joy. Kagome only laughed; she could feel the happy emotions coming through Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, let go or else you'll crush us." Kagome laughed lightly.

"Sorry…" Inuyasha released her.

"It's okay; you still want your hair washed?" She asked curiously as she stroked his bangs back.

"Heh, yeah, that would make my night." Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey! I want my hair washed too!" Shippo wailed.

"I know Shippo, let me do papa first…" She grabbed Inuyasha's ears. "I think he was tortured enough today without me around." Kagome winked.

Kagome released his ears and walked toward her backpack and grabbed her stuff to wash hair. As she sat down, Inuyasha got his hair wet and walked to her then sat down. She started to clean his hair, Shippo was swimming around happily, and the two guys were watching curiously.

"What is that stuff Kagome?" Yoshiro sniffed in her direction.

"It's from the future era, it makes hair soft." She replied as she was rinsed his hair with water to place conditioner in.

"It makes your hair smell good too!" Shippo grinned.

"Huh, no kidding, Kagome, let me try?" Yoshiro somewhat asked and Kagome threw the shampoo.

"Only use a little, and don't taste it." Kagome stuck her tongue out in disgust as she finished washing Inuyasha's hair.

"Haha, okay, uh, erm, gah, stupid thing." Yoshiro growled at the bottled.

"Give it to me." Kagome demanded softly as he and tossed it to her.

Kagome popped it opened and squirted some on her hand and tossed it back to him then began washing Shippo's hair. Shippo purred lovably as she did her hair. Inuyasha was right besides Kagome relaxing like there was no tomorrow. Yoshiro and Tisane tried to do their hair. She placed conditioner into Shippo's hair and switched bottles with Yoshiro. When Shippo was done having his hair cleaned he jumped off her lap and she started to clean her own hair.

"So, Inuyasha…" Yoshiro started.

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You know you have to be more careful around Kagome now that the pup is alive?" Yoshiro asked.

"I know... I know…" Inuyasha sighed calmly with his eyes closed.

* * *

Kagome caught wind of a scent or two and started to laugh. Inuyasha looked at her with one eye open. Shippo huffed as he too caught the scents. Tisane knew one of the scents and Yoshiro knew the other. Inuyasha just didn't notice because he was relaxing.

/Hey Kagome, you said he was a pervert right? How about you make drool to come get you and Inuyasha can attack him?\\ Tisane suggested.

/Then Sango would get mad and tackle him!\\ Shippo added.

/Keh, why don't you show off your body to Sango to get Miroku jealous?\\ Kagome huffed.

/Why don't you both show off and shut up?\\ Yoshiro sneered.

/Fine!\\ They both barked. "Inuyasha, just stay here and don't do anything." Kagome whispered got up as did Tisane.

* * *

Kagome and Tisane stared at each other for a few seconds. The water was up to their knees and they looked ready to fight. Miroku and Sango were watching; Miroku looked at Kagome's body while Sango looked at Tisane's body. Yoshiro chuckled, time for a bath fight.

"Ready… go!" Yoshiro shouted and they started to fight.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha shouted and the two halted as they were about to fight.

"What did I do?" Kagome then felt a kick. "Oh, I forgot." She sighed. "Okay fine, I'll deal with you another time." She huffed at Tisane with her back at him.

"That means I win bitch…" Tisane grinned as he whispered in her ear.

"I don't think so." Kagome grinned and punched him with the back of her fist which knocked him down.

"Knock out! The winner is, Lady Kagome; as usual!" Yoshiro cheered.

"Miroku, stop looking at me, it's irritating because I can smell you drooling!" Kagome shouted.

"Sango you too, my brother isn't your type!" Yoshiro snickered.

"EEP!" Sango ran back to village.

"Wait Sango, don't leave me behind!" Miroku cried out.

**CLANK**

"Knock out! The winner is,Prince Shippo; taking after his mother!" Yoshiro cheered again.

"Hehe, I like throwing rocks at his head." Shippo grinned.

"Ugh, my head…" Tisane got up. "Hey Kagome, you should be heading back now." He explained.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should." Kagome walked out of the water.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha followed.

"I have to go get ready for something at the village, okay?" She gave him a kiss.

"Alright, but wear my haori back, you're clothes smell like wolves still." He explained.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit." She clothed herself and ran off.

* * *

"Alright, we gave a good start, let's go." Yoshiro got out and dressed.

"Yeah! I can't wait till tonight!" Tisane jumped out.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked while getting dressed.

"I heard the children talk about it. They said…" Shippo got cut off.

/Shh, don't tell him.\\ Yoshiro winked.

"They said you just have to watch to find out." Shippo smiled and he jumped on Inuyasha shoulder fully clothed.

"Okay then, seems fair… Tisane, go grab that damn monk would ya." Inuyasha ordered annoyed.

"Uh, sure thing Lord Inuyasha, meet you guys at the village." Tisane said a little confusedly and left.

"Wow, amusing…" Yoshiro said as they left.

"How so?" Inuyasha asked by his side with Kagome's clothes in hand and Shippo on his shoulder.

"You actually ordered him to do something Lord Inuyasha." He replied.

"Um, is that bad?"

"Nope, not at all, glad to help."

"You guys are confusing."

"Not really, just energetic for the night."

"What ever…" Yoshiro chuckled.

* * *

After a good five minutes they reached the village and Inuyasha was really confused. Lanterns were hung over the hut roofs and zigzagging across the hut aisle above people's heads. Miniature lanterns hung over the door ways and kids were wearing nice clothing and some wore little demon masks. It was like a party, or festival, something. Inuyasha started to walk into the hut palace that he knew Kagome went in but Yoshiro stopped him.

"Nope, sorry Milord can't go in, it's time to celebrate." Yoshiro snickered. "Shippo, go play with the village boys, okay?" He suggested.

"Kay, ha ha!" Shippo jumped down and went to go play with the boys.

"Now let's see, you could use some saki, let's go; I bet Miroku and Tisane are already there!" Yoshiro patted his back.

* * *

"Haha, yeah, this is just something Kagome wanted to do for Lord Inuyasha, so we kept it on a low profile. Besides, we haven't really had anything to celebrate because her birthday passed a while back." Tisane said smoothly as he drank some saki.

"Naturally as a monk I would deny saki, but… since it's a celebration, I can't turn it down." Miroku laughed as he too began to sip his saki.

"Hey guys, I knew we would find you here!" Yoshiro said happily. "Come on Lord Inuyasha, have some." He gave him a cup.

"How can you stand the smell?" Inuyasha gagged.

"Easy, don't breathe." Tisane laughed.

* * *

"So Kagome, are you ready to come out?" Akemi asked curiously as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've warn kimonos though." Kagome mumbled. "Oh yeah, Sango, can you come here?" She called out.

"Sure, something you need…" Sango trailed off as shelooked at Kagome. "Wow Kagome, you beautiful!"She said happily.

"Thanks, you look good in the new kimono yourself. I look a little funny; I hope the pup doesn't kick at all though." Kagome sighed.

"But Kagome, it's…" Akemi trailed off.

"Nope, it's alive now, my brother used Tenseiga." She winked.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Sango gawked.

"Yes, anyways…" Kagome grabbed the haori. "Can you give this to Inuyasha?" She asked nicely.

"Sure thing Kagome." Sango smiled and hugged Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so proud of you." Akemi said as Sango left.

"Hehe, thanks Akemi. You can go now and tell Yoshiro and Tisane to begin, then the girls and me." Kagome giggled.

"Alright then good luck Kagome…" Akemi left to fetch her sons.

* * *

"Damn, that's good saki." Miroku said pleasingly.

"What the hell? Miroku, you never say 'damn'." Inuyasha looked at him.

"Haha, it looks like he had too much saki for the night!" Yoshiro patted Miroku.

"Hello, would you be so kind to bear my child?" Miroku clasped onto Tisane's hand, making him paranoid.

**WHACK**

"GET OFF ME!" Tisane shouted.

"I take that as a 'maybe', please, keep in touch." Miroku winked.

"Nh!" Tisane was completely paranoid and twitched.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha and Yoshiro cracked up.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted.

"Huh, Sango, what's up?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Kagome wanted me to give you this." She panted softly.

"Ah… Sango; my love, you came to find me!" Miroku flung himself at her.

"Eek, get off me you stupid pervert!" Sango slapped him.

"Haha…" The guys laughed and the sun died down.

"Tisane, Yoshiro, go now." Akemi said out of no where.

"Ah, she's ready already, cool, let's go Yoshiro." Tisane said excitedly.

"Heh alright, do as we practiced though ya pup." Yoshiro sneered playfully.

"Go on, everyone shall watch, their coming now." Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Kay…" They got up and left to the center of the village, which really was only twenty feet in front of Inuyasha.

* * *

Tisane and Yoshiro stood in the middle, glazing in each others eyes with fire glazing in them. They both smirked and howled softly but enough to let the whole village. They all came to investigate and realized it was time. Villagers came and circled all around with a ten feet away from the two.

"Ti Yosh!" Akemi shouted and threw their swords to the as if they were boomerangs. Her sons caught the swords (in their sheaths) without even looking. They removed the swords from the sheaths and lunged at each other gracefully. Shifting the swords swiftly as they clanked together and colliding with full force. The villagers applauded for the amusement. Inuyasha watched the techniques, thinking of how well they grazed each other. Sango and Miroku were watching interestingly as it looked like the blades were dancing. It only lasted for about ten minutes till they finished their performance and sheathed their swords and bowed. Everyone applauded them with joy and amusement.

* * *

After Yoshiro and Tisane walked away for while to watch the eight little girls with flower kimonos came to take over the spot light. They formed a circle five feet away from the villagers and the girls opened fans in both of their hands then raised their right hand so the fan would hide their faces. A woman came into view in a blood red kimono with rims even a darker red and walked into the center of the girls circle with her fan covering her face already. You could tell her hair was in a bun with chopsticks to hold it up.

"Who is that…?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Can you not see her ears?" Akemi asked a little annoyed.

"Let's hope she meditated enough." Tisane snickered at Yoshiro.

Her black triangle ears perked up and whispered 'now' to the girls and they raised the fans from their faces to reach for the starry sky. Their left arms being raised with the other fans they had to a 90 degree angle. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's beauty. Her eyes showed confidence and determination in her soft mid amber eyes. The girls and Kagome began to dance divinely with graceful movements till a half hour passed. Then Kagome closed her fans and so did the girls who sat down now to watch her. Everyone had their on Kagome as she concentrated her priestess powers to form a spiritual ball. Raising the ball into the air, she transformed it into a pink dragon (well, it's like the purifying arrows, don't blame me), and the villagers gasped in amusement. The dragon glided over their heads and towards Inuyasha. It wrapped itself around him and back into the air, he didn't feel anything because it wasn't tangible; something you could see, but not feel or touch.

Kagome formed another spiritual ball and placed it in the air and a pink tiger had come forth. The dragon danced in a skillful circle around the tiger as roared loudly. The kids all gasped and were laughing cheerfully. Then tiger ceased its roaring as the dragon stopped its dancing. They looked down at Kagome and they lunged at her with speed. Villagers were panicking; thinking it would hurt her. The dragon and tiger spun around and round as they were about to collide into Kagome. Her face expression looked so calm and carefree. The dragon formed into a spiritual arrow while the tiger became a spiritual bow. She spun around once and shot the arrow into the sky.

Everybody looked at the arrow disappear into the sky. Kids whined, was it really over? Suddenly, "BONZAI!" was shouted by Kagome, you could hear loud pound noises and they saw pinks spark fall over the village. Kagome liked to call them, spiritual fireworks. Children and Adults both awed in shocked and watched some pink tiny lights fall down around touched them. Over enjoyed with nothing but happiness, they applauded happy as she was now finished.

* * *

Inuyasha was stunned at her performance that his mouth hung slightly opened. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were amazed by the tiger and dragon, it was excellent. Akemi, Tisane, and Yoshiro all smiled at her well done success. The eight little girls rushed to Kagome while she bent down for them and they hugged her as she patted them all.

"Hey, why don't you go up to you're mate?" Akemi asked Inuyasha and he nodded.

He jumped over all the sitting villagers to the circle where Kagome and the girls were. The girls saw him and rushed to hug him too. They all knew the performance was for the village, because it was especially for Inuyasha. He looked upon the kids and patted their heads then they giggled and backed a few steps away. Inuyasha looked at them curiously when they smiled, he then looked to Kagome.

"Bonzai…" Kagome said softly with her head slanted and a small face.

"BONZAI!" The eight girls shouted with their hands in the air.

"BONZAI!" All the villagers said as they raised their right hands in the air.

"W-what?" Inuyasha looked at the villagers, the girls, and then to Kagome.

"It was a little idea we had for you, so I made it work." Kagome giggled.

"Hmm…" A smile came to Inuyasha's face and walked toward Kagome as the girl got out of the way. "Thank you." Inuyasha place a kiss on her lips.

"BONZAI, BONZAI, BONZAI!" Everyone cheered at the same time.

* * *

Minutes later it had become dark along with the children quite tired. Villagers headed inside and the others walked over. Inuyasha went to Kagome's side while Sango and Akemi hugged her happily. Shippo jumped on her happily and hugged her. Miroku, Tisane, and Yoshiro congratulated her on a great performance.

"That was great Lady Kagome, well done indeed." Miroku said tiredly and Kagome giggled.

"Tisane, did you give Miroku too much saki?" Kagome grinned.

"Well… maybe a little…" Tisane chuckled.

"That's so like you." Yoshiro rolled his eyes and the others laughed.

"I think we all deserve a good nights rest." Akemi said pleasingly.

"Mama, can I sleep at Yukanasi's hut tonight?" Shippo asked curiously.

"I don't know Shippo, what do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome winked at him.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha rubbed his chin.

"Please papa!" Shippo whined.

"Haha, alright runt, have fun and return in the morning." Inuyasha ordered.

"So can I go mama?" Shippo rechecked with Kagome.

"Sure…" Kagome nuzzled his head.

"Yes! Thanks mama, thanks papa!" Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder and ran into a hut that belongs to a young boy by the name Yukanasi who lived on his own.

"Let's all retire for the rest of night." Akemi said softly and they all left to her palace hut.

Tisane and Yoshiro sent their selves inside their room after Tisane tossed Miroku in his own room on his futon. Sango went inside her room and lied on her futon while snuggling against Kirara. Akemi was in the main room with Inuyasha and Kagome, making conversation. Kagome was cooking some ramen for Inuyasha and some curry for Akemi and herself.

"Did you like your day Lord Inuyasha?" Akemi asked nicely.

"Yeah, how could I not? Well, other than Kagome encountering with Kouga and my brother." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Hey, be nice… Kouga asked if he could be by our side during Naraku's fight. Also, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru, we wouldn't have a live pup." Kagome explained and snagged some of his ramen.

"Yeah, I guess so, and get your own ramen." He growled.

"Hmph, I make it for you all the time; so I get some when I want to. Plus I'm eating for me and the pup" She stuck her tongue out.

"Feh…" He smiled.

"You know, eventually we'll run out if I don't go back to the other era." Kagome mumbled.

"I don't want you leaving the village till the pup is born; it should be ready within a month at least." Akemi stated.

"Yeah, I agree with her." Inuyasha added.

"Kay, but when I go back… Inuyasha, can I take it with me?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I don't really see why not, you know I'm going to come along also." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I want to go to the hospital so it could get a check up." She explained and her Inuyasha growled.

"No." He simply ordered.

"Inuuuuuyaaaaashaaaaa… their technology is really useful, they can make sure if there's anything wrong. You want to prevent anything from hurting it don't you." She gave him a mad puppy face look.

"Alright… there's no sharp things right?" He asked.

"Um… needle shots… a few…" Kagome saw his glare. "For health Inuyasha!" She whispered loudly.

"Hanyous don't get sick easily." Inuyasha huffed.

"Kagome, do you and Inuyasha plan to live here?" Akemi asked out of nowhere.

"Uh…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"We never really, decided on anything…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

* * *

"Let's retire for the night." Inuyasha stood up.

"Okay, good night Akemi…" Kagome and Inuyasha bowed. (Kagome taught him some manners through the months.)

"Good night, Kagome, and Lord Inuyasha." She bowed her head.

Inuyasha pulled off his haori and put it to the side of the futon. He then lied down and Kagome lied next to him. She cuddled into him as he brought his arms around her chest and stomach. The pup inside Kagome kicked and Inuyasha's arm and scared him. Inuyasha looked at her stomach while she giggled.

"The pup doesn't like me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Nonsense, maybe it just didn't want you to touch me there?" She giggled and grabbed his hand.

She brought his hand to her stomach with hers and rubbed her stomach then stopped. Inuyasha felt the pup move inside and tried to pull his hand away; thinking it was mad. Kagome calmed Inuyasha down then kept his hand there a little longer. He wanted to hear it and so he sat up and starred at her stomach and tried to listen. She rolled her eyes at him and softly touched his nape and brought his head down to her stomach. He could hear the movements of the pup and was amazed. It was the first time for him, Kagome could tell. Once done listening to the pup he lied back with his mate and cuddled with her. After nuzzling her head and kissing her neck, they both went to a good nights rest.

* * *

I think in the next chapter, they encounter Naraku? If that's right, then Kagome's hella weak. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys... yeah... I'm updating though I don't feel like it. My friend helped me feel better at school -hugs him-

* * *

Sequel Chapter15

"Shippo, catch!" A young boy said as he threw a pine cone.

"Ah!" Shippo caught it. "Haha, I caught Yukanasi!" He held it up.

Yukanasi was around age ten in a dirty white shirt and blue shorts. He basically looked like Souta except a little smaller. His parents had died three or so years and the villagers took care of him.

"Akemi, Yukanasi and I are going to the grassy fields!" Shippo shouted.

"You know Kagome doesn't want you going out there during morning." Akemi said sternly.

"We'll be careful!" Shippo and Yukanasi said and ran off.

Akemi watched them leave with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"You're it Shippo!" Yukanasi shouted.

"Hey, no fair, I'm going to get you!" Shippo chased him in the fields.

"Haha, you missed!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Ah… perfect…" A dark voice said in hiding.

* * *

Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha next to her. She kissed him on the forehead and left the room. She saw Akemi outside on the porch then walked over to say good morning. Akemi caught Kagome's scent get closer, as she stood up, she quickly went to Kagome.

"Good morning Akemi." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, Shippo and Yukanasi went to the grassy fields." Akemi looked at her sternly.

"Okay…" Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll go bring him back." She rolled her eyes.

"Kagome… be careful…" Akemi growled slightly

Kagome felt a pulse. "What?" She felt another pulse. "I… I sense a jewel shard…"

/MAMA!\\ Shippo howled in danger from a distant.

/SHIPPO!\\ Kagome shouted in fear. The thought of a pup of hers was in danger over loaded her and made her demon kick in and she ran quickly and carefully to Shippo's howl.

* * *

"Die you insolent children!" The man shouted and sent an attack.

"Ah!" Yukanasi shouted.

"Leave him alone Naraku, foxfire!" Shippo shouted and sent his attack at him.

"Heh, heh, heh… stupid pup…" Naraku punched his cheek, sending him flying down.

"Leave him alone!" Yukanasi shouted and jumped at Naraku.

"Fool, you'll die now. I hate humans…" Naraku glared and snapped his neck, causing an instant death.

"NO! YUKANASI!" Shippo cried out. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! FOXFIRE!" Shippo shouted and did the attack once again.

"You retched creature, I'll destroy you!" Naraku glared at Shippo and was about to punch him in the ground.

"BETTER BACK OFF MY PUP NARAKU!" Kagome snarled and punched Naraku in his cheek which sent him flying into a tree.

"Mama!" Shippo jumped into her arms crying. "He… h-he killed Yukanasi!" He sobbed.

Kagome looked at Shippo; he looked at her and saw her eyes were red. Shippo wondered if she had control of herself if she was in this form right now. Crying more into her kimono she slowly patted his head.

"Hide…" She growled and set him down softly.

"Ah… Lady Kagome is it? I've been hearing SO much about you. Look at you, your pregnant even. This will be a fun match." Naraku smirked.

"Bastard…" Kagome growled and her fangs showed.

Kagome charged at him and Naraku dodged but Kagome turned around and scratched his face. He growled at her and tried to kick her stomach. She saw that coming and blocked it wit her arms. The kick didn't hurt her, but it dragged her a good twenty feet away. Shippo ran to her.

"Mama, you okay!" Shippo asked worriedly.

"It's too dangerous for me to fight." Kagome panted softly.

"Call papa, and the others!" Shippo suggest.

"Right…" Kagome agreed and she howled loudly to the lords; mainly Inuyasha. "At least… Akemi will know."

"Die!" Naraku shouted and Kagome formed a force shield over her and Shippo.

"I'll have to keep this up for a while." Kagome shook a little as if weak.

"You used so much energy last night!" Shippo gasped in realization.

* * *

(Right after the howl)

"Kagome's in trouble…" Tisane looked at his brother.

"We better go!" Yoshiro shouted and they left.

"Lord Inuyasha, Kagome's calling for us, she's in trouble!" Akemi slid the door open the door hard and Inuyasha jumped out of bed.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha got to his feet and ran outside with Akemi. "Miroku, Sango, get up, Kagome's in trouble and I smell Naraku!" Inuyasha bolted out. Akemi right aside him.

"Shippo and Yukanasi went out to the grassy fields and Kagome was about to go after them till she said something about shards. Shippo cried out for her and her demon kicked in and went to protect him." Akemi explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" Inuyasha growled.

"She left only minutes ago Milord." Akemi stated plainly.

* * *

"Put down you barrier Kagome and fight me." Naraku grinned. "I'm just going to kill your pup and you after." He smirked.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Kagome roared as the barrier grew enormous and pushed him back a few feet. Her energy snapped and lost the rest of her energy.

"Mama!" Shippo clung to her chest. "Mama, are you okay!" He asked.

"This… is tiring…" Kagome panted to her dark voice. (She still is managing in demon form)

"My, did we lose are power now?" Naraku chuckled. "Good…" He started run at her.

"Ah!" Shippo shouted in fear. Kagome quickly embraced him and turned her back to the attack.

**CLANK**

"DON'T **_EVER_**… TOUCH **_MY_** MATE!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Don't tell me you were going to kill a woman now were you? How unmanly that is." Sesshomaru asked coldly as he entered the battle field.

"You're a pretty sick guy ya know?" Yoshiro snickered as he jumped onto a tree.

"This guy is even a pup; he's as old as Shippo, what a bore." Tisane yawned on a boulder behind Kagome.

"You're such a disgusting creature." Akemi growled as she went to Kagome's aid.

"You know you shouldn't attack Ladies, they always have allies." Kouga walked behind him.

"Today is the day you die!" Sango shouted above Naraku with Miroku on Kirara.

(Why did everyone come at the same time?)

Right now Naraku didn't have much of an escape hole and growled. Sesshomaru was on Naraku's left side, Kouga was behind him, Yoshiro was on his left, and Inuyasha was in front of him. Akemi had Kagome's upper body in her lap and Tisane walked toward his mother. Kirara with the two humans were above head incase he tried to make an air escape.

"She'll be okay, she's over exerted though." Akemi explained.

"Good." Everyone except Naraku said at the same time. Tisane walked behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you should stick with Kagome, she's you're mate, if she get some energy back, she can kill him along as your helping her. We can distract him till then." Tisane whispered.

"Fine… don't lose…" Inuyasha backed away and Tisane moved forward.

/Alright guys listen up! Distract this creep long enough for Lady Kagome to gain some energy!\\ Tisane shouted to the others. (Muhaha, Naraku doesn't speak canine!)

/Or try to kill him on your own…\\ Sesshomaru stated and went forth to Naraku unsheathing Tokijin. (Yeah, I know he doesn't make the first attack, oh well.)

* * *

(During the fight)

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"…" Kagome grunted and went back into a normal hanyou because her demon faded out. "I've lost a lot of energy." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, try to take some of my energy, enough to make a spiritual arrow, Shippo could turn into a bow." Inuyasha said eagerly.

"Right!" Shippo nodded, still crying a little about Yukanasi.

"I can't, too tired." She smiled.

"Come on Kagome, I need you to do this." Inuyasha knelt down and entwined their fingers. "I'll… I'll try to send my energy to you instead." He started to concentrate.

"No… don't, it's too dangerous. The pup is alive so it would be too much." Kagome explained and looked up. "Miroku, his staff… and Shippo, as a bow… I think I'll manage enough energy." She sighed.

"I'll go to Miroku, fox magic!" Shippo transformed into a strange big bird.

* * *

Sesshomaru kept swinging Tokijin at Naraku as Kouga drew out his kicking. Tisane used his claws and Yoshiro was doing combinations. Miroku and Sango stayed out of the way. No matter how much of the fight they wanted, it was better if they stayed out of the way of the demons.

"This is driving my patience, Kagura, Kanna!" Naraku shouted and they came.

"Don't worry guys, I got them." Tisane chased after them and easily destroyed Kanna quick because she wasn't really a fighter.

"You stupid fool, dance of the dragons!" Kagura shouted.

"Gah!" Tisane got a few cuts.

"You wench!" Akemi charged at Kagura from behind and slit her between her waist. "No one attacks my sons like that!" She growled. (Dang… I thought she was the nice type, hehe.)

"Uh… I could've handled that…" Tisane started blankly.

* * *

"Miroku, Kagome needs your staff, hurry up and get on!" Shippo shouted.

"Okay." Miroku nodded and got on Shippo's back and went down to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Miroku…" Kagome tried to sit up. "Can I use your staff…?" She asked tiredly.

"Of course Lady Kagome, but your strength…" Kagome caught him off.

"I… I'll be fine… I know…" Kagome nodded him about the risks.

"I'll help you stand." Miroku walked behind her and held her up a little. Inuyasha growled a little.

"Shippo…" Kagome looked at Naraku.

"Right; I'm on it." Shippo transformed into a bow and went into her hand.

"Wait for it Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

**Bump…**

"Got it…" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

**Bump…**

"Wait…" Kagome pulled the staff back.

**Bump…**

/MOVE OUT THE WAY!\\ Kagome barked.

**Click…**

"Now Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha released his swords attack.

"KYA!" Kagome released the staff and it temporarily blended with the wind scars.

"NOO! YOU FOOLS! AGH!" Naraku manage to barely escape with his head and he floated behind the blast.

"No…" Kagome grabbed Tetsusaiga. "Sesshomaru, Tokijin!" She shouted and jumped into the air. "Wind Scar!" Kagome set out a blazing red and yellowish white spiral attack. (Wind Scar combined with priestess powers.)

"Kya!" Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin blade and swung it toward Naraku.

"WHAT, IMPOSSIBLE, YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Naraku disintegrated completely and the pieces of the Shikon Jewel pieces came down.

"Comrades…" Kouga looked to the sky.

"Father…" Sango looked to the sky.

"Grandfather, Father…" Miroku looked to the sky.

"Kikyou…" Kagome and Inuyasha looked to the sky. (Eh, I hate her, but I'm dealing with it. I'M TRYING TO BE NICE FOR ONCE!)

"Hmph, good riddance of the nuisance…" Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin. "Inuyasha, it would wise for you, to catch Kagome." He said coldly.

"What… gah, Kagome!" Inuyasha saw her falling backwards and he slid under and caught her.

"I've got one thing to say…" She smiled. Everyone came closer to hear what she had to say. "Tetsusaiga sure is heavy." She chuckled tiredly.

Everyone looked at her and all they could do was laugh. Well, Sesshomaru chuckled, everyone else laughed. Shippo grabbed the shards; there was like, twenty of them. Miroku check his right hand to see if the wind tunnel was gone. Sure enough it was, Sango looked over his shoulder to see it gone too and hugged him. Kagome saw the two humans hug, and then remember something.

/Sesshomaru, I… have a request for you…\\ Kagome said tiredly. Sesshomaru walked forward and knelt down in front of her. "Inuyasha, would it be okay if I let him carry me somewhere, we won't be long?" She asked and he looked at Sesshomaru then to her.

"Sure…" Inuyasha nodded reluctantlyand she kissed him. Sesshomaru picked her up gently in bridal style and she whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"We shall return soon, little brother, pup, monk, slayer; you should stay." Sesshomaru stated coldly. /The rest of you can return to earlier activities.\\ He gave them a small nod and headed away.

"See you guys later then, I'm going back to the den." Kouga started to walk off.

"Kouga…" Inuyasha stood up.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Sesshomaru and Kouga are allies and won't bother to attack us, so act like a lord and show them respect, for me?" Kagome said nicely._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah what…" Kouga looked at him.

"Thank you." Inuyasha brought out his hand.

"Anytime, that's what allies do, Inuyasha." Kouga shook his hand. "Catch ya later!" Kouga ran off. (N-No name calling!)

"We should head back now, shall we prepare upstairs for Kagome?" Yoshiro asked.

"No, she just needs a lot of rest, that's all." Inuyasha explained.

"I wonder how she used the Tetsusaiga." Tisane observed it and poked the sword.

**ZAP**

"Gah!" Tisane shouted.

**THUMB**

"Hmph, it has a barrier against demons, no fair." Tisane huffed. The others laughed.

"She probably used it because she's a hanyou." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yes but, she even used an attack that took skills." Miroku questioned.

"I have no idea." Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

"Kagome, do you sense him anywhere?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, he's close, I'll quickly remove the shard and you could strike him." Kagome replied and nuzzled into Sesshomaru.

"Are you drowsy, or uncomfortable?"

"I think a little of both, sorry."

"Apology; not needed."

"There, I see him." Kagome pointed.

"I see too." Sesshomaru replied and gracefully caught up to him.

"L-Lady K-Kagome…?" The boy asked.

"Yes, it's me, I'm glad you remembered." Kagome replied.

"No, wait, stay away!" He started to back up memories shifting through his head.

"Stop, its okay, I know; just stay still. I know what is hurting you." Kagome brought her hand to his head weakly. Tiredly, she concentrated her powers and managed to refill his memories. To make him feel better and forget his tainted life purpose from Naraku. "I have to remove something from your back, please bear with it for it will hurt for only a second." Kagome placed her hand through his back and grabbed the shard. He fell motionless to the ground.

"My turn if I'm not mistaken?" Sesshomaru asked as he cradled Kagome in one arm and brought out Tenseiga and coated his body with the blade. The boy started to move alive and well.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and held Kagome bridal style again.

"I… I feel much better… thank you Lady Kagome!" The boy replied happily.

"You should thank Lord Sesshomaru too." She smiled.

"Yes, thank you very much sir!" He replied again happily. "Where is my sister?" He asked.

"Let's go see her, Kohaku." Kagome smiled and the three of them left to return.

* * *

"Sesshomaru and Kagome are taking their time." Miroku stated as he meditated on a boulder.

"Yes, and it's getting me worried." Sango sounded even worried.

"Don't worry, she's okay. My brother won't let anything happen and also, her emotion is happy." Inuyasha stated.

"Haha, there's mama!" Shippo pointed out.

Kohaku hid behind Sesshomaru, so it only looked like those two have returned. Kagome smiled sweetly to them.

"Sango…" Kagome said nicely.

"Yes Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"We found a lost little boy, we were hoping, you could take care of him?" A grin crept on her face.

"Uh… yeah, sure; of course…" Sango said reassuringly.

"Come on out and show yourself." Kagome said softly.

"Hi ya sis…" Kohaku said happily as he came from behind Sesshomaru.

"K-K-Kohaku?" Sango looked at Kagome who nodded. "KOHAKU!" Sango went to him and embraced him tightly.

"Haha, sis it's great to see you! Hey, where's Kirara?" He laughed.

"Thanks for taking care of Kagome." Inuyasha said as he took Kagome from Sesshomaru.

"Of course, she's wasted enough energy though, it's best not to strain her." Sesshomaru stated.

"Right…" Inuyasha answered.

"Fare well." He turned and walked away.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said with her eyes closed.

"Yeah… something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Let's go back to the village… I'm… so… tired…" Kagome instantly fell asleep.

"Okay, let's all go now." He chuckled

Kagome was in Inuyasha's arm sleeping soundly, Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder, and Sango and Kohaku happily hid on Kirara's back. Everyone was pretty much happy. When they came back to the village, Inuyasha placed Kagome on their futon and one by one, everyone started to come in, including little kids to check up on her. They were all quite fond of their dog priestess. Inuyasha had to deal with people coming in and out the room. Akemi held off everyone from visitations so Inuyasha can rest.

Shippo crawled next to Kagome and lied by her head then soon fell asleep.

An hour or so later, Kagome had stirred awaken weakly. She opened her eyes and starred at ceiling, thinking of the how the day went. Then she remembered Shippo; he just lost a friend, Yukanasi. Kagome sighed deeply and looked at corner of her eye and saw Shippo, his face was stained with dry tears. She brought her hand to head difficulty and patted him.

She started to cry at the thought that a child lost a life, but she knew it was what Yukanasi wanted because… he wanted to be with his mother and father in the other world. A tear slid down her face and Inuyasha woke up and the scent. Inuyasha looked down and saw her awake and wiped her tear away. Kagome stiffened for a second at and looked above her head. She saw Inuyasha then smiled and so did Inuyasha.

"Inu… yasha…" Kagome said in less than a whisper.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned. He brought his head lower to hear her better.

"You guys… need to make a grave… for Yukanasi." She looked at him with hurt eyes. "Naraku killed him… I didn't ask Sesshy to bring him back… because Yukanasi wanted to be with his parents… in the other realm." Kagome explained.

"Alright, I'll go do that, but you need to rest more, okay?" He brushed her bangs away.

"Kay…" Kagome nodded and went to sleep.

**The End** Joooooookiiiiiiiiiiing Dude... there's still more left... and -points at _her-_ she still needs to die

* * *

Hey... new stories... which sounds best? (I AM WORKING ON THE OTHER ONES! I just need to work some time after time.)

Right now I think my personal favorite will be **Temper vs. Temper**. There's going to be some Shippo and Kagome snuggles. Kagome plays with Inuyasha's mind so much it'll be hilarious. I can probably add some toying in there like... Kagome flirting with Miroku... Kagome flirting with Kouga... Kagome definately flirting with Sesshomaru. But I'm being evil for letting out a huge detail -painfully grins-

_New_** -Helping Mental Wounds-  
**AU Inuyasha goes to Tama High and gets treated poorly because he's different. A demon and his two friend leave him in an alley where a young girl finds him. Inuyasha is scared stiff till he starts to learn that the girl; Kagome isn't going to hurt him. Could she realy heal his mental wounds? Inu&Kago

_New_ **-Being a Dog Sucks-  
**Naraku visits Kagome and turnes her into a dog and makes it look like Kagome was attacked. Shippo and Miroku find the dog and take it in. INuyasha gets edgy around her every now and then. It sucks because it's around mating season. Inu&Kago (Short one, 5 chapters only)

_New_ **-In My Pants-**  
OneShot The group is bored while Shippo and Kirara went off to assist Kaede in another village. Something happens to Inuyasha and Kagome get's an idea to play a certain game. TBA

_New_** -You Came Back?-**  
Something happened toher andhe regrets it completely. After killing Naraku, it seemed almost impossible to cheer up the hanyou. The demon in him had made him a little more colder without her around. So why does Sesshomaru have to come and piss him off three months later. WhenInuyasha turns around, he saw someone he thought he would never see again. Inu&Kago

_New _**-Sweet-  
**OneShot Kagome brought some candy back and forgot to bring ramen. She goes back home to get some and Inuyasha has some chocolate. He gets nauseated and doesn't have a fun time. Maybe a good rest and a tummy rub from Kagome will help? There's one way to find out! Inu&Kago

_New_** -Six Weeks; Free Time-**  
Kagome goes to Fuedal Era to tell Inuyasha that she has to stay home for at LEAST six weeks. Inuyasha asked her why and when she tells him; he blames himself. He stays withherfor those weeks to make sure nothinggoes wrong.But why six weeks? Is she going on vacation? Did something happen to her? Her family? Her cat! Inu&Kago

_New_** -Temper vs. Temper**  
Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyou and he saw Kagome run off so he followed her. She was heading to the well when he stopped her. She slaps him and he does something back and immediately regrets it. Kagome seals the well for about a month or two and returns. Somethings different about her and damn is she more fiestier than ever. Shippo enjoys the new arguements and how Kagome gives him a LOT of attention even if some of the time is to piss off Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Kagome is being a badass toward him. When he finally knows who he wants; she ain't going to be easy to get anymore. The question is... why? Inu&Kago

_New_** -You Don't Understand-  
**AU Kagome is something Inuyasha least expected. Then he had to put a few things together like... that switchblade, a lot of wounds, lead pipes? She doesn't really trust anyone, and for a good reason too. Inuyasha is trying to change this and save her. But when he does, something else happens. (This is somewhat based on what I've been through) Inu&Kago


	16. Chapter 16

Sequel Chapter16

Kagome has been asleep for three days. Not waken up at all for food, water, or any other usually things. Shippo and the demon brothers were getting worried. Well, everyone else too, but they were the ones watching her a lot. Other than Inuyasha I mean. Right now though, Shippo was the only one keeping her company, Inuyasha was in the main room having some food as told. Sango and Kohaku decided to go on a walk and Miroku joined in.

(Hey… has anyone noticed that I always have Kagome hurt? Barely ever Inuyasha or the others, haha…)

"I wonder is she's under a curse…?" Tisane said as he was munching on some fish.

"Nah, Kagome just burned out on energy you idiot!" Yoshiro whacked his head.

"As long as she ain't in 'a coma' then I don't mind her sleeping." Inuyasha chewed on his food.

"A coma… what's that?" Akemi blinked a couple times.

"Uh… how did that human say it… something like sleeping… but it can take forever to come out of…?" Inuyasha explained.

"How annoying…" Akemi said a little confused.

* * *

Kagome started to wake tiredly and looked to the side and saw Shippo resting on the side of the futon. She sat up and leaned against the wall with a sigh. Shippo looked up and saw Kagome sitting up. He started to smile, but cry, both at the same time. She looked him curiously and picked him up and cradled him in her arms. He clutched onto kimono and nuzzled into her chest.

"Shippo, why are you crying?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'm sorry mama; I should've obeyed you and stayed in the village." Shippo cried.

"Shh, its okay... I'm sorry that I couldn't save Yukanasi."

"Papa told me that… that's what he wanted, so he can be with his own parents."

"That's right."

"Mama, if we didn't leave, you wouldn't have been exhausted three days ago."

"Don't think about anymore, it's all okay. Besides, I'm not tired anymore, watch and see."

Kagome sat him on her lap and she formed a ball formed three balls. One formed into Inuyasha, another into Kagome, and the last one was Shippo outlines. They turned into two dogs and a fox. The dogs ran around the fox in a circle as it jumped in the middle. Shippo cheered up almost instantly and hugged her. She hugged him back and placed him down.

"I'm going to sneak up on papa." Kagome winked.

Kagome quietly came out the room and saw Inuyasha eating fish. Akemi saw her from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything. Tisane and Yoshiro looked at her for a few seconds but the continued to eat. They knew that she wanted to surprise Inuyasha. She went behind him and nipped his ear softly. Inuyasha twitched his other ear and looked at her.

"Hello…" She kissed his forehead.

"Ah, Kagome!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Feeling well I presume?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yeah, you've been out for days." Tisane stated.

"Yeah I know, and I'm okay." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, when we fought against that man, how did you get so much power?" Akemi asked.

"Oh, you noticed that too?" Miroku asked as he walked in.

"Hi Miroku…" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hi Lady Kagome…" Miroku replied and sat down.

"Anyways, it, it wasn't my own power." Kagome stated.

"What, but… how?" Akemi asked.

"Eh, heh-heh, I think the unborn pup helped. I think it tried to keep me, Inuyasha, Shippo, and everyone else, safe." Kagome explained. "Oh, I'm sorry you guys, I need to talk to Sango, Miroku, please join me." She got up.

"Uh, yes of course." Miroku got up and walked away with Kagome.

"Listen, I need to talk to Sango; do you think you can stay with Kohaku?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Yes, of course. Lady Kagome, that was over whelming for Sango when you brought her brother." He replied.

"I know." She replied back nicely.

"Ah, Sango, there you are." Kagome said pleasingly.

"Kagome!" Sango said happily and hugged her.

"Hey Kohaku, let's go find Kirara." Miroku said cheerfully.

"Sure, okay, be back later sister!" Kohaku said cheerfully.

"Okay." Sango said sweetly as she and Kagome waved.

"Kagome, thank you so much for bringing my brother back to me, but what about the shard in his back?" Sango asked worriedly.

"What shard?" Kagome asked plainly.

"The shard, remember?"

"This?" Kagome showed her the shard.

"B-but, that was his life line!"

"I know, I… had to remove it, and Lord Sesshomaru revived him."

"Kagome… you're the best!"

"Hmm…" Kagome smiled.

"But what about what he did to the other slayers?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Kagome paused.

* * *

"You see, I untainted his memories, but… I noticed how painful it was for him, to know that he killed his kin. So I tampered with it slightly…" Kagome paused again. "He thinks Naraku attacked them along with spider demons, you saved him from them but Naraku stole him. Naraku slaughtered your people after that, and left you stranded. You and the gang gave your people a proper burial. That's what he remembers…" She looked at Sango. "I'm sorry that I changed it, but I can bring it back, if that's what you want?"

"Kagome…" Sango started to cry and hugged Kagome tightly but carefully. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said happily.

"Eh… so you're really happy about it?" Kagome blinked.

"OF COURSE!" Sango cheered as she released Kagome.

"Hmm… I'm glad you're happy."

"Was that all?"

"Uh huh…"

"So, are you having fun?"

"What do you mean Sango?"

"Being pregnant, haha…"

"Oh… I guess its okay, lots of kicking though." Kagome rolled her eyes but then sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Sango looked at her curiously.

"Huh oh, no… I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, um…" Kagome got cut off.

"Priestess Kagome, you're all better!" A girl cheered and more children started to come.

"Uh-huh…" Kagome patted her head. "I guess it's nothing, you can attend to Miroku and Kohaku, I'm glad you're happy about my decision." She smiled at Sango.

"Sure, and thank you so much!" Sang hugged her again and walked away.

"No problem." Kagome replied and was being dragged away.

"Priestess Kagome, we missed you!" Three kids said at the same time.

"We heard that you used so much energy during the celebration that you didn't have much energy to fight!" A boy whined.

"It's okay; I'm stronger already because I had a lot of rest." Kagome grinned at them.

"How about we all make sure she doesn't over exert herself though." A male voice said as it came near.

"Hmph, I can if I want to." Kagome pouted and the children laughed.

"It's Lord Inuyasha!" A little girl said happily.

"He's going to take me away, get him!" Kagome pretended to sound scared.

"No! He can't!" All the kids laughed and went after Inuyasha.

"Ah, no!" Inuyasha was clung ontony the kids. "Kagome, call them off, I want to talk to you!" He whined.

"They just want to play, you can't blame them." Kagome stated.

"That's not what I want to talk about." He replied seriously.

Kagome sighed. "Okay, kids, why don't you go find Tisane and Shippo to play with?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay!" They shouted and ran to the hut.

"Good." Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Let's go." He said seriously.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they started to walk through the outer village. They walked in silence. Kagome knew for sure that it was something important. She wondered if it was about Naraku. He felt her nervousness and decided they could stop there.

"What do you want to do when the pup is born?" Inuyasha asked in a soft serious voice as he sat down in grass.

"Huh, what I want to do?" She repeated him.

"This is your normal era, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She sat down slowly next to him.

"Where do you want to live?

"Huh?"

"We wouldn't really have to travel from place to place; the shards have been gathered now that Naraku is destroyed. Not to mention, that we can leave till the pup would be able to walk and talk a little." Inuyasha looked to the sky. "So… where do you want to be?"

"…" She looked down and leaned against Inuyasha shoulder.

"You want to live here… don't you?

"This… this was my birth place. But… what do you want?"

"I want what makes you happy."

"I love you." She nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Kagome… stop changing the subject and answer." He smirked.

"Well… we can go to our northern castle in a few years."

"Castle…?"

"Inuyasha, can you not play dumb, of course, but I don't want to live there really. I'll show you soon sometime."

"Kay… hey, wait Kagome, where do you want to be till then!" He growled.

"I don't want to pick, it's so hard." She whined. "I love this place a lot, but then at the village where Kaede is; I love too, and the well is there."

"You still want to travel through that thing?"

"You still want ramen?"

"Feh, I can deal without it. We don't need the well."

"It seems like YOU want to stay here." She grinned.

"Uh, heh-heh, well, we've been here for quite a while, I mean sure; we hide on the day of the new moon since the beginning."

"I have no clue why… I just don't want the… humans… to see me… like that."

"Don't worry, now you know why I didn't want you to see me like that the first time."

"Well… Sort of, I've known why, for I don't know how long, seeing a hanyou turn into a human, well, brought back memories."

"You know we keep getting off topic."

"Hello." Kagome grinned.

"Okay, okay, I get it, we'll stay here. Till the pup is old enough so we could head out." Inuyasha chuckled.

"You do like it here; do you like Ti and Yosh?"

"Tisane is energetic and Yoshiro is kind of smart."

"Yoshiro is like Sesshy; Tisane is like you."

"Why are you calling him Sesshy?"

"I don't know; its fun!" Kagome smiled.

"When I was young once, I call him Fluffy; boy was he mad."

"Hey, that sounds cute! I want to call him that!"

"Haha Kagome, its wise not to…"

"Aww… fine, I'll tell Rin to call him that!"

"Sesshomaru's human ward…?"

"Nope, Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter, hehe."

"WHAT!"

"Ow, my ears…" Kagome whined. "When I saved Rin that one night, I asked him, and he said yes."

"Feh, I can't believe he touched you without trying to kill you."

"Well, he IS technically my brother now too." She huffed. _'What I can't believe is him hugging me…'_ She thought.

"So… was that all you wanted to talk about Inuyasha…?" She looked at him curiously.

"How were you able to use my Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked in the same tone.

"Eh-heh, the blade works for hanyous and despises demons but disables for humans. Since we're mate, I understand the power of you so basically we both wield each other; better yet 'tame' as Miroku put it a while back. But none the less, it made it easier."

"…" He didn't understand

"It's because you and I are mates."

"Okay… but why was it spiraled with red?"

"I added my powers to it for the second." She pouted. "Tetsusaiga is heavy."

"Why can you transform into a demon and not lose yourself?"

"You can too, but see, it kicks in. Like during our ceremony, you transformed into demon, and even talked demon." She giggled and looked to the sky. "If you or the pups are endangered, I transform; if my life is at the brink of death, then I begin to lose myself." Kagome's face cringed.

"What's wrong?"

"The pup punched me." She laughed.

"Hey you…" Inuyasha poked Kagome's stomach. "Stop hurting your mother so much."

The pup inside of Kagome stopped punching till Inuyasha place his finger there again. It decided to kick and it scared Inuyasha so it caused him to fall over. Kagome laughed lightly and then rubbed her stomach. Inuyasha glared at her and she could only smile.

"It's a mothers' touch?" Kagome assumed.

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a father." Inuyasha sighed.

"You know that's not true, Shippo and the village children all love you, you'll do fine."

"You're use to this stuff, I'm not."

"I'll help you, you'll get use to it, I promise."

"Kay…" He said nervously.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, there's nothing to worry about."

"What about this village, won't it have a problem with it?"

"No, if they can accept me and you, then it'll be fine. This village pretty much keeps everyone as an equal, now that I'm back."

"Are you the dog god here?" He laughed.

"Oh shut up…"

"No, make me bitch." He grinned.

"Big mistake…" Kagome brought her hand to his inner thigh and moved upwards then began massage him there.

"Mmm… Kagome…" He groaned out with pleasure and lied back down more relaxed.

"You're so easy to melt." She giggled and stopped to remove her hand.

"Damn… you…" He smirked.

"Did you want more attention?" Kagome teased.

"Feh…" He growled.

Kagome scooted back and went behind Inuyasha. He placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes. She brought her hands to his shoulders and massaged him. He felt like a stiff board; from stressing no doubt. Inuyasha could feel himself loosen up from the muscle he's been straining. Her touches soothed his body from all its aches and started to relax.

* * *

"Kagome really didn't leave the village, did she?" Tisane asked his brother.

**WHACK**

"Idiot, use your nose." Yoshiro demanded.

"Kagome shouldn't have though; she hasn't even eaten yet, Shippo, can you call for her?" Akemi asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Shippo crawled up on the roof.

/MAMA…! AKEMI WANTS YOU TO EAT, I THINK!\\ Shippo howled difficulty.

* * *

/OKAY, BE THERE IN A FEW!\\ Kagome howled back.

"Huh, who's that?" Inuyasha asked obliviously.

"Shippo…" She giggled.

"What did you guys say?"

"He says Akemi wants me to go eat, so I said okay."

"So let's go then." Inuyasha got off Kagome's lap.

"Okay Milord." She teased.

"You want to be like that?"

"I don't know what Milord is talking about." She started to walk away.

"Feh, should I carry you to the village, Milady?" He played along.

"No, that's quite alright; not necessary."

"Too bad…" Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and started to walk to the village.

* * *

"Kagome, you know you shouldn't go out of the village now, you're due any day." Akemi sighed.

"But Akemi…" Kagome whined.

"I was with her damnit." Inuyasha said with a tint of anger.

"It would be dangerous moving her around to get back here." Akemi said in the same tone.

"Feh…" Inuyasha started to growl.

"Inuyasha, stop, she's right." Kagome told him softly.

"Have something to eat Kagome and continue on, around the hut only now." Akemi ordered.

"Okay…" Kagome stretched.

Kagome finished eating after about ten minutes. There was nothing to do inside the hut, so she sat outside on the flooring; watching everyone going somewhere. She saw the normal things. Kids were playing around with Shippo and his fox magic, Miroku was being a letch and Sango watching him. Inuyasha was inside but Kagome didn't know why. Tisane and Yoshiro were talking to their mother about something she couldn't really hear. Last but not least, Kohaku was chasing Kirara around the village. Kagome couldn't help but smile at everything. She later on, did she decide to ease drop on a conversation.

"So have you two ever decided on where you're going to stay?" Tisane asked.

"Yeah, we'll stay here, seeing how people are okay with hanyous now." Inuyasha said sternly.

"We should make them their own personal hut then, so they could have their own privacy." Yoshiro told his brother.

"Yup, is that okay with you Lord Inuyasha?" Tisane asked.

"Sure, I'll even help out." Inuyasha cracked his neck. "When would we start?" He asked.

"It's only mid day, so, if we started today and just did the flooring, we could be finished in two days without including this one." Yoshiro stated.

"We could get some of the stronger human men to help us also." Tisane added.

"Sure, let's go then." Inuyasha stood up and followed the two outside the hut. "Kagome, we're going to make a hut okay? Maybe we'll be lucky to have it done before the pup is born."

"Okay, but, don't over do yourself, okay?" Kagome kissed his bottom lip.

"Don't worry; we'll be back later tonight." Inuyasha walked with the other two males.

* * *

Tisane went to some villagers asked for some assistance and they accepted. Inuyasha and Yoshiro went to gather material to make a hut. A villager grabbed a stick and made a design of what it should look like. They were thinking of having it to be two stories tall, but figured it wasn't wise, so they decided to make it as long as six huts and as wide as three huts and so there was about eight room. They had a feeling that it would have to big, that way injured people could be help. Not to mention that Miroku and Sango could join in.

Hours passed by and the sun died down as the moon began to rise. Tisane dismissed the village men at sunset so it left himself, Inuyasha, and Yoshiro to continue on. Around a half hour later, Shippo came out to retrieve them.

"Mama wants you guys to come back now, she made some stew for you guys too." Shippo said as he watched the three working.

"Guess it's time to call it a night." Yoshiro stretched.

"Hell, I bet we can finish this hut tomorrow if we wake up at sunrise." Tisane wiped off his sweat off.

"Kagome is going to kill me." Inuyasha chuckled and cracked his back. "She's already mad probably."

"Eww, you guys need to take a bath." Shippo plugged his nose.

"Haha, I guess we DO smell." Tisane laughed.

"We'll eat first and then we'll go bathe." Yoshiro stated.

"Right, let's go." Inuyasha demanded.

* * *

The guys came in and heard Sango, Kagome, and Akemi upstairs talking but didn't bother to listen to the conversation. Miroku was still eating his stew quietly with Kohaku. Shippo walked upstairs and asked to come in the room. The three girls smiled and Kagome allowed him to come in. The three others decided to start eating their dinner.

"Mama, they said that they were going to eat and then go take a bath at the hot springs. They smell bad." Shippo's face cringed.

"Okay, thank you Shippo." Kagome smiled.

"Are you going to teach Inuyasha a lesson?" Akemi smiled mischievously.

"Yup…" Kagome smiled demonically.

Kagome started to get angry and Inuyasha felt it in his heart. It started to grow more till it hit his mating mark. The mark started to feel like it was burning as it pounded hard. Inuyasha grabbed the left side of his neck.

"OW! DAMNIT KAGOME STOP! I GET IT, I'M SORRY ALREADY!" Inuyasha growled.

She smiled in victory and stopped being angry which released Inuyasha from his pain. The girls smiled evilly as did Shippo. Tisane and Yoshiro snickered at Inuyasha until they heard a growl from their mother.

"Sorry mother, we were trying to get as much as we could get done." They said at the same time.

"You're lucky that neither Kagome nor I had to come and retrieve you." Akemi stated.

"Yes mother…" They sighed.

"I'd rather face our mothers' fury than Kagome's." Tisane whispered to the guys.

**KONK**

"You knocked him out Kagome!" Miroku chuckled as he shouted to Kagome.

"Oh well, serves him right." Kagome stated after throwing a rock at Tisane's head.

* * *

The guys went to the hot springs to get cleaned up. Tisane and Yoshiro were against the same boulder soaking in the water. Inuyasha was lying against the same boulder he shared with Kagome. Miroku was against a rock near Inuyasha and Shippo was swimming around.

"So, you guys were working on a new hut, how is it going?" Miroku brought up a subject.

"It's going good; we could manage to finish tomorrow if we have enough men and get up early." Yoshiro stated.

"Tisane, when is the new moon coming?" Shippo asked curiously. Inuyasha's eye twitched; those two didn't know he transformed on the new moon. Tisane and Yoshiro looked at each other.

"In three days, man… that would suck for Kagome." Tisane replied.

"Yeah, she would be human when giving birth… let's not get into the subject seeing there's a kid here." Yoshiro pointed out Shippo.

"How come it would 'suck' for mama?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Um… nothing…" Tisane waved his hands around.

I'm telling mama your being mean to me. Shippo pouted.

"No, no, no Shippo, don't do anything rash now." Tisane gulped.

"Shippo, for once, listen to the idiot." Yoshiro didn't want to feel any wrath of Kagome.

"What are you planning to do Shippo?" Miroku asked curiously.

"He's going to call Kagome on us!" Tisane panicked.

"Cool, go ahead Shippo; I want to see what happens." Inuyasha grinned.

"NO!" Tisane and Yoshiro yelled.

/MAMA, TISANE AND YOSHIRO ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!\\ Shippo cried out in a howl.

"Ow, shit!" Inuyasha instantly grabbed his mating mark.

Kagome gave a deep and dangerous howl around the area. Shippo's eyes brightened with a grin towards the brothers. They immediately jumped out of the water and quickly clothed their selves. Suddenly, a couple seconds late, nine black dogs came forth; growling and snarling. They turned their attention to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Why are they looking at us?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Tell them to chase those two, papa!" Shippo whined.

**bump**

/Get them, chase them to the village.\\ Inuyasha ordered.

The dogs nodded and stated to chase them. Tisane and Yoshiro ran for their lives. They weren't allowed to kill them because they were Kagome and Inuyasha's loyal subjects. Miroku chuckled.

"Whoa… I just… but…" Inuyasha was getting confused.

/SHIPPO, TIME TO COME IN NOW!\\ Kagome shouted.

/KAY MAMA!\\ Shippo shouted back.

"Who was that Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Mama wants me to come in now, so let's go papa." Shippo got clothed.

"Yeah… alright, come on Miroku." Inuyasha ordered.

"Why are you listening to Shippo? I mean sure; he's your pup, but he's supposed to listen to you." Miroku was curious.

"For one thing; Kagome wants him to go back, so it means it's time to go back. She doesn't want him to get hurt as much as I don't so I have to take him. Would you want to face your mate's fury?" Inuyasha asked as he clothed himself.

"Yeah… Lady Kagome can be quite scary at times." Miroku's face cringed.

"You mean like that time you said Kikyou might be beautiful and mama gave you a death glare?" Shippo laughed.

"Don't remind me." Miroku got the shivers.

"Imagine her if she was hanyou form during that time." Inuyasha smirked.

"It's bad enough to witness her reaction as a human!" Miroku replied nervously.

* * *

Shippo was sound asleep on the futon where Kagome placed him. Inuyasha kept tossing and turning; trying to find a comfortable way to sleep. Kagome on the other hand was wide awake and not tired so she sat next to the futon near Inuyasha's head. She watched Inuyasha moving a lot and knew he was awake, but trying to sleep.

"Inuyasha… try to sleep." Kagome whispered.

"For some reason I can't find a good spot that's good." He replied.

"That's why I didn't want you to work so much." She checked his head. "You're exhausted Inuyasha."

"Feh…" He said tiredly then groaned. "Kagome…?"

"Yes?"

"You said that you turn demon if the pups (Shippo and the soon to be born pup) and myself are endangered, right?"

"Uh-huh, did something happen?"

"You called for the dogs, and when Shippo whined for me and I commanded them to chase after Tisane and Yoshiro."

"Your demon senses came in." She brushed her bangs out of his face. "It's nothing to worry about, now get some sleep."

Kagome sighed and felt sorry for him. She brought her hand under his haori and white robe. He felt her soft; gentle touch, and started to relax. Knowing that helped, she moved up to his collar bone and his eyes started to get heavy. Soon, he fell asleep and Kagome kissed him on the forehead. She brought Shippo to sleep beside him and she kissed him to. After that, she walked out the room and out the hut to sit down and listen to the winds that calmed her eased mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for about 15 days.11 days ago it was my birthday, 7 days ago it was my grandmothers, and then through the whole week was hospital crap. Friday was movie night with my friends. Satuday was clean room, and today was uploading AMV of Inuyasha! So I have time to upload this chapter today:)

* * *

Sequel Chapter 17

It was late afternoon while two days passed and the next day would be the new moon. They finished the hut and there were nine rooms since they had enough room inside it with two halls. One was for Inuyasha and Kagome, one would be for Shippo and the pup to share, one would be for Miroku, another for Sango and Kohaku, and the others would be for injured or sick people. The rooms were on the left side, right side, also the middle, there was a hut at the end in between the middle and left rooms down the hall, and another one down the hall between the middle and right rooms. Last but not least was Inuyasha and Kagome's room which was separated from the others in the left corner near the entrance. There was a big front room (I prefer living room or something) with an inside bonfire.

Inuyasha and Miroku were watching the villagers passing by back and forth outside on the porch. Kohaku was playing chase with Kirara and Shippo. Everything was going fine and such a yell came from Kagome. Akemi ran to her and found out that it was finally time that the pup would come. She called for Sango to help Kagome and to be behind her. Inuyasha bolted up and charged toward the second floor Yoshiro stopped him.

"Inuyasha relax, she's in labor right now." Tisane said as he walked to the door because he was assisting their mother.

"Let me in, and that… is a direct order." Inuyasha said calmly.

"… Fine… but just stay at her side, and don't interfere." Yoshiro moved aside.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side quickly. She was panting and had sweat all over her face. Tisane came back to Kagome's other side and removed her sweat with a cloth. Sango was still keeping Kagome in a somewhat 45 degree angle. Akemi was trying to bring out the pup.

(Okay, I'm seriously going to skip this part, it's kind of weird to type something while trying to imagine it.)

Few minutes after painful screeching, yells, pants, and pushing; a whining pup was finally released, with the embryo behind it. Akemi cut the cord with her claws along with the nasal bubbles. She then attended to clean the pup up while Tisane cleaned up the mess. Inuyasha traded places with Sango and Kagome lied against him. Yoshiro and Miroku came in; then Kirara, Shippo, and Kohaku came in too. Akemi brought the pup to Kagome and she held it; the pup instantly stopped crying and brought the tiny hands to Kagome's robe (She's wearing priestess clothing, well her robe, but not her hibakama –priestess pants-). She checked the gender and giggled tiredly and looked at Inuyasha then moved her head for him to see his pup.

"It's a girl, Inuyasha." Kagome said tenderly.

Inuyasha starred at it; well specifically 'her' now. He was stunned at the small creature, held in Kagome's arms. Nervously, he brought a clawed hand over Kagome's shoulder and started to go near the pup. Kagome helped him and placed her hand over his and touched the pups' soft hair.

The pups' ears were medium toned gray while her hair was four shades darker; slightly lighterthan Kagome's. The ears were folded back against her head as they should for a few days. Her eyes opened for a second and they were like Inuyasha's eyes. The pup closed her eyes and started to cry.

Inuyasha immediately jerked his hand away; softly though so he wouldn't hurt the pup. He was a little scared because she just cried for no reason he understood. Kagome laughed and nuzzled against Inuyasha's chest. Akemi sent everyone downstairs to leave the three alone. She told them that if they needed anything, all they had to do was shout.

"K-Kagome… why is s-she crying?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"It's okay Inuyasha, she's just hungry." Kagome replied as she slid a side of her robe down and started to breast feed the pup.

"She needs a name…" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Go ahead, you can think of one." She smiled.

"Hmm… it's so hard." Inuyasha nuzzled into Kagome's neck and looked at the pup while breathing in Kagome's scent.

"She's so cute, surely you can think of one for your own daughter?" She kissed her pup on the forehead as she was feeding.

"…" Inuyasha starred at the pup for what seemed the longest time ever.

It was Inuyasha and Kagome's very first pup. Inuyasha now had a little girl; a little girl that he could call a daughter. This was the second proudest moment of his life; the first one was making Kagome his mate. He brought his hand slowly to the pups' cheek and stroked it once softly. Kagome could feel the joy coming off him. She was happy to see him reach out to their daughter and touch her. The pup opened her eyes again slightly as she stopped feeding and looked at the blobs. (When creatures are born, they can't really see anything and color hasn't really come into sight. But I'll make that only last a few days o soonly.)

"Hikari…" He whispered. "That sounds good, right?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for approval.

"It's perfect Inuyasha." Kagome sighed tiredly. They looked at the pup.

"You hear that pup? Your name is now Hikari." Inuyasha touched Hikari's cheek again.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'll go make you some ramen." Kagome was going to get up but Inuyasha stopped her.

"No, you're tired from labor; you and Hikari should get some sleep Kagome." Inuyasha informed. "How about I take you to our hut?"

"Kay…" Kagome put her lower clothing back on difficulty with Hikari in hand.

Inuyasha put his haori and the two females then picked Kagome up with Hikari in her arms bridal style and walked down stairs. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at the pup. Hikari had already fallen fast asleep in Kagome's arm. Kagome had her eyes closed, but she was somewhat awake.

"I'm going to take these two to sleep." Inuyasha informed.

"What's her name?" Yoshiro asked.

"Hikari…" Inuyasha replied.

"Light, is it? That's a beautiful name." Sango smiled.

"It sure is." Tisane added in.

"Are you going to your hut?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, I am." Inuyasha answered.

"That would seem best anyways, after all, she did give birth not long ago." Miroku stated.

"I'll bring some food for you and Kagome." Akemi nicely.

"Alright then." Inuyasha walked off.

* * *

(Skipping to a few hours later)

Kagome woke up with Hikari in her arms, curled on Hikari's futon. She yawned and got up, leaving the pup to sleep with Inuyasha's haori as a blanket. Speaking of Inuyasha, Kagome went out of the room to find him in their room asleep. Smiling tenderly, she walked over to him and nipped his ear. He stirred awake and looked at Kagome then sat up.

"Kagome, you're awake, where's Hikari?" Kagome kissed him on the lips to stop his talking.

"It's okay; she's sound asleep in the other room." She stood up and walked out of the room to a door frame that led to outside. "Where's Shippo?" She asked calmly, smelling the cold night air.

"He's with Tisane and Yoshiro taking a bath with Miroku. Here Kagome, eat this, you must be hungry." Inuyasha gave her a roasted fish from their inside bonfire. Kagome's stomach growled.

"Oh, I guess I am; I've only been asleep for a few hours." Kagome was about to eat the fish but stopped. "Did you eat though Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it; you're the one that needs to eat."

"Okay." Kagome ate the fish and looked at Inuyasha. "That was good."

"Glad you liked it."

Inuyasha came toward her and started to smell Kagome's hair as embraced her. She smiled and embraced him back. He nuzzled his way to her neck and started to kiss their mating mark. Kagome started to melt in his arms and groaned softly in pleasure. Trying to make him stop was out of the question as he brought his lips to hers. Inuyasha placed her against a wall and licked her lips for an entrance. She allowed him to explore her mouth as he placed his hands on her waist sides. He deepened the kiss and growled with pleasure as Kagome started to do the same. The kiss was cut short because Hikari started to cry. Kagome walked into Hikari's room and Inuyasha followed her.

Hikari was crying with her soft little voice and Kagome picked her up. They went into Akemi's hut to the second floor to change Hikari and she stopped crying a little. Kagome and Inuyasha walked down stairs where the others (besides Ti, Yosh, Ship, and Mir.) were and sat down to talk a little. Sango looked at Hikari and adored her. Akemi touched Hikari's tiny hand with a smile. Kohaku only starred at the little one. Kirara brushed her head against Hikari's and you could see a small smile on the pups' face from the soft fur.

/Kagome, you should feed her now.\\ Akemi said softly.

/Okay.\\ Kagome replied and lowered a side of her robe so she could again breast feed her.

"Kagome didn't you say that the future era had milk formulas that you can give babies?" Sango asked curiously. (I'll make humans say baby, and demons/hanyous say pup.)

"They do, why do you ask?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, would it be better to give Hikari the formula?"

"No, breast feeding is better because it's already prepared and because it gives her the calcium that's best."

"You're never going back there, are you?"

"…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he sighed.

"We're going to that era in a week. Kagome wants some things done with the pup." Inuyasha answered.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Feh…" He snorted.

/Inuyasha may be cute, but he lacks on giving you attention.\\ Akemi grunted.

/It's not always like that.\\ Kagome giggled. /He doesn't like being a softy in front of others. He tries to act so tough when others are around, but sometimes I'm lucky if he doesn't. It's his pride.\\ Kagome snorted slightly in a way to mock Inuyasha.

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Oh… um… nothing… we're just talking about Hikari." Kagome explained nervously.

"We were talking about how I should go to a village clothing hut so Hikari here can have some." Akemi added.

Tisane and Shippo ran inside from a result of racing each other. Shippo saw Kagome and lunged at her for a hug. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the collar of his shirt and brought him up so that he would be face to face with him. Kagome stopped breast feeding and fixed her white robe.

"Don't jump on Kagome when she has the pup." Inuyasha bellowed.

"Inuyasha, don't be mean, he didn't know better." Kagome sighed.

"Either way, some one is bound to be hurt." He growled at.

"Be nice Inuyasha." Kagome said in a warning voice with a low growl.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Shippo started to cry because Inuyasha was hurting his ear. Kagome's demon wanted to protect Shippo so she got up and snapped at Inuyasha's hand. He automatically pulled his away which made Shippo fall out of his grasp. She caught him with one hand and placed him on her shoulder while holding Hikari in the other arm that started to cry. When Shippo stopped crying, Kagome glared at Inuyasha and walked out of the hut to the other one. Inuyasha was going to stop her but instead, stopped himself.

"Inuyasha, you should take it easy on her." Akemi sighed.

"But Shippo was…" Inuyasha was cut off.

"You're not the one who has been doing most of the work." Tisane informed.

"…" Inuyasha growled.

"We know you were being protective, but you shouldn't really argue with Kagome for a while. I doubt she would want to fight after a tiring day." Sango explained.

"Shut up, all of you!" He growled and walked of the hut in the same direction Kagome went.

Inuyasha walked to the hut feeling a pain of guilt. He entered the hut and heard whining and walked into Hikari's room. Kagome was in corner with the pups in her arms; Hikari crying and Shippo was whining. She started to hum a soft song and the pups complaints died down. Inuyasha watched from the door frame, he knew that the commotion was caused by him. Shortly, he left to his and Kagome's room which was the first room on theright (his p.o.v. side)and lied on the futon to reflect on his actions.

Ten minutes passed by and the hut became pure silent. Hikari fell asleep and so did Shippo. She figured that they could sleep in the same futon so she placed them together and wrapped Inuyasha's haori over them. A guilt emotion started to flood her and knew it was Inuyasha. After giving the pups a kiss on their foreheads, she walked out and went to the other room that was next to the one she was in and saw Inuyasha lying down. She walked over and lied on the futon with Inuyasha.

His eyes shot open and turned around to find Kagome lying down next to him and now face to face. He immediately turned away from her and faced the wall. Inuyasha didn't want her angry with him so that's all he could do. Kagome already knew he would do that so she wrapped her arms through his arms and around his chest. Then she nuzzled her head into his back. This shocked Inuyasha, but knew that he had to talk.

"Kagome…" He started to whisper.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha turned around in Kagome's arms and looked at her but she was against his chest.

"I shouldn't have been angry at you, but my demon kicked in."

"Kagome, I was giving you a hard time and wasn't thinking."

"You were being protective."

"Yeah, and so were you." Inuyasha brought himself over her body on all four though so he wouldn't put weight on her and kissed her on the lips softly.

"You're such a softy." Kagome brought her hands to his ears then softly rubbed them.

"Mmmm… Kaaaagoooomeeee…" He groaned tiredly and lied on top of Kagome now because he couldn't support his weight when she massaged his ears. Inuyasha started to kiss her lips and stopped himself. "You should sleep on the wall side tonight, tomorrow is the day of the new moon and so on." He rolled to left side so she could be in the middle of him and the wall.

"Kay…thank you…" She snuggled into him.

"Mhmm, now… go to sleep." He ordered her.

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Night…"

Kagome started to fall asleep with Inuyasha arms wrapped around her waist. Much to Inuyasha's displease; Hikari woke up and sounded like she was trying to move around a little. Kagome gave Inuyasha an apologetic look and squirmed out then went to the other room and picked Hikari up and went into the other room. She would've brought Shippo too but he looked sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him. Hikari quieted down once she was in her mothers' arms.

Inuyasha was sitting up on the futon and watched Kagome come over and sit next to the futon. She was only cradling Hikari in her arms, nothing unordinary. He scooted closer to be next to Kagome and looked at Hikari. Kagome tried hard not to giggle at Inuyasha's face. He looked like he was a clueless pup starring at a younger pup like he wouldn't know what it was. Then she got an idea and put it into motion.

"Inuyasha put your arms out how I do." Kagome demanded.

"Huh…? Uh… okay…?" Inuyasha made his arms mimic Kagome's.

"Here…" She smiled and placed Hikari in his arms.

"No... wait Kagome... I-I…" Inuyasha was stunned; he got to hold his child for the first time. Kagome knew his expression would be something like this. He looked at her in a surprised way. "S-She's so s-small…" He stuttered.

"She's a pup, what did you expect?"

"Uh…"

"Hmm…" Kagome kissed his cheek. Hikari tried to snuggle into Inuyasha a little and he stiffened. "Relax Inuyasha, you're not making her upset; she is only getting a little comfortable so she can go back to sleep."

"Kagome…?"

"Huh?"

"What were you saying earlier, with Akemi?" His voice was soft, calm, but serious no less.

"You're lucky I can't lie to you…" She sighed. "Akemi wondered if you ever showed affection for me. I told her you did but not always in front of people usually."

"Feh, all they do is watch at us."

"That's because you never show any affection when their around, well Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku at least."

"Are you blaming me?"

"No, just your pride…" She teased and placed her head on his shoulder, looking at Hikari. Then she looked around the room and sighed. "This looks so plain…"

"Well sorry that I and the others worked our butts off for nothing." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." She glared at him. "When we go to the future era, can I bring my stuff from there to here? We can borrow a wagon thing for transportation of it." A sweet smile came onto her face.

"Heh, if that's what my mate wants, I have no problem with it."

"You're the best; I'm glad that you're my mate."

"Now, go to sleep, your probably still tired."

"But what about you and Hikari, surely you're tired too?"

"Feh, I'm a hanyou…"

"So am I, so that excuse is old." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hikari is already asleep, you know that I can sleep in this position, and you should get on this futon and sleep."

"Fine then…" Kagome crawled to his other side and placed her head on his thigh. "Can I bring my bed here too?" She asked.

"Mhmm…"

"I love you." She sounded tired but her voice was tender.

"I love you too, now go sleep." Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

Kagome fell asleep against Inuyasha's right leg. Hikari was asleep as she was snuggled into Inuyasha's warmth. Inuyasha was getting drowsy and fell asleep as well. Akemi was against the outer wall of the door side listening to them. She only wanted to make sure that they weren't arguing still. Since they weren't and the fact that they were a sleep, she went to check on Shippo. She slowly grabbed him and brought him into the other room and he automatically curled up with Kagome. When Akemi was satisfied, she left their hut and went back to her own where the others were.


	18. Chapter 18

Sequel Chapter 18

A week has passed through and Inuyasha and Kagome went to the future era with Hikari who was wrapped in Inuyasha's haori. The well worked for her because her blood was combined from her parents. Kagome walked into the house slowly and her grandfather saw her. Hikari looked at him through a whole in the fire rat cloth and lowered her ears when he gasped. So did Inuyasha and Kagome because they knew he would yell.

(I'm still going to call them 'mom', 'gramps', and 'brother' so it's easier for me to think.)

"Demon be gone!" Kagome's grandfather threw a scroll at Kagome's head.

"Gee… thanks gramps… next time…" Kagome removed the scroll of her head and she placed it on her grandfathers' head. "I think I deserve a better greeting."

"K-Kagome…?" His mouth dropped.

"Come on, do you think anyone else would just walk on in?" She grinned.

"Gramps, did you say Kagome was home!" Souta shouted and ran downstairs.

"Hey Souta, what's up?" Kagome looked at him and he stopped mid way on the stairs.

'SIS, YOU'RE A HANYOU!" Souta shouted, but lucky enough, Kagome covered Hikari's ears.

"Souta, you shouldn't yell so loud." Mrs. Higurashi said softly and walked out of the kitchen. "Ah, Kagome, I knew you would show your true form. It's nice to see you and Inuyasha again." She smiled.

"Hi mom, Inuyasha and I were wondering if you could make an appointment for Hikari."

"Who is Hikari dear?"

"Oh, right…" Kagome laughed lightly.

Kagome removed the haori from Hikari's face and she looked at them. Gramps was fascinated at the small child. Souta's mouth hung open at the child in astonishment. Though, Mrs. Higurashi on the other hand, rushed in front of them and looked at the child, then to Kagome. (Ah! I can't stand it! I'm going to name Mrs. Higurashi um… Rei… I guess.)

"Can I hold her?" Rei asked sweetly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he gave an 'okay' nod.

"Sure, just be careful." Kagome smiled and gave her Hikari.

"Aw, she's so cute!" She squeaked.

"I bet Inuyasha is the father right?" Gramps asked curiously.

"Uh… yeah…" Inuyasha blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Wow, so that makes Inuyasha my brother-in-law!" Souta cheered.

"Well, technically, haha, this is kind of confusing now. Two brothers, two pups, a niece, a grandfather, and a mother…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Our family seems to get a little bigger, wouldn't you say?" She giggled.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha scratched his nose.

"Wait, so there's another pup, and I have another brother!" Souta had a huge smile.

"Our adoptive pup, his name is Shippo. Then you have a full dog demon brother that controls the West Lands." Kagome picked Souta up and hugged him.

"So wait, you and Inuyasha are really married, b-but for how long?" Gramps shouted.

"Married…?" Inuyasha pondered out loud.

"We've been mates since a week after my birthday." She replied.

"I'll go make an appointment for Hikari now. Should I put her under Higurashi?" Rei asked sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks mom. If they ask how old she is, she's an exactly a week old today." Kagome replied.

"Okay dear. You can take her back now." Rei gave Kagome, Hikari.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"Hey sis, so you've been uh… mates for nine months?" Souta asked.

"Uh… that sounds about right; there are no calendars in feudal era." Kagome explained.

"Wow, so you've been gone all this time! What have you been doing?"

"Hmm… Visit the east, going to our northern lands, defeating Naraku, the pup, oh, and completing the Shikon Jewel." She grinned.

"What!" Gramps shouted. Kagome hurriedly covered Hikari's ears. Inuyasha growled.

"Quit your yelling old man!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You're not helping when you're shouting too you know…" Kagome mumbled.

"Oh, oops…" Inuyasha couldn't really do anything.

"Anyways, yes, here; it's around my neck." Kagome gave Hikari to Inuyasha and removed the Shikon No Tama necklace off her neck.

"It's the real thing! It's real, it's real, it's really real, and I get to hold it! Ha-ha, at last, I get to hold the real jewel of four souls!" Gramps shouted.

Hikari's face started to cringe. Her eyes were starting to carry tears and she started to cry. Inuyasha didn't really know what much to do except rock her back and forth. Kagome was growing tired of this and walked up to her grandfather with a deadly glare and smirk.

"Quit your yelling right now before my demon senses kick in. If they do, we all won't be happy." Kagome bellowed dangerously.

"Uh… y-yes Kagome, sorry…" Gramps returned the jeweled necklace to her.

"Looks like Kagome hasn't lost her touch." Souta snickered.

"Glad you think so." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome help me out!" Inuyasha whined because Hikari was still crying.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha…" Kagome turned around and took her away from him. Hikari automatically stopped crying when she was in her mothers' arms.

"Wow sis, you're good at the mothering stuff." Souta stated.

"Yup, and I got you guysto thank squirt." She patted his head. "Oh, I bet if I told you something, you'd freak out." A grin came upon her face.

"Tell me!"

"Do you want to tell him what role we play back at the north?" Kagome looked at her mate.

"What? You tell him, you're confusing me." Inuyasha glared.

"Inuyasha and I are the rulers of the northern lands."

"…" Souta mouth gaped.

Kagome's little brother and grandfather's mouth dropped down in amazement. Kagome smiled proudly while Inuyasha smirked. So in other words, it had to be true. But didn't she give them enough shocking information?

She was gone for nine months and shows up now and look. Kagome is a hanyou now. She and Inuyasha are mates. They had a little girl together named Hikari. To top it all off now, Kagome just told them that they were rulers of the northern lands. How the heck was they suppose to react to all of this?

"I've set an appointment for tomorrow at three; I do hope that's okay dear." Rei said nicely.

"Hmm, sure, I guess that's okay, we can use today to relax. Inuyasha, let's go walk around, please?" Kagome asked nicely.

"We're in hanyou form Kagome, it wouldn't be wise." Inuyasha informed.

"But I can fix that." She cradled Hikari in one arm and grabbed her rosary bead necklace and put it on, and then she turned human. "I tampered with them a little when you were asleep." She handed Inuyasha his rosary bead necklace to him.

"What about Hikari, huh…?" Inuyasha grumbled and put the necklace on and turned human.

"Well hold her and I'll be right back." Kagome huffed and gave him the pup. Then she went up to her room.

"She looks so curious about things." Souta walked over and brought his hand to Hikari.

"I wonder who she'll take after." Gramps thought out loud.

"She might probably get Inuyasha's strength and Kagome's kindness?" Souta laughed lightly as his finger touched her hand. She looked at it for a second. Then looked at him and blinked a lot.

"Kay I found it." Kagome sighed as she walked downstairs.

Kagome saw Souta touching Hikariwhile she was looking at him strangely. She giggled at the sight and Hikari's ears twitch to the voice then looked at the direction. Hikari's arms pulled out; wanting to be with her mother. Kagome had no choice but to come over to Inuyasha. She placed on the beaded bracelet that Inuyasha used at the hospital around her hand. Hikari turned human in but mere seconds.

Hikari's hair turned to a dark raven color and her eye became a violet brown. Everyone looked at her in amazement. Everyone except Kagome; she had a guess on what she would look like and was right. Inuyasha was shocked a little but wasn't as shocked as the others.

Everyone snapped back into reality when Hikari was still trying to reach for Kagome. They all laughed and Kagome went closer so Hikari could touch her priestess robe. Hikari tried to shift her body to Kagome's from Inuyasha's and they all thought that it was cute. Kagome grabbed Hikari and cradled her in her arms.

"She's hungry, so I guess I'm going to go back upstairs." Kagome told them.

"I'll come to." Inuyasha informed.

"Can I come to?" Souta asked.

"Souta, let Kagome be, she might be tired. You have to help me with shrine duties anyhow." Gramps stated and dragged him away.

"Oh mom, would it be okay if you brought a few boxes to my room?" Kagome asked.

"Sure dear, but what for?" Rei asked curiously.

"I'm bringing my things to the feudal era with me. Well… necessary things more or less."

"Very well, but you better visit us every now and then."

"Yes, I know."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to her room and they sat on her bed. He lied down and Kagome began to breast feed Hikari. Rei brought in three boxes for Kagome as asked and looked at the three; she could only smile at them. Quickly, she went into her room and grabbed her camera and took a snapshot of them.

After a while when Kagome both fed and changed Hikari, she bugged Inuyasha to get up so they could go walk. Kagome didn't feel like changing into something and it wasn't like Inuyasha had any modern clothes either. Hikari had a small red kimono on so she was okay. Kagome folded Inuyasha's red haori and was placed on her bed. It was spring and there was a good breeze outside so they hoped to have a good time. It was a Monday, so Kagome knew her friends would be at school. Rei told Kagome that she was cut from school and Kagome wasn't surprised.

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered and spun Hikari around. Gentle laughter came from Kagome and sweet giggles came from Hikari.

"Alright then, we'll return before sun down though." Inuyasha informed with a chuckle.

"Uh-huh, bye mom, be back later!" Kagome shouted to her mother.

"Bye you guys, be safe!" Rei said from the kitchen.

"We will." Inuyasha replied and scooted Kagome out.

"Can we go visit my friends? I miss them and I want to show them Hikari." Kagome explained herself.

"Sure, as long as we don't have to introduce her to that pathetic human, Hobo (Houjo)." Inuyasha snorted.

"Okay, thank you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and leaned against his side.

"Mhmm…" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist to keep the two females close to him. _'I have to keep her happy; it's been stressful going back and forth. Taking care of the pup, the villages, me, and Shippo… I really need to learn how to cook. ...Where the hell did that come from...?'_ Inuyasha sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, its nothing, just thinking is all."

"How about you leave thinking to me and I leave fighting to you." Kagome giggled. "You're the brawns and I'm the brains." She smiled.

"Oh really…?"

"Yup…"

"Wench…"

"Pup…"

"Bitch…"

"Dog boy…"

Hikari started to giggle and her parents looked down at her. There was a small butterfly on her nose and it tickled her. She sneezed softly which made Inuyasha and Kagome laugh a little. After a good twenty minute walk, they arrived at the high school and everyone was leaving. (Remember, three years passed so Kagome would be considered a junior in this era.) Kagome saw her three friends walking across the street, just talking away.

"Eri!" Kagome lightly shouted.

"Huh…?" The three girls looked over and saw a man, woman, and child. They walked over to see who they were. "Can I help you?" Eri asked confusedly.

"Sure, by not putting me on dates." Kagome grinned.

"Hey, I know you." Yume pointed at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, you were that guy who almost killed Houjo and got mad at Kagome." Ayumi remembered.

"Heh-heh… looks like they remember me Kagome." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Not a surprise because I had gone into a few changes a bit." Kagome stated.

"KAGOME!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yume shouted. Kagome covered Hikari's ears when their mouths moved at the same time and uncovered her ears after their shout.

"Yeah, it's me, but can you not yell?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Eri asked worriedly.

"We've missed you." Yuka stated.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you for about a year." Ayumi said glumly.

"Um, well..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he smiled to assure her. "Okay, you remember my secret from when we were kids, right?" She asked and they nodded.

"I turned back into a hanyou, got a mate, and had a pup." Kagome smiled.

"Uh… half demon… married… kid… got it." Yuka tried to think.

"Wait, you got married, to who? Who's your husband!" Eri's eye twitched.

"If husband means mate, then that's me." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"This must be your child, how cute." Ayumi smiled.

"Uh-huh, her name is Hikari; she's week old." Kagome stated.

"She's so cute! Can we hold her?" Eri asked in a hyper tone.

A small growl came from Inuyasha. "Sorry, she's been held too much by others… and besides…" Kagome gave Hikari to Inuyasha. Hikari extended her arms and started to cry; wanting her mother. Inuyasha chuckled and gave her back to Kagome and she clung on as tight as she could. "She wants to cling to'mommy' right now." Kagome finished her explanation and Hikari stopped her fussing.

"That's so adorable." Yuka smiled.

"Yeah just think… she'll be teething in seven weeks." Kagome nervously laughed.

"She can bite Tisane." Inuyasha said instantly.

"You know I CAN say the 's' word, right?"

"That mean means I can say the 'h' word."

"Not when I have the pup!"

"Heel…"

**FLOAT**

"I hate you…"

"I know; I hate you too…" Inuyasha smirked. Hikari giggled cutely at their flirting argument.

"At least you're enjoying this." Kagome looked at Hikari's happy face.

**FALL**

**CATCH**

"Milady, you shouldn't be falling from the sky." Inuyasha snickered.

"Ugh!" Kagome got out of his grasp and walked three feet away. "Inuyasha…" She said nicely.

"N-now wait Kagome… don't…" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted.

**THUD**

"That's got to hurt…" Ayumi's face cringed.

"That's an understatement." Inuyasha brought his head above the ground. Kagome bent down in front of him and petted his head.

"Good boy." Kagome grinned.

"Okay that does it, we're going back." Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and walked away.

"Okay, bye guys!" Kagome waved over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Bye!" They shouted back.

* * *

"Hmm…" Kagome was thinking.

"Now what…?" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"Nothing, thanks for dragging us away from them." Kagome nipped at his ear.

"Wait, you wanted me to take you away?" Inuyasha yanked his ear out of her mouth for an answer.

"Yup, hey since Hikari doesn't have an appointment till tomorrow. Let's go see Kaede in the feudal era." Kagome smiled.

"You know you're going to drive me insane going back and forth." He growled.

"Fine, let's just go to my house…"

"We'll go to Kaede's and return at sunset, okay?"

"Kay…" Kagome and Hikari cuddled into him.

"Heh…" He smirked at his luckiness that they both were cuddling into him.

They went to the Higurashi shine for a few minutes telling her mother that they were going to the feudal era for a while. Rei gave them an okay and told them that she was starting to pack for her. Kagome thanked her and removed the necklaces and bracelet and they jumped into the well. They walked to the village and found Kaede, again in the herb garden.

* * *

"Kaede, do you want some help?" Kagome said as they walked over.

"Kagome…?" Kaede turned around and looked. Sure enough it was.

"Hey old hag, how ya been?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Ye have been gone so long that I thought you were killed." Kaede informed.

"You think we're that easy to kill?" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time, which made Hikari laugh.

"Is that a hanyou child?" Kaede asked.

"Mhmm, her name is Hikari." Kagome smiled. _'I'm tired of saying that.'_ She thought annoyed.

"So ye two are mates?"

"Yeah, for about nine months now; surely you heard all the howling one night?"

"Aye, that I did, but wasn't that the Northern Land Lord and Lady and their pack doing the howling?"

"Yup…"

"Ye two were there?"

"…Inuyasha and I are the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands…"

"Ye must be joking…"

"She ain't joking ya old hag." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome growled.

"So ye are serious, that's quite amazing seeing how Inuyasha's so stubborn. I doubt he'll know how to negotiate with the lords." Kaede explained.

"Yes well… he's going to soon actually. I believe Lord Sesshomaru will be coming in two or three months so we can have the southern lands as our allies too." Kagome stated.

"What! Why was I not informed of this!" Inuyasha growled.

"Its because we have more than a month, I've been taking care of a lot of things, and I was going to tell you when we got back to Akemi's." Kagome told him and Hikari tried to hide her face a little. "Stop yelling so much, you know it upsets her." She sighed.

"Yeah you're right…" Inuyasha took Hikari gently from Kagome's arms. Hikari looked at him. "Hmm… I'm sorry Hikari." He rubbed her nose against his and she touched his face then started to smile a little.

"Inuyasha, how abut you and Hikari go on a small walk, I'll howl for you when it's time to go." Kagome smiled and kissed Hikari on the head and she giggled.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slightly confused.

"I'm sure…" Kagome kissed his bottom lip.

"Alright, we'll be back shortly." Inuyasha gave her a nod and fled off.

Kagome and Kaede watched him leave and then they attended to the garden to continue some stalking. It was a while since Kaede saw them and wondered about several things. After they were done with gardening they went to their hut to talk some more.

"Kagome, I have a request for you." Kaede said as she sat down tiredly.

"Sure, what is it?" Kagome smiled.

"Who is the head of your village?"

"Um… me and Akemi really…" Kagome looked like she was thinking.

"I would like ye to ask if the people from this village, to join yours."

"Most likely, but we would have to make many huts first, why?"

"I can't protect or heal the villagers much longer."

"Kaede…?"

"Kagome, I'm old for a human, and I've lived a good life for the most. The villagers look to me for care and protection that they can't get anymore. So, I'm asking you, if ye can take care of them for me?" Kaede asked in a serious tone.

"K-Kaede… but, I can make you live longer, I-I just need to give you a drop of my blood and then…" Kagome let a tear fall and Kaede cut her off.

"No, it's quite alright child." Kaede smiled. "Just do that request for me, will you?" She asked.

Kagome got up and looked outside the hut across the stream. Kids were playing on the other side happily and carefree. She looked down to the ground and a few more tears came falling down. Kaede was someone close to her, to Inuyasha, and everyone else. Here she is, saying that she's going to die soon? That's something Kagome didn't want to hear on her visit.

"How long will you try to give yourself?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"A week and no more…" Kaede answered sternly and stood up.

"But… Kaede… you're like family to us all!"

"I'm an old hag that has to go to another world."

"Damn…" Kagome gritted her teeth. "Damn it all to hell."

"Kagome, ye don't need to be sad, I for one am not." Kaede stated and Kagome nodded.

"I accept your request, we're returning in two days and we'll go straight to my village to give warning, we'll come to then village after warning… it'll take the humans three days to walk, so huts will be prepared in time." Kagome sighed and hugged Kaede. "The others and I will be here for your funeral, I'll keep my dog allies here to give warning if anything happens." She stated.

"Aye, thank you Lady Kagome, now, you best be going back now." Kaede released her from the hug.

"Okay." Kagome got up and walked out of the hut saying 'good bye' to her.

Kagome pulled herself together and walked up the stairs then made a long howl. Inuyasha heard it and started to walk over to her. Three minutes later Kagome saw Inuyasha and so they began walking to the well. Hikari extended her arms out to Kagome but she didn't notice. She was so in daze about Kaede and she started to cry. Hikari started to cry to because her mother was ignoring her. Inuyasha felt Kagome's sadness but didn't know why, and then he saw Hikari crying, he looked at Kagome to see her crying too.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome gasped at her name and she brought herself into reality. She quickly wiped her tears away and her crying. Looking on her right side at her daughter; Hikari's arms were still extended, wanting to be held by her. Kagome brought a hand to her eyes and wiped the tears. Hikari grabbed Kagome on her chest and clung on tightly. Kagome picked her, placed her on Kagome's chest to let Hikari cry on her shoulder, and patted her back softly.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha whispered again.

"No…" Kagome tried to hold back tears.

"What is it?"

"I'll explain later, if it's okay with you."

"Sure… do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I can walk." She smiled. "So… what did you two do?"

"Nothing, just walk around the village."

"Hmm, Hikari is sleeping; it must've been a good walk."

They jumped through the well and walked inside then went to Kagome's room, her stuff was packed (things that she can use in the other era) except her futon (bed, whatever) and something new. It was a crib next to the futon and Kagome smiled. Inuyasha growled at it for a while till Kagome walked toward it. She placed Hikari in it and put a baby blanket over her. Kagome fell backwards onto her futon Inuyasha poked at the crib.

"It's something that Hikari can sleep and play in." Kagome explained as she lied down.

"Oh, are we taking this with us too?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the bed.

"That would be great, can we?" She sat up and looked at him happily.

"Heh, if it makes you happy, then sure." Inuyasha kissed Kagome and she kissed back as he started to lean into her as she went back to lying down.

"Yay…" She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a minute, Kagome made them stop and he pulled his face away to see hers. "We should rest a little; I bet dinner will be done quicker if we do."

"Alright…" Inuyasha rolled off her and lied on his back.

Kagome turned on her side and leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest. He brought his right arm under her and brought her closer to him. She leaned more into him and quickly fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at her and then at the sleeping Hikari. With a smile on his face, he took a good sleep.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update, but sinceI had surgery yesterday,I could.


	19. Chapter 19

Sequel Chapter 19

* * *

Taking Hikari to the doctors was a real pain with Inuyasha tempting to attack everything. Kagome had to force him to sit down before she had to say 'sit' since they were wearing the rosaries. When the doctor came in, Inuyasha growled at him dangerously. The doctors was uneasy with the man but seemed a little safe near the woman with the child in her hands. 

"Ah, so this must be Hikari Higurashi, such a cute child. I'm Dr. Yamasaki; it's a pleasure to meet you." The doctor said as he shook Kagome's hand.

"Thank you, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and he's Inuyasha Higurashi." Kagome pointed to Inuyasha was snorted. "He's just in a bad mood, so don't mind him." She glared daggers at Inuyasha.

"It's alright; may I see Hikari to weigh her?" Yamasaki asked.

"Sure, here you go." Kagome gave Hikari to him. Inuyasha growled even more with anger and it hit Kagome's mating mark. She immediately grabbed it. "Go wait outside Inuyasha." She demanded.

"No." Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Wrong answer…" Kagome grabbed the back of his haori, dragging him out the door and against the wall. He looked in her eyes angrily and she did the same to him. "Stop this; you're making this difficult when it doesn't have to be. As your mate I want you to trust me about this!" She said sternly.

Hikari started to cry in the room because both her parents were out of her sight. Inuyasha struggled to get the room but Kagome kept him against the wall. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her struggling against her demon side to rush in. She was right, he was making this difficult. He sighed and stopped, when Kagome knew he stopped and agree to her, they both walked in and were a little shocked.

Hikari was being a big fuss toward the doctor when he picked her up. She saw her mother and tried to jump to her. Since Hikari couldn't even stand yet, she started to fall towards the ground. It scared the crap out of Yamasaki and Inuyasha. Thankfully, Kagome grabbed the collar of Hikari's kimono and brought her to her face. Hikari and Kagome looked at each other till Hikari licked her nose. Inuyasha sighed in relief and smirked at his daughter. The doctors' mouth was hung open and his left eye was twitching. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and laughed.

"She's as daring as you are." Kagome smiled.

"You're the one who runs off or gets kidnapped by demons!" Inuyasha glared.

"You're the one who wants to fight even when you're half dead!" Kagome replied.

"That's because you're always in trouble!"

"That's because I'm a priestess!"

"No one asked you!"

"No one is going to!" Kagome shouted and Hikari was giggling.

"Um… excuse… me…?" Yamasaki started nervously.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted.

"Gah…! I uh… need to finish… checking Hikari." The doctor gulped.

"Oh, sorry, here…" Kagome placed Hikari in his arms.

Inuyasha only stared this time and kept quiet. Soon enough, Dr. Yamasaki finished with Hikari and asked Kagome if she wanted to be checked also. Kagome agreed and sat down to be inspected with a stethoscope. Yamasaki placed the scope through her robe and Kagome winced at the coldness which made Inuyasha growl. Kagome looked at him and he stopped growling immediately. Her check up was done and Yamasaki asked if Inuyasha should get a check up to. She looked at Inuyasha for a second and then to the doctor, shaking her head 'no' and said that they should head home. Yamasaki agreed wisely and they left.

* * *

They arrived back at the shrine and they ate lunch. Rei bought moist baby food for Hikari. Kagome gave her some and Hikari didn't like it. It wasn't a surprise so she would have to be fed after Kagome ate. It was a good thing that it was a week day; Souta was at school, Gramps was at the shrine store, and Rei was at the store shopping. Inuyasha and Kagome finished so they went in the family and Kagome turned on the television for Inuyasha to stare at while she fed Hikari. Around twenty minutes later Hikari was full and stopped feeding and fell fast asleep. Inuyasha gave her his haori to wrap Hikari in. Kagome smiled and brought Hikari up to her room and placed her into the crib. When she started to stand straight, she felt to arms wrap around her, and going down across her waist. 

Kagome shivered in pleasure and shock. She turned around to look at Inuyasha but received a passionate kiss. Automatically, she brought her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha pushed her down against the bed kissing and tracing her. He stopped their kissing and nuzzled his head against hers.

"What are you up to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Kagome is it hard taking care of Hikari; as in like feeding her and things that a mother can only do?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"No, feeding is easy but I only have to continue it for a few more weeks till she teethes. It's easy, just a little work here and there." Kagome answered. "Why do you ask, Inuyasha?"

"Do you think you can handle another one?"

"I am part dog stupid, so I can take care of possibly eight, but not all at once. Where are you getting at with these questions?"

"Can we have another pup?" Inuyasha asked as he inhaled her scent.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed for a moment. "You're asking me a week after having one." She laughed lightly.

"At least I waited a week to ask, better yet… at least I asked." He licked her neck.

"That's true I guess, haha, I bet if I had allowed Kouga to be my mate; it would be terror." Her face cringed.

"Are you saying you'd rather be his mate?"

"I'm saying that I'm glad I'm not, it was an example to agree with your remark."

"So can we?" Inuyasha asked nervously, still licking her.

Kagome looked toward Hikari who was sleeping soundly. Inuyasha had been doing quite well with her and has been protective. She remembered how his pride was over flowing, and it still did. He wasn't afraid to hide it anymore since the first night. Though, he's not suppose to act all soft; he's a lord, therefore, he has to be somewhat aggressive.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "If you can be your cocky self again, then yes, we can. I know you've been taking it easy around me and Hikari which has affected you towards the others." She explained.

"Heh, you know me all too well." Inuyasha kissed her neck. "I will, besides, I have to if I'm going to go to the south with my brother." He grunted.

"Okay then, so when? Do you plan when we're back at our hut?"

"Now…"

"But Hikari's…"

"Asleep." Inuyasha smirked as he slipped his hand in her hibakama.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome arched her back slightly. "I don't want teasing this time." She informed.

"Ugh, Kagome, then I how can I get aroused if I can't play?" Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome turned him over so he would be on the bed. She sat on his pelvis and leaned over to kiss him. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's waist as he slowly removed her hibakama. He didn't bother to remove her white robe though. Being the alpha male, Inuyasha turned her over so now she was on the bed with him in control. Still kissing, Kagome managed to remove his hakama which only went down to his knees because he was on all four. He removed it off with his legs, not removing his lips from Kagome.

She felt him get a little aroused and he wanted more than just kissing. So to keep him happy, she brought a hand to his inner thigh which was extremely close to his please. He groaned in the kiss to show that he approved the massaging. Only after a few seconds did he start to get hard and growled to Kagome to tell her that he was ready.

"Ka… go… me…" He said between each breath.

"Yes…?" She asked.

"Stop massaging me… and let me be in side you…" Inuyasha's raspy voice told her.

"Very well, Milord." She teased him.

* * *

"Sango, what are you doing?" A man asked behind her and sat beside her. 

"Oh… hey Miroku, I'm just enjoying the sunset; it's beautiful." Sango gazed at the sunset with a smile.

"Surely it's not as beautiful as you." Miroku chuckled lightly.

"Miroku… don't be a letch." She said annoyed.

"I'm not trying to be a letch."

"Yeah right…"

"Sango I…"

"I wish wouldn't womanize, it's so annoying to me." Sango cut him off.

"Jealousy is over becoming my dear. You are truly the only one for me. So can you not be so angry at me?" Miroku asked.

"What…?"

"Sango, I love you more than any other woman I've met and I care deeply for you."

"Miroku… I…" Sango was lost in words.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and she brought her head to his chest. Sango sighed deeply as she still gazed at the disappearing sunset. It was a moment she wasn't going to forget.

"I love you too…" She sighed and got comfortable leaning into his chest on the hut porch.

"Sango, I have a question for you."

"Y-yes…?"

"Will you honor me by being my wife?"

"…M-Miroku…" She looked at him. "Yes, I will!" Sango hugged him and they fell backwards.

"Am I interrupting you guys?" A fur ball asked with a big grin asked.

"Uh… not at all…" Sango blushed and flung off Miroku.

"You know… me, mama, and papa were wondering when you two would confess. Actually, for sure I thought YOU TWO would be a couple before them." Shippo snickered.

"You know your mother isn't here?" Miroku asked with a threatening tone.

"You know you can't threaten me with a wind tunnel that doesn't exist?" Shippo asked.

"You know I have sutras that can work on you?"

"You know I have back up against you?"

"No you don't…?" Sango questioned.

"Actually he does, Kagome gave warning to the canines that he's in charge for three days. Tomorrow is his last day though, but still, I _might_ watch out if I were you. Hell, even I have to obey him." Tisane sighed.

"You're kidding… right?" Miroku's eye twitched.

"No, he's dead serious; I have to obey him too, even our mother has to." Yoshiro assured them.

"So… are you STILL going to use sutras on me?" Shippo sneered.

"I swear; you act like Inuyasha more by the day." Miroku glared.

"Keh…" Tisane and Yoshiro said at the same time.

"You're a monk; you're not supposed to swear." Shippo looked him annoyed.

"Monk, shmonk, I'm going to get you!" Miroku got up and started to go after Shippo.

"Ah! Yoshiro! Tisane!" Shippo shouted as he started to flinch.

In an instant, Tisane and Yoshiro were in front of Shippo with their arms crossed against their chests. Miroku froze stiff and started to freak out. Shippo sighed in relief ad snickered at Miroku.

"Shippo, you know they have this against you right?" Tisane asked.

"How…?" Shippo jumped on his shoulder.

They can tell your mother that you were pestering them and tried to get them in trouble. Yoshiro barked.

"Oh… uh-oh… well…" Shippo tried to think. You guys won't tell her and you guys won't tell him about it either! He ordered.

"Right…" Yoshiro and Tisane sighed.

* * *

Kagome woke up tiredly and tried to remember what happened. When she tried to get up but couldn't, she then started remember. They were mating again and after they did, Kagome put on her robe along with her hibakama and Inuyasha only put on his hakama, and then went to sleep. She looked at Hikari and it turned out she was still sleeping. She concentrated on the human scents that were her mother, Souta, and grandfather. Souta's footsteps were heard up the stairs. That wasn't good news because Inuyasha was sleeping on her, and if he went inside her room… 

Suddenly the door flew open.

"KAGOME, MOM SAYS… EW!" Souta shouted. "MOM, KAGOME IS…!" He couldn't talk. Something prevented his voice to shout.

"Souta, shut up… don't wake Inuyasha or he might turn demon if he feels that me or Hikari are endangered." Kagome said quietly as her hand was in a fist. She was using spiritual powers to keep his voice locked.

"!" Souta was waving his hands around.

"Come here quietly." She whispered.

"…" Souta nodded and walked quietly to her bed.

"Now… don't tell mom about this, you got that?" She looked serious and he nodded. "Turn around, I need to wake Inuyasha. If he sees you looking, there'll be trouble." She demanded and he obeyed.

Kagome turned around so she was facing Inuyasha's face. He was sleeping until Kagome kissed him and rubbed his ear softly. Inuyasha moaned and slowly and opened his eyes slowly then saw Kagome so he deepened the kiss. She stopped rubbing his ear and looked in Souta's direction that still wasn't looking. Inuyasha growled and sat up. Souta heard him growl and accidentally turned around. Their eyes met and Inuyasha went in front of Kagome and stood up; ready to attack Souta. As he leaped, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist to make him stop. Inuyasha looked like he was going to tear him apart and Souta fell down to the ground. Kagome gripped tighter on Inuyasha and he stopped and Souta stood up.

"Inuyasha stop, he was just coming up here to tell me something. I had to wake you up so you wouldn't snap." Kagome stood up. "Isn't that right Souta?" She released his voice.

"Yeah… m-mom said t-that you guys s-should come d-down t-to eat." Souta said nervously.

"Damnit, why the hell did I almost attack your kid brother!" Inuyasha growled at himself.

"Don't worry; it's the same thing of when Miroku and Sango were stalking us." She explained.

"…Right… let's go eat!" Inuyasha roared playfully. Which sent Hikari in a crying fit for disturbed her sleep.

"GET OUT!" Kagome shouted and the two boys flew out the door in a rush.

Kagome walked over to the crib and brought Hikari out. She stopped crying as she was placed against Kagome's chest. Kagome slowly turned her body side to side and patted Hikari's back softly. Hikari started to lightly purr on her mother's shoulder. Her mother purred back as she grabbed Inuyasha's haori to wrap her in and then sat down next to the bed with her cradled in her arms. Kagome couldn't help but start to feel a little tired again, so she fell asleep along with Hikari, who fell asleep too.

* * *

Inuyasha and the Higurashi family finished their dinner but wondered about Kagome. They were eating for an hour and it was a good feast. There was steak, fish, rice, stew, and rice balls. Inuyasha on the other hand would have preferred steak and ramen. Though he ate slowly, he was thinking of his actions; he made Hikari cry again. Maybe it was a bad idea that he wanted more pups? He didn't know and at the moment, he didn't want to know. They were all sitting in the family room, well… everyone except Kagome and Hikari. 

"Inuyasha, why do you seem so glum, is something wrong." Rei asked.

"What oh, no, there's uh… nothing wrong." Inuyasha replied nervously.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome, she's been awfully quiet." Gramps said as he stood up.

"Be careful gramps and don't scare her! She might attack you." Souta shivered.

'_I wonder why she hasn't come down actually. She's very calm right now, that's very abnormal.'_ Inuyasha said to himself.

* * *

Gramps cracked open the door and took a look inside. He found Kagome curled up with her child and a sleep no less. Knowing what's best, he slowly closed the door, and walked away. It was scary enough when she was human, but as a half demon; he remembered what a fuss she was. Gramps returned to the family room where everyone looked at him. 

"She's sleeping with Hikari, nothing to worry about." Gramps smiled.

"Sleeping, still…?" Souta looked at gramps and he nodded.

'_She shouldn't be that tired, we didn't even work at it that hard.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and got up.

"Inuyasha, can you be a dear and bring some fish and rice to Kagome upstairs?" Rei asked nicely.

"Uh, yeah… sure…" He went into the kitchen and grabbed her some food and walked upstairs.

Inuyasha walked inside quietly and set the food down on the ground. After closing the door, he walked up to Kagome and looked at her for a second. Kagome and Hikari were sound asleep. He brought his hands to her ears and she groaned when he was massaging them. She opened her eyes slowly and saw red. It was Hikari in Inuyasha's haori so she looked up more and saw Inuyasha.

"W-what do you want…?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"Well, you've been asleep for quite a while." Inuyasha replied.

"Three hours after mating again and…" She looked at her clock. "An hour after you guys left my room. Gee, that's really… long…"

"Hanyous don't need to sleep a lot."

"Hikari does because she's a pup and I was just… in deep thought…" Kagome sighed and stood up. "We're going to leave tonight." She demanded.

"What, but, you're always the one who wants to stay here as long as you can."

"I need to do Kaede's request, you can stay here with Hikari if you don't want to come, but I need to go to Akemi's village quickly."

"Kagome, what's so important, what's the request the old woman has for you?"

(Kagome tells him about what's going to happen to Kaede and what she wanted Kagome to do for her.)

Inuyasha brought Kagome into a soft hug including Hikari in it.

"Alright, we'll go back to our village tonight."

"Thanks Inuyasha…"

"Oh, I forgot ask Kaede's village if we could borrow a cart." Inuyasha growled.

"We'll go straight to the village, retrieve the group, we'll bring Tisane and Yoshiro along, and work from there."

"…"

"What?"

"As the lord, I think I should call the shots." Inuyasha pouted.

"Fine, you think of something."

"…We'll go with you're plan…"

"I thought so." She huffed and Hikari giggled.

"You like it when we argue, don't you squirt." Inuyasha playfully glared at her. Hikari cuddled into Kagome and hid her face.

"I think she's still a little startled of when you were yelling earlier." Kagome explained and he sighed.

"Maybe it was a bad idea of wanting more pups." His ears drooped.

"Hey… don't get so down on yourself, it's your nature to be loud, and she was just trying to sleep."

"I am not!" He shouted and Hikari started to whine.

"Shh, it's okay." Kagome rocked Hikari in her arms. "Inuyasha don't take it hard, okay?" She kissed him on the lips.

"Alright…" He kissed back.

"Okay, let's go now."

"No." Inuyasha stated.

"Huh… but… why…?"

"You need to eat, after that; feed Hikari. I'll change her for you."

"You… change Hikari…?" Kagome giggled. "Okay then, let me know if you need help." She handed him Hikari.

Inuyasha brought Hikari on the ground and removed her cloth diaper. He then sat there, wondering what to do. Sighing in defeat, he called forth Kagome and she laughed. Kagome came over and took charge of what he's doing. She wiped Hikari and placed a new cloth diaper on. Inuyasha glared at Kagome because she just smiled victoriously at him. Then she picked up Hikari and placed her in Inuyasha's hand to leave the room and washed her hands. After that she came back in and started to eat. Kagome watched Inuyasha and Hikari quietly when she ate.

He looked like he was in deep thought and trying to find an answer to something. Kagome leaned against his shoulder and he looked at her. The smile that was on her face only made one creep on his own face. What ever it was that he was thinking of didn't really mean much if Kagome easily relaxed him. When Kagome finished eating they headed off to their village.

* * *

I have to MORE stories that I'm trying to do.

**♥Beauty and the Yajuu (Beast)♥**  
Well, we all know that story/movie. Kagome is Beauty and Inuyasha is the Yajuu (Beast). But you see... His severants aren't objects... more like... creatures! Kawaii kitsune >w ;

♣**An After Effect**♣  
I'm not really sure if that'll be the title but... Kagome gets kidnapped in the beginning by Naraku and Inuyasha goes after him. He leads Inuyasha to a castle and once he gives his sword to Kohaku, he became Naraku's mind controlled 'dog' and taken to Kagome. When Inuyasha comes to his senses, he see's Kagome there lying in blood. He's terrified at what's he's done to her.Now Kagome has lost her voice (for a while) and she's lost an ability to do something. It pains them all, none were as pained as Inuyasha though. Is it really possible for him to fix his mistake?


	20. Chapter 20

Sequel Chapter 20

Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to the village at sunrise because they hadn't stopped and Hikari didn't complain any. Yoshiro had come out tiredly from the hut to find the three in front. He looked as tired as hell but shook it off and looked at his lord and lady.

"Sup, I thought you guys would return at sunset, not sunrise." Yoshiro joked. The seriousness in Kagome's eyes told him not to. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked more seriously.

"Wake Miroku and Tisane, I'll wake Sango and Kohaku, I can tell Akemi is awake." Kagome answered and handed Inuyasha their pup.

Everyone in the hut was awake now, tired; but awake. Kagome explained what was going on with Kaede. Sango and Shippo started to cry, Kagome didn't though; at matters like this and discussing it, she couldn't cry. She defined who Kaede was to the three demons and Kohaku. After she had explained what the request was, Akemi agreed to it. With that all told; Kagome said that the group should come. Yoshiro and Tisane should come too, to carry any sick or elder people. Akemi and Kohaku were to stay put and prepare things. Also they had to prepare the huts. Men were to finish twenty huts in four to five days which seemed to be bargained for.

* * *

The hours passed and they were ready to leave. Men along with Akemi had started on planning huts around. Kohaku stayed on the porch to watch over the kids and play with them. Shippo decided to stay behind too; the thought of seeing someone close being dead gave him the shivers. Kagome agreed to his wishes and let him stay behind. Minutes later they left for their trip.

Inuyasha was in the front while Kagome was three feet behind him with Hikari. Miroku and Sango; with Kirara on her shoulder, were about five feet behind Kagome. Tisane and Yoshiro were next to them. After an hour Kagome started to get woozy.

"Kagome do you want me to carry Hikari?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back next to her.

"Yeah, sure…" Kagome said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to feel a little dizzy."

"Do you want to stop and rest? We can if you want."

"No, didn't you say you'd act cockier?"

"Yeah; but you weren't specific to who." He smirked.

"Smart ass…" She grumbled.

"Yo, Tisane, come here." He ordered.

"Uh, yes?" Tisane jumped next to him.

"Think you can transform and carry Kagome?" (He can't hold Hikari and Kagome at the same time at the moment.

"Yes of course, Kagome are you not feeling well?"

"I guess not, but its okay." Kagome replied.

"Kagome just listen to them, you know what used to happen when you were younger." Yoshiro informed.

"You butt out Yoshiro, I don't need to be reminded." She whined.

/Stop being a pup.\\ Tisane already transform when Kagome was talking to Yoshiro. He picked her up and placed her on his back. /Why do you feel sick though? It's quite rare for even hanyous if I remember right. You only got sick about once a year.\\ Tisane tried to figure out.

/I think its morning sickness.\\ Kagome grumbled as she laid her back against his.

/You aren't going to puke on me are you?\\

/Oh shut up.\\

/Tisane, don't be an ass hole to Kagome, she's probably exhausted too.\\ Yoshiro pointed out.

/Yeah or I'll sick Inuyasha on you.\\ Kagome pouted.

/Fine, fine, just get some rest then.\\ Tisane somewhat growled.

Kagome turned on her right side to face the forest and not the others and tried to rest. It was kind of hard to do though because she didn't want to. Unfortunately it was starting to piss her off. Inuyasha could feel that she was getting a little edgy. Miroku and Sango didn't know that though.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up!" Kagome replied annoyed. Miroku hid behind Sango.

/Tisane, take her up ahead to that village we're suppose to go to so she can relax easier. Yoshiro explained.

/Shut up Yosh… I'm not tired…\\ Kagome sat up and starred at him on the ground.

/Don't be a bitch and just go.\\Yoshiro demanded accidentally.

Kagome jumped off Tisane and went to attack Yoshiro. Using her claws; she managed to graze his arm. Yoshiro knew she would attack her because it was a serious toned demand. Inuyasha couldn't do anything with Hikari in his arms. Miroku and Sango had to jump out of the way. Tisane just watched, he knew Yoshiro was going to win.

She panted roughly after a miss and Yoshiro caught her back toward him. Without a second to waste; he knocked her out to make her unconscious. He caught her before she fell to the ground. Yoshiro jumped on Tisane and placed her securely his back then jumped off.

"Go ahead and take her before she wakes up." Yoshiro told his brother. With a nod, Tisane ran off; he could smell the scent of where Inuyasha and Kagome had come from.

"Why did you hurt her!" Inuyasha clutched Yoshiro's neck and held Hikari in the other one.

"To protect us from her and protect her from us." He replied plainly.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked again and released him.

"Hanyou symptoms of morning sickness is a lot different from humans, next time don't jump to conclusions, Milord."

"Feh…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Miroku asked as the two humans caught up. 

"Oh… uh… nothing…" Yoshiro laughed nervously.

"One problem…" Inuyasha growled.

"What's that?" Yoshiro turned his attention to his attention to Inuyasha.

"Hikari will freak out once she's awake."

"Let's hope she stays asleep for a while longer."

* * *

Four hours later Inuyasha along with the others had caught up to Kagome and Tisane. He was taking a nap in dog form and Kagome was sleeping on his back. Inuyasha growled in a somewhat jealous way and it woke Kagome up. Her eyes cracked open little by little and saw Inuyasha. His growling was what got her up and stand. She walked to him obediently and he hugged her with one arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having morning sickness?" He whispered in her hanyou ear.

"75 percent of the time hanyous don't get it." She replied and he released her.

"We are outside of the village, let's continue out shall we?" Miroku asked.

"You guys all go ahead, we have to go to the other era to pick up Kagome's things." Inuyasha explained.

"Alright, we'll send a cart near the well then." Sango stated.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled.

/Kagome, we forgot to tell you. Miroku and Sango; they are a couple now since last night.\\ Yoshiro told her.

/Really?\\ Kagome's ears perked up a little and looked at Sango then walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I hope Miroku goes easy on you when you try to bear his children." She whispered and Sango's face flushed completely red.

"I'm really going to talk to you about this." Sango whispered back.

"Okay." Kagome winked and went back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, hold Hikari." Inuyasha ordered.

"Okay?" She held her. He quickly picked her up bridal style and she squeaked.

"You walk like a drunken woman." He sighed.

"You know damn well I'm not drunk." She pouted and nuzzled into him.

"We'll catch you guys sometime in an hour." Inuyasha said and walked off.

* * *

The two dog demons, two humans, and the small cat demon went to Kaede's to visit her. She was laying down on a futon with a white sheet over her, when she saw them and sat up. They all started to talk for a while to be once again acquainted.

Inuyasha made it through the well with the two females in arms. When he jumped out he saw boxes inside the well house. His expression was confused when Kagome looked at him and then everywhere else. She saw the boxes and got out of his arms.

"This is my stuff. It seems they knew we'd come back soon. Let's get this stuff to the other era." Kagome smiled.

"No, sit." Inuyasha commanded.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll transfer the stuff from here to there. You just need to keep watch on Hikari." Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh, I can do both." She pouted

"Since when do you say 'keh' Kagome?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kagome smirked.

"I'll deal with you later."

"Don't you always?"

"You know it."

"I knew you would say that." Kagome sighed and sat down to watch him. "I'm going to get dizzy watching you go back and forth from each world." She laughed.

"I'm going to get dizzy just by doing this." He stated and began his transferring.

Kagome sat on the stairs with a sleeping Hikari in her lap and watched him go back and forth about four or so times. She started to just think about things, like why she would get morning sickness. _'Maybe I'm having more than one pup this time? If so, I bet Inuyasha would be thrilled about that.'_ Kagome smiled at that. Now she was trying to imagine it. The males always get happy with the more kids they get. So Inuyasha might hug them and then show it off to everyone. Who knows, she was only guessing anyways.

"Hello, Kagome?" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Geez, why do you doze off like that?" He asked.

"No reason." She smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I want to and I can."

"Oh really, is that so?" He leaned over her but watching out for Hikari.

"Yes, it is." Kagome brushed her lips against his.

"Well I guess I can take you on because I can?" He licked her neck which sent her pleasurable chills.

"No because you did last night and will you stop going after that one spot?" She whined.

"No." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha just stop before someone sees us."

"So you don't like being my mate?"

"No; I love being your mate. But there's a chance that if someone comes in here, we might attack them. You're demon would be more powerful because I'm pregnant again."

"Do you always have to think?"

"I'm the brains, you're the brawns."

* * *

"Let's go."

"What, you mean already?"

"Yup, I sent the boxes to the other era."

"Okay, let's go take a quick check around the room alright?"

"Alright…"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in to find it quiet. The television wasn't on and no one was in the kitchen. It was a little weird but nothing too weird at least. They walked up to her room and she saw her mother and grandfather looking at the two who just came in.

"Did you find the stuff in the well house dear?" Rei asked curiously.

"Mhmm, Inuyasha took care of that already, we came in to see if there was anything left." Kagome replied.

"All that's left is your desk, some clothes, and your futon." Gramps explained.

"Okay, so then we have everything." Kagome smiled.

"I thought you wanted to take the futon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it's okay; I doubt it can't fit through the well." She shrugged.

"Oh, we'll miss you dear." Mrs. Higurashi walked to Kagome and gave her a hug but being careful of the child.

"I'll miss you too."

"You better visit us every now and then." Gramps came and hugged her.

"I know, I'll try to gramps."

"You better take care of her!" Gramps waved his finger at Inuyasha who raised an eyebrow.

"You really think I would let anything happen to my woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now you sound like Kouga." Kagome giggled.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, we have to go, we're needed at a village and our friends should have brought the cart near the well by now." Kagome smiled.

With everything said and done, Kagome and Inuyasha along with Hikari went to the other side of the well. They saw a cart that was big enough for her boxes. She sat Hikari on the ground and started to pick up some boxes and started to place them on the cart. Inuyasha was about to yell at her to make her stop until he saw Hikari. The little one was slowly crawling to Kagome and he chuckled. Kagome took a gander at Inuyasha and then looked at the same thing he was looking at. Their daughter was trying to crawl herself to Kagome and she giggled. Once she placed a second box in the cart she squatted down and waited for her.

"It seems I'm not the only one who thinks you should cut back on work." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, but oh well, least we know she can crawl." Kagome smiled and when Hikari got to her, she picked her up as Inuyasha put the other four boxes away.

"Now if she wants attention she'll crawl to you." He snickered.

"Are you saying I don't give her enough attention?"

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that! I uh… I was being sarcastic!"

"For your sake, it better be." She walked toward him and grabbed him member. "Or else you'll lose this." Kagome whispered and smelt the nervous fear from him.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it Kag." Inuyasha tried to relax but it was hard.

"Since when do you call me 'Kag'?"

"Since I felt like it."

"Fine, I would beat the crap out of you _but_, since I have Hikari in my arms; it wouldn't be fair." Kagome sneered.

"You sound like Sesshomaru."

"No ear rubs for you, that's for sure." Kagome glared.

"You're so cruel Kagome." Inuyasha whimpered like he was hurt. "Let's go to the village." He said as he pulled the handles of the cart.

"Okay, but don't you want me to help?"

"No."

"You're making me feel like a human." She pouted.

Inuyasha only chuckled and pulled the cart. Kagome huffed and followed him. They arrived at Kaede's hut and went inside to see them crying; all except Tisane and Yoshiro. Kagome looked towards Kaede to see the sheet fully over her. When she saw her dead, she immediately turned around and cried into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her with his head on hers and tried to comfort her. Hikari started to cry as well because of the look on her mothers face. Sango was sobbing into Miroku's arm and he was having a tough time calming her down.

* * *

Kaede was now being cremated in the fire. Miroku and Kagome were next to each other in front of everyone else. Sango, Inuyasha; with Hikari in his arms, Tisane, and Yoshiro were three feet behind them with the rest of the villagers surrounding to watch. Miroku and Kagome had their right hands up praying and blue light came from Miroku while pink light came from Kagome. Their light entwined and surrounded Kaede, unfortunately, no one could see it; just Miroku, Kagome, and Hikari. All the villagers mourned for her for they all cherished her. Miroku returned to the crying Sango and Kagome returned to Inuyasha. A tear fell from Kagome and then howled into the sky. Inuyasha and the two demon brothers howled too, the dogs began to howl as well.

* * *

Many hours have passed since the fire burned out and Kaede's ashes were buried. The villagers were already packed and ready to go so they stayed in their huts. The gang all walked to Kagome who was keeping an eye on the villagers. She heard them come but didn't move from her post.

"When do you want to leave Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Today was rough; we'll stay here the night so everyone can pull their selves together. Besides, the other village needs as much time as possible." Kagome replied.

"Tisane and I will warn the villagers that we'll leave at sunrise." Yoshiro stated. She gave him a nod and the two left. Inuyasha walked to her side.

"Kagome, you're going to be okay, right?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you?" She asked quietly.

"I am don't worry, how about you and Sango go to the hot springs, I'll take care of Hikari while you do." He rubbed her shoulder.

"Okay, thank you."

Inuyasha took Hikari away from her. "Now go on and relax, Miroku and I will prepare camp here so we can watch the village." He kissed her cheek.

"Kay…" Kagome walked to Sango. "You want to go to the hot springs?"

"Sure, let's go." Sango tried to smile.

The two women walked off while the two men created a little bonfire. It's been a long time since they've camped out like this. It's been about nine to ten months at a village with friends and technically family.

* * *

"How do you two pull it off Kagome?" Sango asked softly and slid into the water.

"Huh, pull what off?" Kagome asked curiously as she started to swim a little.

"Well, you two have been a couple for almost a year now, and you haven't had any serious fights; just small ones every here and there."

"We respect each others decision more now. Besides, if we get into big argument, we would stop ourselves for the sake of Hikari. So anyways, when will you two um… marry?" She tried to remember the _human_ words and laughed.

"We were going to plan it once you've returned, but after today, I don't know." Sango felt like crying.

Kagome stopped laughing and starred at the water. "You know… we should, be happy?" She looked up and saw stars. "Kaede wouldn't want us to be sad, no; she would want us to be our normal happy self."

"The last thing she said to us was to tell you 'thank you' Kagome."

Kagome and Sango kept talking through their bath. Soon they started to talk normally about natural things. Sango said that Miroku was for some reason nervous to tell Inuyasha their news about being a couple and Kagome laughed. She thought of a little plan and told Sango to make sure she can have permission. Sango laughed and agreed; she wanted to see what would happen or what he would do.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting around the bonfire. They didn't really talk much because there wasn't much to say. What caught Inuyasha's curiousness was 'why isn't he going to peak at the girls' but tried to ignore it. Hikari was being a good girl in front her father on the grass. She looked like she was searching for something or most likely someone. As if on cue, Sango and Kagome came into view giggling, Hikari's ears perked. That caught Inuyasha's interest and Kagome went to him and whispered her little plan. He growled but agreed and so Kagome winked at Sango then went to Miroku.

As dangerous as she was, she went behind him and snaked her arms around his neck. She did a small hissing growl (I can do that and it scares people like hell; its fun!) near his ear and it sent shivers down his spine. Miroku started to get a little nervous and wondered why she was doing this.

"How about you tell my mate about you and Sango?" Kagome asked a little loud.

"Lady Kagome, I…" She cut him off.

"If you don't, then I can make him angry at you." She rested her head on his shoulder. "He won't care about my actions. But he will care about you if he smells you get aroused, which I know you are." A devilish sexy tone and Inuyasha started to growl. Kagome only told him not to do anything, but the growling was giving Miroku a warning that he was pissing him off.

"S-Sango and I a-are soon planning to m-marry and be a c-couple, there." Miroku said nervously. He didn't feel like getting attacked.

"Thank you." Kagome released him and walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. "Okay Sango, he's yours to play with." She grinned.

"You two planned this?" Miroku asked them.

"Naturally it was Kagome's idea, I agreed with it." Sango answered.

"You girls always pick on him." Inuyasha huffed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, did you wanted to get picked on too?" Kagome tweaked his right ear.

"Cut it out Kagome!" He yanked his ear away.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I'm not suppose to do that anymore, thanks."

"DAMN IT, FOR ONCE WILL YOU…" His voice died down when she leaned against him. "You bitch." He sighed.

"I love you too." She sighed back. Hikari climbed into Kagome's lap and nudged at her. "I'll be back; I have to go feed her." Kagome whispered to him and was about to get up but he kept her put.

"Feed her here." Inuyasha stated.

"You'd be mad if Miroku just glimpses at me then."

"Yeah well… sit in my lap sideways and I'll put my haori over you both."

"You're too protective."

"You better believe it."

Kagome went on his lap and he took off his haori and wrapped it around her so that Hikari would be covered and be able to be fed. Yoshiro and Tisane soon arrived after that. When Hikari finished feeding, she fell asleep so Kagome fixed her robe, and soon enough she started to get a little sleepy herself. She ignored it and wrapped Hikari in the haori and gave her to Inuyasha then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm just going to go on a walk." Kagome replied.

"You shouldn't go alone Kagome." Tisane stated.

"Yes, you're in no position to go anywhere; even if it was just a day ago." Yoshiro explained.

"I'll be fine you guys." Kagome snapped her fingers and a dog approached to her side. "If something happens to me, you'll be warned." She said in a serious tone then left.

"Kagome seemed… aware of something." Sango said worriedly.

"Yes, but it seems that it's only a demon, it's hard to say." Miroku stated.

"There's a demon, but it's weak." Yoshiro explained.

"Tisane, follow her." Inuyasha instructed.

"But…" Tisane was going to argue. "Yes sir." He got up and followed after her.

* * *

Kagome was walking in the forest on the side of the village. Tisane was curious on why she was going out there but followed her. A twig snapped under his foot and Kagome jumped in the trees. He started to panic a little and was suddenly jumped.

"What are you doing following me Tisane!" She growled.

"Inuyasha sent me to make sure you wouldn't get hurt!" His face cringed.

"Feh, that bastard; he never trusts me alone."

When she turned away, and snake demon lunged at her. Tisane luckily saw it and pushed Kagome out of the way and they fell to the ground but he protected her. Kagome got pissed off and stood up.

* * *

"Ow, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Inuyasha said multiple times as he held his mark.

* * *

"NO ONE SNEAKS UP ON ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Kagome shouted and it bit her arm.

"K-Kagome!" Tisane started to run over.

"Back off!" Kagome ordered. "Acid nails!" She attacked the demon.

It disintegrated into dust and Kagome sighed. She stood up and looked at Tisane. He stood up as well to look back at her. Something was wrong while he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Tisane asked not moving.

She smiled lightly at him. "Snake… poison…" Kagome fall to the ground on her back.

"Damn it that's right!" He rushed to her and looked at her arm. "Man, Inuyasha will kill me." Tisane stated to suck out the poison without a second hesitation. Kagome opened her eyes slightly.

"Thanks… Ti… that's much better… I'm going to take a nap now." Then she fell asleep.

Tisane picked her up and returned to the campsite. When he was in site everyone starred in worry. Inuyasha stood up, scared about Kagome. Tisane lied her down on the ground near the fire. Inuyasha went to Kagome and set Hikari down then shook Kagome lightly.

"Kagome wake up, damn it what happened to her!" Inuyasha growled.

"She found out I followed her and while we talked the snake came out and poisoned her arm. I sucked out the poison incase it would affect the others." Tisane explained. "I think she's sleeping now though."

"Her heart rate is normal; you got your luck cut out for you." He saw Hikari crawl onto her mother.

They all knew Kagome would be okay so they decided to get some sleep. Inuyasha picked up Kagome with Hikari on her and jumped into a tree to sleep. Yoshiro and Tisane just lied on the grass and slept. Sango put her head on Miroku's lap and they slept.


	21. Chapter 21

Sequel Chapter 21

* * *

The villagers were all ready to go and waited for further instructions. They were all in a group waiting with kids playing around. Tisane volunteered himself to take Kagome's cart to the village and Inuyasha accepted. Kagome was asleep on Yoshiro who was in dog form which is a good thing for Inuyasha. Hikari was on Kagome's stomach. Yoshiro took the front left side, Inuyasha took the front right side, Miroku took the back right side, Sango took the back left side, and Tisane was in the middle. They surrounded the villagers so they wouldn't be attacked. After a few minutes of checking everything out; they left.

* * *

Hours passed by and Kagome was asleep through them. She finally decided to wake up to a crying Hikari. Her head throbbed but she got up and fed her. Kagome looked around tiredly and felt fur. The scent was Yoshiro and she yawned sleepily.

Yosh… what's going on? And why does my head hurt? Kagome asked.

So, you finally decide to wake up? Tisane said you were poisoned but he got most of it out. Yoshiro replied.

Kagome looked at the villagers while Hikari finished feeding and they were exhausted. She growled and told Yoshiro to halt so Hikari can stay on his back and then jumped to Inuyasha. Boy did she look as mad as hell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you even taken any breaks!" Kagome asked.

"Uh…"

"You idiot…" She growled. "We'll stop here for a while everyone to take a rest." Kagome shouted to the villagers and they all fell down exhausted.

"See? Their tired, they aren't use to walking for long periods of time and they're carrying things with them!" Kagome growled.

"How was I supposed to know?" Inuyasha growled back.

Kagome lunged herself at him angrily and they fell to the ground. Inuyasha got her off carefully in a way and jumped a few feet away. She chased after him angrily and he tried to avoid the angry female.

"Tisane, why is she trying to kill me!" Inuyasha shouted as she kept trying to attack him.

"She probably feels distrusted because of last night!" Tisane shouted back.

"Damn it, that figures." Inuyasha mumbled to himself and was sent flying to the ground.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome.

She knocked him down hill from the villagers. Inuyasha was on his ground, looking up at his mate. Kagome was looking down at him till she walked toward him and went on all four on top of Inuyasha. Their eyes locked.

"Why didn't you trust me to go on my own?" Kagome growled.

"If I had let you go on your own you could've been killed." Inuyasha replied.

"Tisane got me distracted; I knew where that stupid snake was till he came!" Her face inched toward his.

"Can you blame me for being worried?" Inuyasha brought his lips to hers. He felt her cool down and return the kiss.

She stopped their kiss. "I can blame you for not trusting me."

"Hey, there was sometimes you didn't trust me remember?"

"Those involved Kikyou when she tried to take you." She growled. "Everyone knows not to attack me when I'm on guard. If I'm not, then I can be a delicious meal to others who'd want to prey on me.

"Yeah, that's true, you do taste good." Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't start, I can tell you're already getting heated." She got off him.

"So? We can't have any fun?"

"Inuyasha, I'm already pregnant, so lay off."

"How come I can't lay on?"

"Will you just shut up?"

"Sure."

"You piss me off!"

"I love you too."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kagome darted to the trees.

"Hey, get back here!" Inuyasha chased after her.

They passed everyone about seven times and they all wondered what was going on. Half the time they were just a blur zipping past by. Yoshiro and Tisane kept watching them go back and forth. Suddenly a loud ringing noise came from Kagome's boxes and scared everyone.

"YOU BROUGHT THAT THING ALONG?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't blame me, I didn't pack it, mom did." Kagome said plainly and jumped over some villagers to the cart with her stuff. "Found it." She took out the alarm clock and pushed the button.

"Is that a demon?" A little boy asked.

"Nope; it's something that can tell time." Kagome replied and put it away.

"Got you!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to pounce on her but she dodged.

"Missed me!" She shouted and jumped on Yoshiro's back then picked up Hikari. "You wouldn't come after me with Hikari in my hands would you?" She grinned and tickled her daughter. Hikari went into a laughing fit.

"No, I wouldn't." He walked to them and kissed Hikari's forehead.

"You do know half the villagers are watching?"

"…Crap…"

"Okay, we'll cover some more tracks for the day and camp at sunset. Elders and children come forth." Kagome ordered and they all came. "Eleven elders, Yoshiro, can you handle that many?" She asked him and he nodded then lied down so the elder couldn't get on. "Inuyasha hold Hikari." She demanded and he listened then Kagome helped the elders on Yoshiro's back. "Okay Yosh, you're all set." Kagome patted him and he got up. She bent down to the children and they looked all happy. "You kids can play but make sure you're in my sight or behind me playing. If any of you get tired just tell me and we'll stop, okay?" She asked and they all nodded and started to play.

"Damn you're use to this shit aren't you?" Inuyasha asked as he gave Kagome Hikari.

"You'll get use to it soon. I still have to teach you the ways of being a lord." Kagome kissed his cheek.

"Aww, how come I couldn't get one on the lips?" He whimpered.

"You want the whole village watching us and with kids right behind us playing?"

"We're not going to have alone time for a while are we?"

"Nope, not for three or four days."

"This is hell."

* * *

Two days went by slowly, especially for Inuyasha. He wanted his ears rub from Kagome but no, too many people around. So all he did was pout and stay with Kagome. She would giggled every now and then at it.

Kagome, have you found out the reason of your morning sickness? Yoshiro asked.

She nodded. I think I'm having more than one pup. Kagome replied.

Yoshiro's ears perked. Does Inuyasha know?

Nope, but don't tell him. She grinned. That goes for you too Tisane!

Damn! Why can't I spoil it! Tisane whined.

Do you want to face my little angry tantrum?

ANYTHING BUT THAT!

"Are you threatening them without me?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No, I would _never_ do that my love." Kagome replied sweetly and received a snort from Tisane. "Tisane was the one doing the threatening!" Kagome pretended to whine.

"WHAT!" Tisane shouted.

"Nice try Kagome; I can tell if it's true." He snickered.

"Only because of the mate marks, cheater." She pouted then a tug came at her leg and she looked down.

"We're tire of playing because there's nothing to do." A little boy said and gave her a puppy face.

"Okay dear." Kagome then whistled loudly.

"Since when have you said 'dear' to someone?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm sorry _dear_ are you getting jealous?"

"N-no, the hell I would." He grumbled as some dogs came.

Play with the kids. Kagome demanded and they obeyed.

The kids all started to play with the dogs. They even chased them around Kagome.

It made her smile a little and Inuyasha saw it. That only made Inuyasha smile too. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close.

"Can we have this many pups?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha there's like twelve kids right here." Kagome whispered back.

"Yeah, I know."

"You really do act like a dog for wanting too many pups. The second batch isn't going to be around till like. My birthday or something."

"That would be a good gift now wouldn't it?"

"Down boy. You're starting to make me think like your Miroku."

Inuyasha sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you please consider to my bear more of my pups?" He asked with a grin which only made Kagome growl dangerously.

**ZAP**

Inuyasha flew sideways into the grass. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Kagome said as she laughed.

"Bull shit, then who was it?"

"It was Hikari! She was protecting me from the contagiousness you caught from Miroku!"

"She can already harness her priestess powers!"

"Naturally." Kagome winked and jumped over everyone's head and was now next to Sango.

"What just happened?" Sango questioned.

"Inuyasha was being like Miroku and asked me to 'consider bearing more of his pups'." Kagome sighed.

"Yikes, Miroku really IS contagious… well, to other guys."

"Yup, but what makes it funnier is that Hikari used her miko powers to stop him." She squealed.

"But she looks asleep."

"She is now, it was her second time using her miko powers."

"When was the first?"

"When she gave me energy to kill Naraku."

"But how can she have priestess powers anyways? I mean, that's never happened before." Sango questioned.

"I passed it down to her. Hikari will be the strongest because of the miko powers that I posses, plus me and Inuyasha's fathers' strength. Nothing can be that."

"So you have to transfer energy?"

"Yup, I did it the night of celebration, I just didn't tell Inuyasha. But the rest of our pups will be normal."

"The rest?"

"Oh yeah… I'm already pregnant again." Kagome scratched the back of her head with one hand.

"So that's why you've been having crappy mornings?"

"Uh-huh. Actually, having one pup wouldn't do that. So I'm probably having more that one."

"I'm so happy for you!" Sango hugged her. They both giggled like the happy girls they were but…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha always has to ruin it.

Kagome sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Inuyasha getting annoyed already that I'm not at his side."

"Okay." Sango laughed as she jumped away.

"Jerk." Kagome scoffed.

"I want you by my side at all times till we got to the village. It's already pissing me off." Inuyasha explained.

She rubbed her neck. "Yeah I know, mind keeping the anger down?"

"Feh."

"Keh." She mocked him.

"…" Inuyasha growled.

"…" Kagome growled.

Their ears perked when they heard Hikari giggling. They looked at her and for sure she was laughing at them. Kagome giggled too at the cute face Hikari made. Inuyasha chuckled and brushed aside her bangs to the side. Then she put on a cute little mad face and tempted a 'keh'. Her parents laughed at the cuteness.

"She is so your daughter." Kagome laughed.

"Keh, I don't say that!" Inuyasha stated.

"Oh? But you just did smart one." She grinned.

"Damn…"

"I hope she doesn't get your crave of ramen."

"I hope she doesn't get your nagging."

"I do not nag!"

"You do too damn it!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"You're sleeping by yourself for a week." Kagome stated.

"You can't do that to me!"

"I just did."

"Bull shit! I…" Kagome cut him off.

"Stop yelling, all the villagers are probably looking at us now."

Inuyasha growled. "My mate is supposed to sleep with me at all times."

"Unless I feel like you've been a bad boy." Kagome replied just as annoyed.

Hikari didn't like how this fight was going and started to cry. She got Inuyasha and Kagome's attention and Kagome cradled her. Inuyasha just wrapped a hand around Kagome's waist and looked at Hikari closely.

"Shh, it's okay Hikari… we're stopping our fight… shh…" Kagome placed Hikari against her chest and rubbed her back softly.

"So Hikari agrees with you sleeping with me right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Idiot…" Kagome sighed and tripped him.

**THUD!**

"Oh wow, another way to send you to the dirt." Kagome snickered and Hikari started to giggle.

Inuyasha got up and saw that. "Well, she has your instant mood changes." He grumbled.

"All females have that smart one."

"Then why does hers start so soon?"

"She has two stubborn parents." Kagome stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Don't do that when I can't do anything about it."

She kissed his cheek. "Stubborn." She grinned.

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

Night fall came that night and so all the villagers took the night to sleep. All the kids however stayed with Kagome and she told them stories. Nothing much but a few adventuring stories she went through here and there. You could tell from the look on their faces that they liked it. She even brought attention to a few adult and elders. A little less than half of the villagers came to listen.

"Priestess, what was the most thrilling adventure you ever been on!" A little boy asked.

"That's hard to say, I think they're all thrilling, and including right now." Kagome grinned.

"We're on an adventure?" Another boy asked.

"Yup, we're on an adventure to a new village where there's other kids your age."

"Wow!" All the kids said together.

"Milady, it's time to let the young ones sleep." A woman stated nicely.

"Alright, hey kids; you need to get your rest that way we can continue our adventure tomorrow." Kagome said excitedly to the kids.

"Can we see a demon tomorrow?" A little girl asked.

"These guys are demon, just well tamed." She snickered and point toward Yoshiro and Tisane.

"What do you mean tamed!" Tisane growled.

**WHACK**

"She meant we're mature, you on the other hand I doubt." Yoshiro stated after whacking him.

"Brothers will be brothers…" Kagome sighed.

All of the villagers decided to retire for the night. Kagome yawned, wanting to do just the same. Miroku and Sango were already resting against each other under a tree. Tisane and Yoshiro were even doing to the same. Inuyasha sat next to his mate and pup tiredly.

"So how many more days till we get to the village at this rate?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Half a day." Kagome smiled tiredly.

"What!" He yelled.

"Shh, keep it down."

"What do you mean have a day, we could've given continued on."

"Not really, if we did, we would have two days left."

"But then..."

Yoshiro, Tisane, you're awake right? Kagome asked.

Yeah, plenty of energy. Tisane said with his head down.

What's up? Want us to do something? Yoshiro asked.

Yeah, take my stuff to the village Tisane. Yoshiro, go grab Miroku and Sango, take them as well.

Alright. They both got up. See you when you return. They bowed and headed off with the things and people.

"Why did they take your stuff? And even Miroku and Sango? Kirara too." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gave a low whistle then dozens and dozens of dogs came out. Recognize the sent of a human. When you do that, take their things and go to the village, pick a hut for them and stay there till we arrive.

They all nodded and went off to do as told. The dogs sniffed around at the person(s) they've chose and grabbed their stuff. When that was done, they scattered off to the village with it.

"Kagome, what is going on?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"You'll see tomorrow morning.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

-1Sequel Chapter 22

"Someone stole my belongings!" A woman yelled.

"Mine too!" Another woman yelled.

Soon, all of the villagers woke up, and they all found their things gone. Quickly they all rushed to the priestess hanyou. Inuyasha took Hikari and jumped into the branches of the tree. Kagome looked at them and yawned.

"What is it?" Kagome groaned.

"Milady, some took our things!" A man claimed.

"I know, I know, their already at the village we're going to." She stated. "Since you guys are all up, let's get going!"

Kagome stood up and howled loudly. It echoed throughout their surroundings. Suddenly black hair dog demons came around. There was probably and thirty of them, and three stood in front of Kagome, and they looked angrily. Two of them, however bowed to her.

/Bitch, why have you called us out here? I should kill you!\\ The standing one said.

/Do not threaten the Lady of North you idiot.\\ One of the demons that bowed told him.

/Keh! I wouldn't care less if-\\

/You are going to listen to me, I'm not afraid to kill because I've already killed my father. Now, do you wish to challenge me? I can have you banned from this clan.\\ Kagome said annoyed.

/I won't take orders from a hanyou.\\ He spat bitterly.

/Then you will take orders for the alliance.\\ Sesshomaru popped out.

/Lord Sesshomaru?\\ Kagome was taken back.

He bowed to her and she returned it,_ 'so, she's pregnant again,'_ he thought. /What is it you want?\\

/I have to handle my own clan.\\

/Not in your position you can't.\\

She knew that he understood that she was pregnant. /I want them to take the villagers to my village.\\

Sesshomaru looked to the North clan. /Well, you heard her, go.\\ He demanded.

All of the demons transformed into dogs and lowered their selves to the ground. Kagome told the villagers to get on their backs. They listened and they all got on and the demons stood and went to the village a little quickly.

/Thank you Sesshomaru.\\ Kagome smiled.

/I believe it's time for you to go as well.\\ Sesshomaru stated.

"Get away from her." Inuyasha jumped down and Hikari giggled, thinking that it was fun.

He looked to Kagome//is that you pup?\\

/Yup, your niece.\\ She smiled and took Hikari from Inuyasha and gave her to Sesshomaru.

"Hey, don't let him touch her!" Inuyasha roared.

"Settle down Inuyasha, you know he's family." Kagome kissed him on the lips.

"Feh! I don't want him touching her!"

"I see you haven't trained with him." Sesshomaru said a little annoyed as he gave her Hikari.

"I know, but I think I should take his place on going." Kagome stated.

"Not in your condition." He stated. /Your having two pups, aren't you?\\

/Shh! I want it to surprise Inuyasha!\\ She growled. "Oh well, I guess I can't go."

"It's time to go to your village."

Sesshomaru transformed into his dog form and bent down. Kagome got on and Inuyasha stared. She laughed and told him to get on. Inuyasha refused and Sesshomaru wasn't going to bother with this. He stood up on all four and grabbed Inuyasha by his obi tie and ran off. Hikari laughed at the blowing wind in her face.

He flung Inuyasha up in the air and leaped up as well. Kagome understood and caught Inuyasha's hand which showed him to sit down. Inuyasha then sat behind Kagome on Sesshomaru, a little annoyed.

/Hey Sesshy, let's just go to my village and then my clan catch up?\\ Kagome suggested happily.

/Very well.\\ Sesshomaru sped up more and passed the villagers on the demons' back.

Only an our later they arrived at the village. Sesshomaru went to a completely stop and the two hopped off so he transformed back. Kagome gave Hikari to Inuyasha and heard a small one cry out.

"Mama!" Shippo cried and jumped into her arms. "I missed you!"

"Shippo, we've only been gone two to four days." Kagome laughed.

"We finished the huts yesterday!" He smiled.

"That's good, were you a good pup?" She asked.

"Oh yes, acting just like a lord." Akemi chucked at her hut entrance.

"I should've known." Kagome laughed and turned to Sesshomaru. "Are you going to stay a little?"

"Till your villagers come, you might need transportation to them." Sesshomaru answered.

"Okay, thanks for the ride to."

He nodded//do you wish for me to stay longer?\\

/Well, I can watch over Rin, I will need some help anyways.\\ Kagome explained.

/Must I help?\\

/Pleeeeaaaaseeee?\\ She gave him a puppy look.

/Yes, yes. Rin will most likely take AhUn to get here by tracking my scent.\\

"Kay, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled.

"What? He's my brother too now." Kagome huffed as Shippo climbed to her shoulder and she took Hikari.

"So what, he hates half breeds!" He continued growling.

"Yes, I do, however you are a lord now so I can't really fight against you, only with you." Sesshomaru stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He means, stop being an asshole because he's not going to start a fight, and neither are you. Do you understand?" Kagome glared at him.

"Y-yes." Inuyasha stuttered which made Sesshomaru chuckle.

"I do believe you have no right to chuckle, Sesshy."

"..." He became silent.

The villagers then arrived at the village and the demons let them off so they left. Dogs soon came out of the empty huts. The villagers looked at the dogs a little worried. Kagome then walk forth with Inuyasha holding Hikari and Shippo on her shoulder.

"If a dog pulls on your clothes, then follow it. They will show you to your huts." Kagome told them and turned to Sesshomaru. "Why don't you go get Rin and return by tomorrow?" She asked. I know Inuyasha wants a little alone time with me.\\

/You aren't going rut whilst your pregnant are you?\\

Kagome growled at him, "I'm not stupid."

"My apologize." He stated then bowed, "I shall return tomorrow night."

Kagome bowed back, "we shall await."

"..." Inuyasha only watched as Kagome stood from her bow.

"Bow to your brother Inuyasha." She growled.

He growled back, "fine," he bowed annoyed.

"..." Sesshomaru reluctantly bowed back, then left.

--

"Shippo, did you eat lunch?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yup." Shippo smiled.

"Then how about you go take a nap in your room?"

"Kay, I am a bit sleepy." He yawned and scampered off.

She looked at Inuyasha, "you go to our room," Kagome took Hikari, "I'll feed her and make her go to sleep, I'll come in with you after that."

"What about the new villagers?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Akemi knows we haven't had any alone time, so she'll help them." Kagome smiled.

"Alright, but do we have to nap?" He lowered his ears.

She kissed his lips, "we'll see, you've been very bad."

"I like that tone." Inuyasha shivered slightly.

Kagome walked in with Hikari in arms and Inuyasha to follow. When they came inside, Inuyasha took off his haori and gave it to Kagome to wrap their pup up in. She gave him another kiss and went to Hikari's room to feed her. About a half hour later she finished and passed out tiredly from being full. Kagome kissed her forehead and laid her on her futon. Then she remembered something and left the huge hut of hers. Inuyasha heard her leave and left their room to follow.

"Tisane!" Kagome called out.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Tisane dropped down.

"Where did you our stuff?" She asked.

"Ah, it's over here!" He went to go get it.

"Why'd you leave the hut without telling me?" Inuyasha said seductively.

"I'm not leaving the village puppy, just grabbing the stuff. Can I unpack some things first?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'll do it. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the unborn pup." He stated.

"It'll be okay."

"Here it is." Tisane brought it to her.

"Thanks Ti." Kagome was about to grab the handles but Inuyasha pulled her back gently.

"I'll do it, go head over to the hut." Inuyasha told her.

"Fine, fine." She walked beside him to the hut.

After about an hour everything fixed and Hikari was in the crib. Inuyasha picked her up and took her to their room. He sat her down and kissed lips which soon trailed down her jaw bone, to her neck, and to her shoulder.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said lightly.

"What?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

"Don't over do it, you'll get aroused." She stated.

"I know, but I want to give you some attention."

He got up and went behind and pulled out the back of her robe out and slipped his hands under. His warm clawed hands moved up and down her waist and nuzzled his head into her shoulder. Kagome moaned lightly at his warm touches and scooted back as close as she could to him as he wanted, that's why he held her waist. Inuyasha would've done it himself but was afraid of hurting the unborn pup.

Now that Kagome was against him, his hand caressed her stomach. Inuyasha kissed her neck where the mating mark was. Kagome brought her hands up and above both their heads and placed them on his ears. When growled pleasingly as she began to massage them. His hand trailed up and felt that contraption and growled.

"Stop wearing these." Inuyasha demanded.

"Why, I'm use to them." Kagome stated.

"Yeah well it's not good for you bearing my pups." He stated.

"You just want more access."  
"Yeah... that too."

Kagome unhooked the bra and placed it aside in a little hamper that they made. After a minute, she realized something and started to get up. Inuyasha kept her down and brought her close to him.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need to make Yoshiro do something, it's important." Kagome stated.

"What? I can't do it?" He asked.

"You wouldn't want to because you'd have to leave the village and me here for a while."

Inuyasha released her and Kagome got to her feet and fix her robe. She felt Inuyasha feel a little sad and it made her feel bad. Kagome rubbed one of his ears and smiled.

"I'll be right back, I'm sorry." Kagome smiled.

--

"Yoshiro" Kagome called out.

"Yes?" Yoshiro walked to her.

/Can you do me a favor, Inuyasha needs to stay.\\ She asked.

/Sure.\\

/Can you go to…

--

Kagome returned back into the hut and into their room. She saw Inuyasha lying down with his back toward her. Instantly she knew that he was angry because she kept leaving him. But her chores of telling what to do were done and she came to him.

"Inuyasha, what wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly, knowing what it was already.

"Nothing." Inuyasha instantly replied.

"I'm sorry that I've been leaving you for the past hour, but we have things to do." She explained.

"We could've placed those aside for a while." He growled.

"Inuyasha, we're lord and lady of the north, nothing, is to be put aside for us." Kagome walked over and sat on the futon and rubbed his arm and he shrugged her off.

Well why are we?" He asked coldly.

"Both of our fathers were."

"I don't want to be a lord." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome felt broke now and stood up. "Well I'm sorry that you don't want to be one. I for one thought you wouldn't mind because you loved me," she started to cry, "but I guess not." Her legs moved quickly and she ran off.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha sat up reaching out to the door she ran out of, but she was already gone.

Inuyasha's ears flattened sadly, he just drove his mate to run away, from him no less. He knew he had to comfort her, but he didn't; he didn't like being a lord. But, on the night of that ceremony, he chose to be one with Kagome. He thought that they had it easy because Sesshomaru was always walking around his territory and stuff.

Thinking that it was most wise, he lied back down. He was trying to get some rest, but the faint scent of Kagome on the futon faded away. It was going to be one restless night for him. Inuyasha was now completely stressed.

--

Five hours total have passed by and not a single sound broke the quietness of the hut. Kagome had yet to return, and it made Inuyasha worry a lot more than he needed to. He kept moving around in the futon, trying to sleep. It was all futile though because he kept imagining how he made her feel bad.

Minutes later, Hikari started to wake up. And what do pup do when they wake? They start to whimper and cry; and that's what Hikari started to do. Inuyasha got up and went to her room. He knew what she wanted; she was hungry, but couldn't feed her.

He held her and tried to rock her back and forth hoping that it would calm her down a little. Hikari only cried louder and louder, making his ears hurt more and more. Inuyasha never realized that maybe Kagome dealt with this when he went to go catch their meal. She would always seem a bit stressed from time to time. But right now he couldn't do anything, it was driving him insane as he closed his eyes tighter and tighter! He sat down and placed her in his lap and held his abused ears against his head. Hikari crawled out of his lap and went to the center of her room. Thank Buddha that Shippo was a heavy sleeper.

Suddenly, the crying stopped. Inuyasha released his pounding ears to hear quietness. The scent of demon flooded his nose and his eyes shot open in fear. That fear left when he saw Kagome standing there feeding Hikari.

Twenty minutes of silence and Kagome finished feeding Hikari. The little pup was again fallen into the deep slumber of her little puppy land. Kagome walked over to the crib and placed her in it with the haori and a baby blanket to cover her. Inuyasha's eyes widen when he saw Kagome's back.

Her back had four bloody claw marks and the blood seeped through her torn robe. Inuyasha stood up quietly and went behind her. His hand touched her back and she flinched. He absorbed a little of the pain as she began to struggle roughly away from him. Inuyasha didn't allow that so he wrapped his strong arms around her to calm her, but was careful to not harm her.

Kagome stopped struggling and Inuyasha kept one hand around her waist and brought his other hand to her back. Quickly he absorbed the rest of the pain and released her. She moved away from him angrily but when she turned around, he placed his lips onto hers. A minute later her broke away when he felt her calm down.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Inuyasha whispered.

"…" Kagome didn't reply to him.

"I was just in a bad mood because I wanted some time with you. I'm happy to be your mate, and I will stay as a lord for you, what ever I have to go through." He promised.

She looked at him and hugged him lightly, "I love you."

"Yeah… I love you too," he hugged back, "nothing will change that."

They released each other and Kagome left the room with Inuyasha to follow. It seems that she went hunting for some fish. She made a fire and set the fish over it to heat them. Few minutes later they were roasted and Kagome gave him one while she ate the other.

"Don't run off again, please." Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

"Then don't be in asshole." Kagome replied.

"But I-!" He was cut off.

"I know you wanted the attention, but you still have to respect who we are now."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"By the way, Sesshomaru is returning tomorrow to help train you." Kagome said quickly.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shh! Hikari is sleeping," she glared, "I have to take care of her, so Sesshomaru will teach you how to behave as a lord."

"I don't want to." He huffed.

"If you do that for me, I'll teach you how to speak demon when I teach Hikari." Kagome stated.

"I hate my brother." Inuyasha pouted.

"You practically hate everyone." She teased.

"Feh!"

"So you'll take the offer? Let Sesshomaru teach you to be a lord and I'll teach you to speak demon." She asked.

"Fine… damn it." He huffed.


End file.
